Diamond Cut Boulevard
by cimple
Summary: AU When the threat of a Tyrant called Trigon Scathe comes into town daring to try and take over the streets a few misfit kids that rule and live in the Boulevard find themselves at their wits end trying to take the law into their own hands
1. ProLonged Beginnings

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the Teen Titans so no one bug me about it, I just use them as I see fit in my stories … heh heh heh**

**A/N: Yeah … another … (sighs tiredly) well I'm gonna' hope this doesn't veer off in the wrong direction like "It's Not Me". Don't get me wrong, if you were reading that I haven't given up on it, I'm gonna' finished it … one day or another … but just be patent. I need time … but meanwhile here's a story that I decided to try my luck with an AU.**

**Summary: Where the good guys are the bad guys and the bad guys are the good guys, the authorities aren't what they're all cracked up to be. These kids will have to take the law into their own hands when they find their turfs being over run by the infamous "War Lord" Trigon Scathe. All the little misfits' that rule Runaway Alley, Hearsay Street, Nitrous Road and Nirvana Avenue skills will be put to the test when they find out just how terrible this big demon can get when in the mood of a raging bull.**

**With territory at the stakes, prides on the line, and lives put at risk Robin Richards and Angel Xavier find that they have to put aside their hatred and work together in order to save their way of life. And on the matter, find out just who was the one that appointed themselves the new top racer on "Diamond Cut Boulevard".**

**--So enjoy, and review, tell me what you think about it ... please ...**

**--**

**Pro-longed Beginnings**

The night was warm, the timing was right, summer was ending, and it was going out with a blast for a certain gathering around a particular area. That area being Nightingale Avenue where the fun was about to begin; the party was jumpin', the bass was bumbin', and the rides were tricked out and supped up for anything. Walking around like they owned the street, everyone whose anyone that's connected to the Underground was there.

Here on Nightingale Avenue was where the race of the season would begin.

The final showdown between two of the top dogged most wanted racers on the street was going to finally duke it out and throw it down. To not only race for the slips, but to race for the glory as well; cause for too long have they been at each other's throats. Neck-and-neck in police files, causing trouble to see who was the most wanted criminal racer on the streets.

And hosting said race was the all-too-well-known machine man himself: Victor Stone. Though everyone else called him Cyborg for his "unhealthy" knowledge of all that is mechanic, his whole life practically revolved around metal. The African American young man was only about 19 years old and he already owned a mechanic shop of his own. Small business, but a big income when supporting all the A-listers in supped up engines.

If there was anything need knowing about the big-boys – and of course girls – of the Underground, Cyborg was the man to go to for information. Especially those on the road … but for everything else there's Jinx Seth, the "go-to" girl for the gang movements. The police of course knew who they were, but was neither able to extract information or catch them doing bad things.

Their records were clean … unlike the people they hung around with.

Which … this race right here at the moment was centered around. Cyborg's best friend Robin Richards, and Jinx's cousin Angel Xavier the two most wanted racers on the street. Cars parked at the end with a red line spray pained across the street and in front of the vehicles, leaning on the hood of his black Cayman S, with the hot fire red flames painted on the sides. Angel Xavier sneered the 911 Carrera S parked next to him, "You just love to copycat the big-boys don't you kid."

Robin sitting on the driver side of his Porsche glare up at Angel who snorted and snickered looking away to the crowd that was gathered around the area to witness their little challenge. Robin will never know how it were that they were rivals, yet trusted each other with their lives, considering the fact that Angel was the last person to put any if at all hope in. The guy was even more self-fish than a politician, and had a bigger ego than Jennifer Lopez.

"Oh don't start up with that shit again X, I got my Carrera way before you even decided on tuning up yours. If any ones copycatting it'll be you." Angel– or X – responded with a laugh and a shake of his head, glancing over at Robin one more time before bursting into another fit of chuckles. Which – by the way – irritated the hell outta' Robin.

"Oh man, sport that's rich, almost as rich as daddy I dare say." X grinned as Robin's glare darkened, his cerulean blue eyes swirling with a mix of hatred and rage, "Speaking of which, did mommy share the child-support? Cause lord knows you need it."

Last straw, getting up from his car, Robin stalled around X's car to stand right before him, everyone caught the stiff movement and the sudden intensity that filtered through the partying atmosphere. X got up from the car and matched Robin height for height, even if X was at least a half inch taller, he knew that Robin could pack a punch unlike any other. How he knew, well they've got into way more brawls that Garfield and Victor did.

Besides that it was always X that'll be the "smart one" and open his mouth to start something. On the side talking on the cell phone, Victor noticed the stillness in the air and cursed, "Oh shit, look I gotta' go, just hurry up and set up the last post and get your ass back here pronto. I think the waiting period lasted long enough."

_"What? Are the two already at each other's throats?"_

Cyborg frowned already starting to make his way through the crowd, "What do you think? Rob and X can't stand in the same room without at least throwing insults, what make's you think they'll stop now?"

_"Oh I don't know, maybe because this might just be the fight to end all fights! I mean come on man can't they wait to kill each other on the road rather than to have some one call the cops because of a lame fist-fight? That's just stupid dude!"_

"Yeah? Well try telling them that, see ya Gar and get those freakin' posts up!" hanging up on Gar, his young little friend, Cyborg rushed to the cause of all the tension, "Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is going on here? Didn't I just say no shit till the real fun begins? X what the hell'd you say this time?"

X pulled back from Robin and looked up to Cyborg, "Whoa, you're already placing the blame on me? It's not my fault Kid-Wonder here can't hold his temper."

Robin responded with a growling, "Yeah well it's not my fault that you can't seem to shut your fucking mouth."

"Robin cool it," putting a hand on his chest and shoving him back he did the same with X and both of them were separated by his body, not that it stopped them from glaring holes into that other's sockets. Cyborg tried his best to keep the peace, "Come on, enough with this hostility people, bad enough you're going against each other in a damn race, why go at the throat? Take the frustration out on the road."

The glaring continued on, but X suddenly lightened up, and chuckled, looking away it turned into a full on snicker and then a shrug. Robin sneered, "What the hell you think's so damn funny."

"On any normal occasion I'd say your face," X smirked, "but this isn't any normal occasion kid … so … I'll say the situation. Yo Cy, when's the brat gonna' get the posts set up?"

Cyborg sighed when he felt Robin loosen up and return back to his car then opened his mouth to answer, but the engine of a pick up truck in the background answered for him. Every watched as the guy at the wheel parked and jumped out, "Hey Cy! All posts are marked and the check points are checked, we're clear to go!"

"Thanks Gar!" Cyborg smirked at the short lanky looking spiky blonde haired guy with live-wired green eyes. Then turned to X and jerked his head to the road, "Start your engines boy, let's get this show on the road. And you better check your navigator while you're at it."

"Fina-goddamn-ly," X hoped into his car and started the engine, Robin followed after and before they knew it the crowd had cleared the way. X grabbed a headset with a mouthpiece and put it own, "this is X, Jinx you there, ring in."

_"Ring-a-ding-ding baby, hey there big cuz, miss me?" _came the chirpy young voice of his cousin, X smirked and reached to his glove compartment. Pulling it open a small portable laptop slid out and flipped open. Greeting him with a computerized "Good-day, X" then telling him to type in his password, doing as requested he noticed there was something downloading to the screen, _"Did the map update?"_

X snickered and watched as the map of the city popped up with a red and green arrow both on either side of each other with ready to go. Noticing the road of the race highlighted in white and the short cuts in gray, "Jinx, I promise you when I win this thing I'll hook you up with someone that's worth your while."

_"Really?" _Jinx chuckled and uploaded a report on what was going on with Robin and his navigator, _"Do you think you could get that hot track runner from the upper classmen level? You know, the cutie that's in your English class?"_

X snorted, both at the info and at his cousin, "I said someone that's worth your while not a loser like Wally."

_"Oh, boo-whoo, I think you just broken my heart X, right here, on my left shoulder. It hurts."_

Meanwhile Robin in his 911 Carrera S was also preparing for the race, "I promise Star, I'll be fine."

Innocent and sweet, the girl on the other line of his speakerphone spoke worriedly, _"Truthfully Robin? Because honestly I think this whole thing is just stupid! I mean, both you and X are great racers, must you both compete with everything you two are involved with?"_

Robin sighed and closed his eyes noticing Argent, a sexy looking punk rocker with a lot of attitude and heavy eye makeup slowly walking down the street to his far right. Staying clear out of the way as she held out a red scarf to signal the two racers into their ready positions. To his left X started his car and revved his engine, Robin glared and started his own. Matching him rev for rev, it was like two competing lions trying to see who had the loudest roar.

_"You're still going to go through with it aren't you?"_

Robin nodded, not like his navigator, closest – dearest – friend had seen it, and so he answered slowly, "Yeah, I can't back down Star you know that."

She sighed, _"Alright … fine … but make sure you at least gain first in the beginning, maybe then you'll have an even better chance at winning the race. X is a dirty player … just to remind you."_

"Of course …" Robin gritted his teeth and held fast to his wheel watching as the Argent switched her red scarf to a yellow one, "…how can I forget?"

_"Please … be careful."_

Like the world had slowed to a crawl the yellow scarf was tugged down, and with a smirk the green one went up and the two racers were off. In a flash and both of the black vehicles disappeared into the night. Garfield jumped and threw a fist in the air, like everyone else they followed the racers in an excited whirl of whoops-and-hollars. Cyborg stood at the front line arms crossed and nodding his head in approval, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

--

"Repeat to me the way of the race Star! Now!" Robin gritted his teeth trying to keep in front of X the best he could without trying to do anything drastic, but he was making everything so hard with his weaving!

_"Uh, up head you're coming up to your first turn –"_

"I see it! That's Dead-Man's Corner!"

_"I know, whatever you do, don't wipeout or let Angel get too close to your side."_

Robin took the advice and sped up, glancing at his review mirror momentarily to see X was still too close for him to be sure of slowing down, _Gotta time it, gotta time it, _he chanted in his head for a straight five seconds, before he got the surprise of his life.

From behind X punched his gas and literally rammed into the back of Robin's car just before he took the turn, grinning and laughing X prepared for a drift and a dodge of Robin should wipeout. Because right now, Robin didn't look like he was controlling his car very good.

With a two-fingered salute to Robin, X drifted hard and took the turn perfectly. While Robin clipped the edge of his ride to the wall and almost snuffed his racing days out before he took control, "Fuck you X!"

"Heh, See ya brat," X smirked while straightening up and dodging a few loose cars on the street now having stolen first.

_"Nice shot X, couldn't have told you better my self," _Jinx snickered along with her cousin for a moment then got back to work, _"Alright look out, Garfield wasn't told to block off every road into the coast so if there's other cars on the road try not to panic."_

X sneered, "Jinx, since when have I **_ever _**"panicked" about **_anything?"_**

_"Just watch yourself slick. Robin, coming up on your left flank!"_

"I don't think so sharp," X grinned and swerved left cutting off Robin's advances, and then right to cut him off once more, "not so easy is it slick."

As the world around them blurred, the lights of the city blurring out to nothing more than lined streaks. Both racers lived for the thrill of the speed and the adrenaline of the challenge. Even while they raced each other now, the clear example on their love for the road was the skill they put into every little detail of every little action. Plus their navigators weren't exactly ones to underestimate. Knowing every little detail of their fair city, the navigators were just as important to the racers as their skills.

Down the coast they flew petals to the floor and hands ever turning.

It was a miracle neither of them were losing their minds at the high intensity level.

Hanging high in the night sky the moon watched over their slick moves, each stealing the other's title only to be shot back down and put into place. Both were incredible … each living up to their names as they got off to the off ramp entering the dangers of the highway.

They were lucky that they were only on the people condensed road for a short while before they got into serious trouble. Coming up to the exit they both noticed one thing in particular.

Only one person could fit in the entrance of the tunnel.

_"Robin please don't do anything stupid!" _Starfire pleaded, _"If you can't make it, don't try, you'll get killed if you slam into the wall!"_

"No shit," Robin growled gritting his teeth as he raced side-by-side with his nemesis.

X didn't have to try to feel the glare coming from his left side where Robin planned to make it; he calculated the odds and cursed, "Shit! One of us **_HAS_** to back down or none of us will make it!"

_"And where did you pick this up from Sherlock?" _Jinx sneered, X snapped.

"Oh go to hell Jinx, no way am I backing down!"

_"Well I don't think Robin the Boy Wonder's goin' down. So what flowers do you want thrown into your grave again?"_

X growled, "I thought you were on my side."

Robin gritted his teeth and shook his head, _I can't do it … and I won't! It's now or never, and I'm not gonna' back down! I'm gonna' win this even if it kills me._ Praying to whatever god that was gracious enough to listen, Robin glanced at the two red buttons on his wheels and lifting one thumb … pressed down on the left button.

X watched as Robin shot forward straight clearing the tunnel before him and thus taking the lead, X blinked and grinned, "Already desperate enough to spray out the juice, huh, kid. Heh … you're not getting off that easily."

_"Angel what the hell do you think you're doing? I thought you said that you're going to save the spray till the right moment?"_ Jinx reminded and X shrugged.

"Things change … besides … I wanna see what this baby can do."

Jinx sighed, _"Damn X, I sure hope you know what you're doing."_

"Yeah, I know," X bit down on his lower lip and pressed his right red button, jerking back into his chair feeling the power as the nitrous exploded and flames spit out of his exhaust. It was enough to throw him into a natural high as the world around him vanished, not even the lights clear to make out and neither were anything else. Only the destination up ahead which was Robin. In no time the dot that was once his opponent turned into the Carrer he was after.

Robin glanced at his rear-view mirror and scowled, X was catching up fast and he already used up his first nitrous bottle. Not wanting to use the second one just yet, but at the same time not wanting X to steal his position. Robin's worries were heightened when he heard Star's report, _"Robin, if you're still alive the end of the line is at the end of Nitrous Road, it's a sharp first right once you reach Diamond Cut Boulevard, incase you're wondering."_

"Okay, got it."

_"And Robin … you should also know … I got an unidentified Ford GT tearing down Hearsay Street. You'll meet up with it at the Boulevard."_

X, having heard the same news from Jinx raised a brow and sneered, "Have you tried contacting this guy?"

_"Yeah, he's been tracking each of your moves throughout the whole race –"_

_" –I think it may be an under cover agent." _Star warned.

Robin cursed, "Fuck! Can you be sure?"

"Goddamn it! I hate cops! They're like fuckin' coach roaches. Kill one and 20 more take its place!" X growled still trying to steal Robin's place, but not really putting effort behind it, worried about the potential UC.

Jinx shared his frustration, _"I know, but hang in there, it may just be an arriving jackass just trying to screw with your heads. Prepare for the turn."_

_"Robin, the right turn is coming up, watch out for the new guy."_

Up head Diamond Cut Boulevard, a nickname placed for the intersection that connected all the four major neighborhoods Nirvana Avenue, Nitrous Road, Runaway Alley, and Hearsay Street. The places were where the misfits of Jump City lived and thrived, Diamond Cut Boulevard was the neutral zone where all gangs from every neighborhood got along for a moment. Preparing to take the turn, both X and Robin fought for first as they both made the turn perfectly.

Side-by-side, they were both blown away with a flash of a dark object blew in between the racers and shot forward down Nitrous Road. Leaving X and Robin baffled, "What the hell?"

_"X! Pay attention! This is you and Robin's race don't let this nobody get in the way!" _Jinx shouted, snapping X out of his shock at the power that shook his car when passing by.

Down the petal went and faster he pushed to catch up with the mysterious new racers and to win over Robin. Robin on the other hand saw the game and followed. Fighting for first, over the winner they were too distracted to notice a large dump truck pulling out the right side of the road. However the front man did and sped up dodging the truck with in an inch of space, Robin and X gasped when they finally spotted the danger.

Both at the same time came to a screeching halt turning their cars into a broad-slide just barely stopping before they too became trashed. Livid, X and Robin jumped out of their cars and glared at each other, "Who the hell was that?"

Robin sneered, "I bet this is one of your tricks!"

"My tricks?" X repeated in utter disbelief, "How could it have been one of my fuckin' tricks if Im standing right here with dumb-ass!"

"Bullshit!"

Star screamed into his ear, _"Robin stop right now!"_

Jinx interrupted X's rage, _"X get your dumb-ass back in the car before your caught! Deal with Robin later right now we have to find out who the hell that guy was!"_

Meanwhile at the finish line the mysterious Ford GT came to a careful stop in front of the crowd, leaving everyone befuddled. Cyborg pushed through the crowd to see the Ford GT for himself and glared at it. Garfield voices everyone's disbelief, "What the hell is this?"

A momentary pause, the driver never making a move to step out of his car and take in all the glory, instead rolled down his window, Cyborg – being the braver of the bunch. Slowly approached the car, but he didn't get close enough to peak inside as an object was thrown out and he was forced to catch it. Without even looking at it, the car roared and pulled a 180 around back to the road where Robin and X were coming back.

Only the loud roar of the powerful Ford GT was heard as he tore in between Robin and X and down the road, never bothering with the fact that they could turn and pursue him. Too bad the two were too much in shock to care as they slowly came to the finish line. Livid as all hell, Robin and X got out and began to argue with one another, the crowd hissing with whispers about the enigmatic turn of events.

Cyborg scratched his head and looked down at the strange cylinder-looking thing with a lousy string tied into a bow around it. Curiosity got the better of him and he ended up pulling on the string and unraveling the leathery feeling parchment. In an intricate, brilliantly breathless handwriting of old ages that appeared to be written in calligraphy, Cyborg found it hard to believe that this could have been hand written. It was just too … perfect.

Yet … computer graphics could not have enhanced this thing.

It was real … even what the writing had said.

The two raging competitors noticed the host holding the scroll both marched over to him. X being the first to open his mouth, "Did that jackass give you something?"

Robin, taking a more subtle approach asked, "What does it say?"

Cyborg shook his head and gave it too them, "Here, you read it, it makes no sense."

"A note?" X sneered, "Who the hell interrupts a race just to hand out a note?"

Robin ignored X and reopened the scroll, reading it carefully, X leaned over him a followed the confusing jumble of beautifully written words. Giving off a strong sense that maybe this … could have been written by a female. It read:

**_See what happens when the King Cobras dance for longer than necessary?_**

_**Now the title of the most wanted belongs to me.**_

_**If you're willing to play my game, you shall further find out who I am.**_

_**But for now … you may call me Sin, and I shall call you Wrath.**_

_**Think you can take me on?**_

_**Try it **_

_**I dare you**_

"This guy," X growled and stole the parchment from Robin glaring at the taunting words, "this guy is asking for death. Sin? Wrath? King Cobras? What the fuck is he talking about?"

Robin sneered and snorted, "Whatever, but he played us, and he's going down hard for that."

X rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in his back pocket, "I'll say, 12 feet under if you ask me."

Cyborg jerked his head back, "Whoa, whoa, you guys aren't exactly planning on killing this guy are you?"

"You plannin' on keeping him alive?" X growled, "Then you better find him before we do, **_NO ONE _**comes into any of my races like that and lives to tell about it."

Robin nodded, "I'm with X on this one."

Cyborg opened his mouth to protest, but Garfield on the side tapped him on the shoulder while holding his left ear getting a warning from an earpiece. Suddenly his face paled, eyes widened and mouth dropped open, "SHIT! EVERYBODY BLOW OUT! 5-O! 5-O!"

"Crap!" Cyborg dashed off into the frenzied crowd to his car, while Robin and X got into theirs and tore out before anyone else. Speeding right passed a few unsuspecting cops and slamming their vehicles to distract them from pursuing everyone else. Cops from all streets swarmed the area and picked off at the illegal gathering.

One by one, every one vanished and a few where busted. The night had gone from bad to worse, but little did anyone know, it was all going down the drain, whether they liked it or not.

--

**How you like that? Come on, tell the truth ... oh by the way here's some interesting fact about what the "mysterious racer" was talking about the "Dancing King Cobras" in the wild when two _MALE _King Cobras meet. They don't fight to the death, but dance and force the other male's head to the ground. Wierd huh? Yeah, just through you might wanna know for your sake.**

**L8er Daez**


	2. School Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans or the characters in the series or comic, but I do own the names you guys aren't familiar with. So back off.**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks' for the reviews, you guys are so nice, so just for you here's the second chapter.**

--

**School Plays**

_**RRRIIINNNGGG!**_

X yawned and closed his eyes; leaning against the chair in his car … sleep was the only thing on his mind, while a bump was the only thing on his head besides his hair. Growling he forced his eyes open and jerked the handle to throw open his car door and sluggishly tumble his way out the car. Slamming the door shut and making sure it was locked, X yawned again and leaned against the car glancing at his watch with a scowl, _Damn, I'm gonna' be late … Mr. Ferguson is gonna' be on my ass today for this._

Not that he cared; his record wasn't exactly spic and span like his counter part and rival Robin Richards. However, sometimes when he hears the same thing being repeated over and over again. It grinds on the nerves and thus resulting in the skipping of the classes and dropping of the grades. Something his Aunt (Jinx's mother) ragged on him all the time, granted he should really be grateful Rouge took him in after his parents just gave up on him.

But X was also notorious for doing things his way. Slugging his bag on his shoulder he trudged onto school campus, ignoring the suspicious glares he was getting from the custodians as he made his way to J building. Where his creative writing class – and the dreaded teacher Mr. Ferguson – awaited. Now no one – **_repeat NO ONE _**– on the streets knew X was a writer, but he was. Well actually … he was more of a poet, but like said no one knew.

No one … but one of Robin Richards supposed "friends" a dark gothic girl named Raven. Every one – including Robin himself – were skeptical of "Raven" being her real name, but that was what she was called. Even the teachers called her by that name and never asked for a last name. Every one knew her as just … Raven. A pale girl with long silky violet hair always pulled up with a clip, braided low, or tied into a low ponytail.

Her eyes, no one was sure what color they were. Blue, indigo, purple, even violet was a suspicion. X? He dismissed it as contacts and left it at that. For a short while he was worried that she might tell his secret of being a poet and followed her to make sure she did no such thing, but it turns out. She wasn't even a talker! Nope, the girl – in a whole a day – would only utter the minimal of a few words each day even though she was a trusted companion of Robin.

Raven rolled with her own crew, a shady bunch that even scared the shit out of X at times. Jinx was apart of her little bunch, sometimes Argent was seen with her, but not much, Herald was another – if he even came to school. That guy to X was just plain creepy, and he was in band.

Put a whole new twist on the phrase "Band Geek".

Besides them, there were also two other guys that followed her around. One of them he knew was her older brother Malchior and he was a High Honor Straight A Principal Listed Student. He had her same violet hair, but strain red eyes. Like he was some albino-freak. But once again X dismissed it as contacts. Where as the other dude that was always around her was Rorek.

Once again a High Honor Straight A Principal Listed Student, but instead of violet hair and red/violet eyes, he had long fluffy white hair and ice blue chilling eyes. This trio was the trio no one dared to mess with. Sure there were whispers of harsh insults and rumors of one thing or another about them. They all looked pale, petit, and unable to fight … but that was quickly changed when Rorek and Malchior got into a bit of a spat with Raven nowhere in sight.

To say the school was a screaming riot of chants was an understatement.

It took the custodians and security team to break the circle and suspend the two for a week after that.

X sighed at the memory and shook his head, _Crazy times I tell ya, crazy, _finally reaching his class he opened the door and entered, "Hey there teach, miss anything?"

"Oh, Mr. Xavier, so kind of you to grace us with your ever shining presents." Mr. Ferguson glared and watched as X stopped at his seat, noticing that another student took it.

X glared, "Hey kid, ass off my chair, that's my spot."

"Uh …" the poor guy didn't know what to do. X's reputation was known by all and there was no way he'd want to go up against a reckless student like him.

Mr. Ferguson rolled his eyes, "Angel, today's assignment requires the students to find a partner, so leave Jericho alone and sit at the available seat next to Raven. She needs a partner anyway."

"Partners?" X snorted and looked around for the violet haired goth, noticing that she was sitting alone at the corner of the class next to the window. Book in hand, he tried to read the cover, but couldn't … it was in a language that didn't even seem human. This caught to him as no surprise and sighed as he trudged to the chair next to her. Sitting down he greeted himself, "Hey there goth-girl, looks like you and me were assigned to work together. So what do you say about that?"

He was testing her, he knew it, she knew it and he wanted to see how she'd react to him. What he got was a sigh and dry blink as she turned the page and continued her reading. Noticing that this was going to take a little more effort, X leaned over his chair and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. Not actually attempting to read, just wanting to see if she'll lash out … but nothing.

All she did was shift her body to lean on her chair and ignored him. Granted he was the one trying to annoy her, but now … now he was the one that was getting annoyed. She was just utterly ignoring him! Surely her patients had to end somewhere.

"Okay class your assignment is to describe in three words the things you dislike and like, then to switch over to your partner and have them write a poem describing you using the six words you have written. Did everybody get that?" Mr. Ferguson explained and when everybody either nodded, or no one responded he clasped his hands together, "Alright. You may begin and yes this assignment is due today so you'll have all period to finish. So you may begin."

Chirps and chatters scattered the class as each partner were discussing either the work or just plain old talking about nonsense. X took out a sheet or paper and a pen getting ready to actually do the assignment and glanced over to Raven noticing that she had put her book away. Thinking that she was going to write he raised a brow when she lifted her bag and walked to Mr. Ferguson's desk.

They exchanged a few words and Mr. Ferguson nodded, writing her a slip of an excuse Raven took it and without so much as a glance back to the curious crowd left the room. Leaving X to sit in astonishment and wonder, _Now what the hell am I suppose to do? Without her I'll be finished in a matter of minutes leaving me bored as all hell. _Frustrated and confused X dropped the pencil and called out to his teacher, "Hey! Mister! Where did Raven go to? Is she coming back?"

Mr. Ferguson fixed his glasses and gave X a dry look, "Miss Raven's leave was confidential. Meaning you aren't allowed to know, and no she isn't coming back, so I'm sorry but it looks like you're going to have to do the assignment by yourself this time Angel. Good-luck."

_Good-luck? Dude knows I'm the best in this damn bird-course of a class … man … what a joke._

**((--Lunch--))**

"…oh yeah? And then what?" Terra Strong, a bouncy, up beat ever the tomboy and scientific-freak of a girl she was hung on her boyfriends arm with a bright smile listening to his story of last night's race. Blue eyes brightened and drowned into Garfield Logan's green pools.

Garfield grinned, "And then out of nowhere like this sleek looking Ford GT comes riding up into the crowd and pulls a gutzy broad slide, I was like oh man he's so gonna' wipe. But damn does this guy got skill! Not only did he stop and throw a note a Cyborg, but he also pulled a damn 180 when he tore back in between Robin and Angel. That shit was tight."

"Oh shut up Garfield," Robin snarled as he came and took a seat into their little circle of friends that Garfield was relaying the message to his girlfriend, her best friend, and a few others that were unfortunate to come and witness the race themselves.

Terra Strong's best friend, a longhaired redhead with bright green eyes looked up to Robin and smiled sympathetically. Scooting over so to give him some room she kissed him shyly on the cheek and leaned a head on his shoulder, "Aw come on Robin, it wasn't that bad. I mean at least you didn't loose to X right?"

Robin, running a hand through his ever so spiky ebony black hair growled and pierced the table with heavy burning blue eyes, "Maybe, but still, who was that guy Star? You said you tried to get into contact with him … so? What did he say?"

Star – or original name would be Kori Ander, frowned and shrugged. Lifting her head from his shoulder she bit on her lower lip and looked at him with her evergreen vibrant eyes, "I did say I tried to get into to contact … but … he cut it off. Somehow he almost scrambled my system, barely giving me a chance to fight back and get reconnected with you."

Robin nodded, "Damn, that's too bad."

"Don't be so grim slim," Garfield grinned, and winked with Terra smiling confidently at the young street racer, "if it's anyone that's gonna' get back at that bastard of a guy. It'll be you."

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence Gar," Robin sighed, "but I gotta' find him first … which is gonna' be hard enough. Where's X anyway? Haven't heard him in all night after that incident."

Terra scoffed and took a bite out of her bought lunch, "He's around I bet. After what Gar told us, I think you'll see him before the day's over."

"Speak of the devil," Garfield snorted and immediately stuffed his mouth with his food, Robin raised a brow and turned around to notice that X had just entered the cafeteria with his young pink haired punk cousin Jinx Seth. Getting up from the table and forgetting about his food Robin made his way to the pair unaware of the "important" conversation they were having.

"…Whatever, I'm just surprised she came to school after last night." Jinx shrugged.

X asked curiously, "What happened?"

"Not sure … but it has something to do with her older brother."

"And you know about her family how?"

"Well duh," pink eyes rolled and tongue stuck out in mockery, "where do you think I get my equipment? I don't own half the stuff I help you with Angel. Anyway, I forgot my laptop so I raced down to pick it up at her loft, and when I got there at the lobby Malchior stormed out with a _**very **_pissed off look on his face. I went up and found – and you'll never believe me – but I found Raven on the floor _**CRYING **_her eyes out."

X blinked and shoved her playfully with a look of utter disbelief on his face, "No way, get outta' here the goth-girl was crying?"

Jinx scoffed, "I didn't stutter did I?" glancing over his shoulder while in the line for their food she nudged his side, "Robin's here."

That was all that needed to be said before X spun around just before Robin had stopped before him and gestured a "hello", "Hey X, where've ya been?"

"Non of your concern mother-dear," X snorted and turned back to grab his tray, Robin followed.

"So what do you think about last night?"

"What the hell do _**you **_think man? We were publicly humiliated, that shit's just fuckin' wrong. I'm telling you, if Cyborg's trying to save that pansies ass he better find him before I do. Cause when I do, he's never gonna' live to see the next day."

Robin snorted, "And I've been thinking … maybe that's a bit drastic … maybe we should find him and talk to him first to see what his problem was."

X spun back around and glared at his rival on the road, "Robin, listen to yourself man, if I know you as half as much as you know me. Than I _**should **_know you want this guy as bad as I do. Don't wuss out on me now."

Jinx sneered, "Angel, you're holding up the freakin' line."

X grabbed his tray and continued to move, Robin notice how tense he was and sighed, "I'm not saying that I don't want this guy … what I'm sayin' is that we don't even know who he is! How are we gonna' find him?"

"However we can!" X barely was able to hold his growl when he said it as he whipped passed Robin with Jinx following close by making his way to one of the tables far from Robin's group. Feeling that maybe X had been a little too harsh Jinx winked at Robin and grinned.

"You know Angel, not very much of a Saint. So cheer up Boy Wonder, we'll find our man," Jinx chuckled and nudged his arm with her elbow, Robin looked at it, then back at Jinx with a suspicious eye. Watching as they both walked to their spot in the cafeteria Robin decided to head back to his spot to finish his lunch, but not before he stopped to notice two familiar faces.

Malchior and Rorek outside of the cafe seeming to be talking to each other, but there was a twist. Their faces were anything if friendly in expression … in fact, they looked ready to fight and everyone else outside noticed it. Curious, Robin slowly walked up to the window in order to hear the talking a bit more clearly and he didn't have to go very far before they began to shout.

"You let her go!" Rorek shouted in Malchior's face, not caring about the startled looks everyone around them gave. Even Robin flinched at the amount of emotion that was put into it.

Malchior countered, "I didn't let her go! She went on her own! What do you want me to do! I don't rule her life! She can do whatever the hell she wants!"

"You're her brother you dumb-ass!" Rorek glared, "Use your fucking head for once! It's you the one that's supposed to be taking the bullet not her! You're such a fucking coward!"

Then came the inevitable shove, Malchior pushed hard enough to send Rorek stumbling in his steps and forcing him to reach out and grab the wall to steady his footing, "Don't ever call me a fucking coward, you fucking retard. Besides you're not in anyway related to Raven, you never were, so stay your noise where it belongs. Out my goddamn business."

"Bastard!" Rorek charged and Robin gritted his teeth as everyone in the café rushed out to see the fight, chanting the infamous chant of every school. Robin turned to see Garfield, Terra, and Star rushing to his side.

Star with a worried look on her face clung to his arm, "What's going on?"

Robin shrugged, "I dunno' but it's Malchior and Rorek."

"No shit," X approaching from his left flank snorted, "every one besides the damn office can hear them. What was their last fight about?"

"No one knows, but this will be the second time without Raven," Jinx informed with a very disturbed frown as she glanced knowingly up at her cousin, X shrugged and the group decided to check out the fight before security came around.

Malchior was tackled on the ground with Rorek on top trying to get at him with a punch, but some how was flipped off and was sent flying into the crowd. Before anyone got hit they cleared the way and cringed when Rorek landed hard on his back, but not seconds after recovered and got up. Just in time as Malchior came at him with a punch, grabbing the arm and throwing him to the ground intent on breaking his arm. Malchior wiggled free and kicked Rorek in the back.

Rorek got up with stance ready for anything, but when they heard the familiar sounds of the security team coming in. They immediately began to try and push their way free of getting caught. But some how the team appeared in front of them and grabbed a hold of the two escapers. Throwing them back into the make shift fighting ring. Both Malchior and Rorek hit each other on their backs, but separated and glared at one another.

Almost immediately everyone noticed something strange …

The security guards weren't going to stop their second round …

Malchior began with a diagonal kick to Rorek's head, but was blocked and flipped; landing on one hand he shifted his weight and kicked into his gut. Rorek grunted and shook his head from the pain, but got even more pain when it was followed by two hard punches to each side of his temples and an upper cut to throw him to the ground. Once down, Malchior lifted his foot up and stomp down on his chest, but Rorek had the sense to roll away and get to his feet.

"What now Rorek," Malchior taunted, "can't talk your way out of this one eh!"

"Fuck you Malchior!" Rorek snarled and back kicked up to Malchior's face, grabbing his ankle, it gave Rorek enough momentum to spin around with his other leg and straight sidekick Malchior's head. But it was caught again, however Rorek firmly planted his hands on the ground and with his legs alone yanked Malchior down and around forcing him to let go and catch his fall.

Open for attack, Rorek spun around on his knees and slammed Malchior's center forehead with a hard punch. His head bounced from the cement causing him to see stars, the securities noticed the seriousness of the situation and nodded. Grabbing on to Rorek and dragging him off the dazed Malchior the crowd were baffled with what had happened. The security system that was supposed to protect everyone from harm was … _**allowing **_this kind of behavior?

When it was finally all over the bell had rung and every one walked to their next periods. Robin and X glanced at each other in suspicion was they disbursed. Jinx glaring at the ground in deep thought, just concern about the whole thing, X noticed her concern and put an elbow on her shoulder, "Don't kill yourself over the whole thing, it's a fight nothing more."

Jinx sneered and shrugged X off her shoulder, "It's not just the fight you ditz, aren't you the least bit concerned that the security team practically forced them to finish it? That never happened before."

"So what, it happened, not like it's gonna' progress. If the schools anything as smart as everyone makes it out to be then the officials should figure out the issues in no time." X reassured and put a hand on her head, "So no more thinking, it's bad for you."

"Yeah, and look where it got you," Jinx snorted and steered off towards her next class leaving X to walk to his and bore himself to death for the remainder of the day.

**((--Later that night--))**

Leaning against the wall of a corner Ma and Pop's shop at Diamond Cut Boulevard. Raven, dressed in a zipped up black hoody with the hood pulled up and covering her entire face from recognition and her hand stuffed in her pockets. Concealing the one thing that'll get her job done. Not that there wasn't another way to solve the problem, it was just that her father saw fit to take care of things more … dramatically.

So to speak.

Legs covered in tight formfitting dark blue denim jeans and deadly steel toed high-heeled combat boots. She propped one of those boots on the wall she leaned on and sighed, looking down the road waiting for her target to arrive. Quite use to this kind of job, Raven was already known in the "industry", but not too much. Just a flutter of her name was there whenever they mentioned her older brother … _Malchior …_she thought distantly and chocked back tears, bowing her head to shade her face once more she took a deep breath and shook her head.

_No … you're on the job, stop it! _Sniffling and getting herself together Raven bit down on her lower lip and looked up. Just in time to notice a sleek looking black Porsche Cayman S pull up on the side of the road and parked. Glaring she snorted, _Goddamn it all this jackass is gonna' block my freakin' target sight._ Curious to see who this supposed "jackass" was Raven watched as the driver side opened and out stepped a cute looking young man.

Maybe a few yeas older than her, Raven blinked when she recognized him. Poofy, unruly, naturally spiked cowlick of light brown hair and stunning lazy (looking like he just got up) droopy hazel eyes. An ever present smirk of cockiness on his lips, Raven watched him make his way to the shop, whistling as if the world around him was his own. Raven snorted, _I pity the persons who spawned such a pathetic creature … what's his name again?_

"My boy Angel, welcome back!" Raven couldn't help to glance back at the commotion in the shop watching as the owner of the shop came out and grappled – _His names Angel? Gee I always thought it was Allen …_ Raven snorted deciding that the world was just too small she turned back to the road and watched the empty streets. Noticing a flash of a driver's light suddenly flick off, Raven tightened her grip on the weapon in her pocket preparing to charge.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her the owner and Angel were having a suspicious conversation of their own. Angel raising a curious brow, "Really? How long has the guy been there?"

The old man, maybe in the ages of 60 or 80 he was old, but he was still in a very much of a healthy state. His name was Gregory, but everyone else just called him Immortus because of his age and the many times his shop was looted, but he never died or gave up on the shop. X liked the guy because of his ambition, and of the stories he told, plus of his ever-observant nature.

But then again, if his shop was always looted, then it's expected of him to keep a close eye on hooligans. Immortus scowled and glared through his window to the blending hooded figure leaning against his wall, "Maybe about a couple of hours. Watch out for that one Angel, I think she's up to something."

X jerked his head back, "She? How do you know it's a girl? Looks like a guy from here."

Immortus snorted, "Look again, no boy has a chest like that, unless he's wearing a filled wonder-bra. Trust me boy, that's no man."

Taken back by the news, X grinned and shrugged, "Well then makes my investigation much more easier eh?"

Sharing chuckles X bought a pack of gum and a six-pack of Dr. Pepper for his own pleasures and headed out chewing on his gum, but before he got to the exit he put the pack down and the gum in his pocket. Walking towards the girl against the wall he noticed how ridged her form suddenly went, but that didn't stop him from reaching out a hand to call out to her.

However he went silenced when she pulled out a gleaming silver caliber pistil, but didn't point it at him. Oh no, she walked to the street keeping the weapon pressed against her side as she stood at the corner and just when a black Jaguar pulled up passed the shop the window's rolled down. She whipped up the weapon and X gapped, "Oh shit … GET DOWN!"

Immortus, even though the warning wasn't for him got down anyway, while X ran for the girl as hand held AK-47's pocked out the windows and fired at them, just before anything hit the girl. X tackled her around her waist and pulled her to the ground to dodge the lethal bullets that whizzed right passed their heads. When the onslaught ended silence and an alarm in the middle of the streets rang out.

Raven, completely confused on why she was on the floor shook her head and tried to get up but felt some form of heavy weight atop of her back, _What the …_ letting the thought wonder she looked above and behind her to notice that Angel had his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her down over his body … as if to protect her. Now normally any other girl on any normal occasion would have been flattered … but Raven was no ordinary girl and this was no ordinary occasion.

"What the fuck, are you doing on top of me?" she asked crudely, her violet eyes glaring down hard on the male who looked up at her and blinked as if confused. Rolling her eyes she fatally tried to shove him off her with one hand, "Get off of me you perv!"

"Perv?" X sneered, "I think a little thanks are in order, I just saved your sorry ass from getting turned into a target."

Raven scoffed, "You didn't save me from anything, they wouldn't have killed me because I would have gotten the first shot in, if it wasn't for you. Now again, _**get off me!"**_

X scowled and did as told, but slowly just to spite her, once freed she got up and searched the ground for her gun when it wasn't in her hand. Seeing that it wasn't on the street she looked around her and found a flash of silver in the hands of her dismay. Traveling the arm up to his smug/scowling face Raven glared and held out her hand, "Hand it over."

"Oh this little thing?" he grinned, "No I think I'll keep it as a little thank you present."

Raven scowled and glared menacingly, without warning she lashed out with a round house kick and knocked the gun from his hands at the same time barely coming close to breaking his wrist with her heavy boots. Spinning all the way and bending down to take the gun from the ground she cocked it and pointed it at the grimacing X, "Don't ever cross me again, I should kill you for interrupting a very important assignment."

X glared, "Then go ahead, I'd like to see you pull that trigger."

"I said I _should _kill you," Raven sneered and turned her back to him pulling her hood back up and gun back in her pocket, "doesn't mean I will. No, that's reserved for another time and another one. I won't be the one to have your blood on my hands."

She rounded the corner leaving X in utter confusion and frustration.

Not only at the fact that a girl had treated him like he was trash … but the fact that it was Raven herself … the quiet goth-girl with nothing to say and everything to prove. She was out on hit … but who did she work for?


	3. Read the Signs

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the series/comics' characters, only the few names that you're not familiar with.**

**A/N: Well do to a request from one of my viewers here's the age and grade they all are –**

**Robin: Senior 17**

**X: Senior 18**

**Cyborg: College student 19**

**Garfield (Beast Boy): Sophomore 16**

**Star: Senior 17**

**Jinx: Junior 17**

**Raven: Junior 16**

**Malchior: Senior 18 ½**

**Rorek: Senior 17**

**Terra: Sophomore 15**

**Hope the helps, here's the third chapter, enjoy … and thanks for the reviews. Oh and sorry for the weird setting up top with the list, the editing thing just wasn't cooperating with me and I didn't want to fight it, so, yeah. Blah, whatever, here's the chapter.**

--

**Read the Signs**

The next day at school after the incident with Raven, X entered his Creative Writing class pleased to see she had actually come to school. Though completely ignored his present through out the whole class as to pretend that he wasn't even there. So when the bell rang X followed after her fast pace, "Hey! Raven! Wait!"

She didn't wait, didn't spare him a passing glance, just kept her nose in her book as she walked through the crowd. Flawlessly dodging all the obstacles that came at her, while X wasn't having such a good time. Trying to keep up with the violet haired girl dressed in nothing but a long sleeved shirt fit more for a guy than a girl. With one side of the neck leaning down her shoulder she show her wearing a black tang top inside. Pants similar to last night clung to her figure, leaving much to the imagination.

Ordinary, nothing special, in fact if it weren't for last night and everything else that happened in between then and now X would have thought she **_was _**an ordinary girl. But she wasn't … that much he knew, and just before she entered her class he was close enough to reach out and grab her elbow to grab her attention – literally.

Up her head shot from the book to glare intense heat into his hazel eyes as she yanked her person back, "Do not touch me again."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd waited," X scowled and leaned against the post of the trying to catch his breath, "damn girl you move fast!"

"Is that it?" Raven scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest waiting to be impressed, X growled, _This girl … is insufferable!_

"No that isn't it," he shot up to his full height, not that it intimidated her one bit, and he knew it. He just wanted to get his point across, noticing that everyone in what looked to be her chemistry class was staring at them and he could already hear the rumors circulating. Looking back down at Raven he said in a lower voice, "we gotta' talk, think you could meet me at the parking lot at lunch?"

Raven blinked, then blinked again as if to be sure she wasn't dreaming. She scoffed and rolled her eyes entering her class she left him hanging as she took her seat reopening her book. Once again ignoring him, X sighed and looked up to notice the teacher impatiently tapping her foot on the ground in a classic warning scowl. Chuckling nervously he rubbed the back of his neck and waved, "Sorry for the interruption … uh … gotta' go."

"Then get Xavier, you can talk to your girlfriend at lunch." Cringing at the thought of Raven even being his girl X high-tailed it out of there before he was further embarrassed. Teachers can be ruthless if it's one thing he knew about school. Parents had no say in the matter of public humiliation. Rushing down the hall to his next class he left Raven gripping her book with much force just thinking of all the ways she could torch that sad excuse of a human being.

Eyes going up and to her left to see a couple of girls giggling and whispering obscene things about her Raven looked to the teacher and notice her back was turned to write down the assignment. Knowing this, Raven pulled out her BeBe gun from her pocket and shot it point black at the two girls. Both yelped and screamed shooting up from their chairs. Raven concealed her weapon and watched with much amusement as the teacher punished the girls for their disturbance.

As lunch rolled around Raven exited her class and immediately headed down to the library. Very much aware of the request X pleaded with her, but never actually thought to follow through with it. So she wasn't going to. Unfortunately as she exits the building she was met with X leaning against the entrance eyeing her and her alone. Slowing to a stop a glare in her eyes as he gleamed mischievously, "Kinda figured you'd show me up, this isn't even anywhere near the lot."

"Shoo fly, don't bother me," Raven sneered and stormed right passed him, but X was X and being himself e followed after her.

"Are you always this harsh to your friends? To … your brother?" hoping that she'd bite and he'd probably get an explanation, X was baffled when she just merely blinked and raised a brow at him.

"Jinx told you about what she saw the night before … didn't she." It was more a statement than a question, but X stumbled. _Wow … she doesn't skip a beat does she?_

Not sure how to respond, Raven responded for him and flicked her hand in a snobbish dismissal, "Just forget about it, my family business is my own, you need not know about it. As a matter of fact, you shouldn't even be conversing with me. Don't you have a mysterious rider to hunt down with Bird-Blunder? Leave me be."

She walked faster, and X glared, she wasn't getting off that easily, "Then how about telling me what the hell happened last –"

Without warning she spun around and shot her hand out to his chest, grabbing a hand full of his shirt and yanking him down till their faces were barely a half an inch apart. X couldn't help the temptation of kissing her, he didn't know why, but at that moment. Even with the evil warning glare in her eyes, just their simple close proximity bore hard into his mind.

He could practically smell the shampoo in her hair, just a simple forward motion would be enough to capture her lips with his own, and they just looked so soft. So utterly distracting from the warning she growled at him, "You never repeat that night here … understand? This school isn't as safe as you think it is … there's something even more powerful going on then your petty feud on the streets. If your anything as smart as I think you are, don't dare follow me after today, you don't know me and I don't know you. So back the fuck off."

The spell was broken when she pushed him away and X blinked putting hand to his head; stumbling back he took a deep breath. Holding it in then releasing it in one huff he shook his head, barely recalling what she had told him. Too caught up in the moment he glared at the ground and shook his head, _Idiot! What the hell were you thinking? She gives a warning, a free ticket to knowing more about whatever the hell is going on and all you can thing about is … is kissing her? Damn Angel … you've been with Jinx for far too long._

With that conclusion reached he scratched the back of his head as a thought came to him, "Speaking of Jinx … where is she again?"

A shrug and a turn he went off to find his cousin and hopefully find Robin to try and make sense of everything. While on the other hand Raven was fuming as she stomped into the library, _Why do I always run into the imbecilic when I'm on the damn job! Shit! I hope this doesn't come back to bite me._

"Oh little sister," looking up and noticing that she had made her way to the back of the library where the stuff usually no one looks for was located. Raven's already fowl mood darkened when she saw her brother Malchior leaning against the shelf with arms crossed. Next to him standing with hands in pockets was a sneering and dreadfully uncomfortable Rorek.

Raven, was repulsed, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were suspemded."

Rorek snorted, "We where … but that doesn't exactly mean we can't sneak in to talk to you."

Malchior glared at Rorek, "Actually pansy over here wanted to talk, not me."

"So I see," Raven sneered and leaned against the row book clenched angrily in hand, "and what is it exactly do you want to talk about."

"We want you gone," Rorek blurted, and Malchior bowed his head shaking it with a frustrated sigh.

"Must you be so blunt all the time?"

"Well I'm not going to lie," Rorek growled, then looked back at Raven, "we –"

Malchior interrupted, "When you say "we" you do mean just "you" right?"

Rorek scoffed, "Fuck off Malchior, you're not exactly helping."

"Don't tell me to fuck off, shit-face, I didn't want to come here and Raven's not gonna' quit just because you told her too," Malchior growled trying to be quiet enough not to attract attention. Raven glanced around the shelf to noticing close treading students searching for their books. Hoping that they'd go somewhere else before the two burst into a bout she turned back to them and got in between.

"Both of you shut the hell up," she whispered harshly, "you're not supposed to be here remember? Now what the hell do you mean you me to quit? Rorek we tried that already. Both you, Malchior, and myself. Trigon's just too powerful."

"But he's as dumb as all hell," Rorek shook his head forgetting about Malchior for the moment, "who the hell does he think he is to be taking on Slade Wilson like this? Sending us to eliminate all his hard hitters, Raven it's suicide! One of us are going to get hurt, or worse, killed! We gotta' try again. Besides I just picked up word that Slade has treaties with the Brother Hood of Evil, and Brother Blood … not a very nice bunch if you know what I'm trying to say."

Raven walked closer to him and actually gave him a pleading look, "Rorek, I want to get out just as badly as you do … but … we can't … it's impossible. You know this."

Rorek frowned and sighed, reaching out and pulling Raven into a warm embrace. Raven didn't hesitate to return the gesture, ignoring her brother's snort of distaste that is and listened to her best friend's heart beat for a moment or two, "You know I'm just looking out for you Rae … I don't wanna' see you get hurt again."

Malchior gagged, "Oh please, someone break out the violin and pull out the tissues, we're having a moment."

Both pulled away and Rorek flipped off Malchior, "Go to hell Malchior, you were the one that started that threat anyway, you abandoned her and lied to us!"

"But I came back right?" he counted with a smug grin and Raven rolled her eyes walking up to her brother and hugging him as well Malchior snickered, "So what? Is this an "I accept your apologies" hug or what?"

Raven sighed and held fast, "Something more like a, you're-my-brother-I-can-never-hate-you hug … besides … you always come back. I just have to remember you're one of Trigon's favorite soldiers."

"Right," pulling away the three looked amongst each other and snickered, shaking their heads at their pathetic actions before the bell rang, "well you heard the bell. Move it."

Raven nodded and straightened herself out making her way out, Rorek grabbed her elbow forcing her to turn back and give him a curious look. He smirked and asked mischievously, "Want us to get that monkey off your back?"

At first confused about what he was talking about, realization dawned and she grinned and shook her head, "Naw, I think I can handle this guy."

Malchior having caught wind of the advice spoke out his concern, "You sure? He's not exactly a tell and leave."

She shrugged, "I'll think of something."

**((--Last Period of the Day--))**

After the late bell rang, Raven had already entered her advanced math class with Robin and took her seat next to him. Which was the thing that started their mutual respect, both challenged each other's wits and numbers on the paper and mouth. Nodding when he waved and flashed her that award-winning smile Raven put her book down and looked up to him, "So, I've heard all this commotion about the mysterious racer. What are you and X planning on doing about him?"

Robin sneered and scoffed, "I really don't wanna talk about it … right now I got bigger problems. Slade's planning on moving me and mother into his house. I still can't believe she's down for him."

Raven's eyes widened every so slightly before going passive once more taking in the information, Robin never liked Slade … in fact, he absolutely despised him. Wanted nothing more than to see his six feet under. Yet, in a very twisted sense of humor for fate, Robin's dear mother fell for the man he hated … and fell **_hard. _**Rumors circulated in the streets that there was going to be a wedding and Raven felt this was going to be a huge problem with Robin.

So in her words of wisdom and kindness she shook her head and sighed, "Sucks to be you."

Robin slid his head from the palm of his hand and slammed it right on his desk growling harshly at Raven, "Thanks Raven, you're a real friend."

Without skipping a beat Raven bowed her head, "Your welcome."

It honestly looked to be a very sincere acceptance, but Robin knew better. Raven was harsh, witty, and sarcastic to the point of insulting. However, it was funny, because that was the reason why Robin respected her. She took shit from no one.

"Alright class listen up," Mrs. Applesauce trotted in her hair as messy as always and outfit as in disarrayed as always smiled at her students and took a breather, "we gotta get some work done fast and before we continue, can I have everyone's work from last night?"

Half the class groaned and even more just started to bang their heads on their desks for forgetting, Robin and Raven huffed and out of their binders pulled out their work and turned it in. As Raven walked up to the teacher she glanced at the window of the door just for happenstance and there, she saw X walking by. But like her took a second glance and noticed she was in a class with his rival Robin Richards.

What he was doing in the hall was beyond her, but she prayed that she didn't have to cross his path after school. Otherwise she'd go nuts. Since when has "the nobody" suddenly slid into her life and over shadowed her steps? He had no right, and the idea of taking him out of his misery was an entertaining one. But … unfortunately he had too much family and murder was a messy thing to hide.

Especially if she was in the same class and same school as the alleged stalker.

--

"And you're sure about this?"

_"That's right man, she was there and she had a partner. Trigon's making his move."_

"I see … and you're uneasy about this?"

_"What the hell do you think? If he's already sending his daughter to do us in, it's only a matter of time before the Dragon comes for us!"_

"Oh please, Trigon's not stupid enough to send his best soldier to take out a bunch of weaklings like you. If I have any sense at all I should get rid of you urchins myself."

_"But … Slade!"_

"Don't get your head all in a knot boy, I still have use for you … **_creatures._** You say she was with someone that night?"

_"Yeah, some guy that saved her dumb-ass."_

"Oh really, if she's so dumb how come you're not competent enough to go back and finish the job? Just find her significant other and tail him, after which confront him and by all means extract whatever kind of information you can from him about Trigon."

_"Why the kid? Why not go for the main course … you know Trigon's daughter."_

"Because that's exactly what they're expecting. Besides, sending you fools to capture the little princess is ridiculous. If you couldn't kill her before, what makes you think you'll be able to take a shot when she knows you're after her. Think please."

_"Right … we're on it Slade."_

"Good, now have a good night."


	4. Confusing What Is Real

**Disclaimer: You know the drill people. If owned the Teen Titans would I really be writing this story? Of course not!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reveiws, you're all very nice, here's the fourth chapter, enjoy!**

**--**

**Confusing What Is Real**

"Okay, we're here … what now?" Garfield grumbled, late sitting in the bed of his truck with his girlfriend as the nocturnal teens parked at the cliff of a scenic view over the whole city. Sort of like a "Make-out Point" but this one was more of a meeting place for the criminally involved. Which would be Robin, Angel, Jinx, Star, Cyborg, Garfield, Terra, and a two other's that decided to come along.

One of them was a shady character that freaked everyone out because he was just … so … silent. His name was Ronald Glitch, but everyone just called him Wicked because … well … as his name suggested. No one knew if he was a murderous freak or what not, but one thing was for sure when told to do something the guarantee that the job – no matter how dirty – was going to be done. Being a dark-goth just like Raven, X had to faintly wonder if they ever spoke to each other.

Eye's always behind dark black shades, and hair slicked back and pointed up with tendrils of his bangs coming down to frame his face. The stare he gave everyone with the shades was unnerving. Always in black, X shivered when his stare landed on him.

"What the hell else snot-brain?" X inwardly groaned and gave Jinx a look of disbelief when her little brother, Gizmo Seth whined, a small middle-schooled boy genius – though that was argued among most – he had no hair what-so-ever on his head. Though X knew that maybe if he wasn't so annoying he'd get along with the kid more better. But **_everyone _**thought he was annoying, "We're here to trace the looser-scared-ass-bitch of a rider that slapped you fools stupid."

"Yeah?" Garfield glared, "Well then why do we need a short ass wanna-be like you."

"I don't know, you tell me I'm not the one that tries to reach the top but can't even out run Wally Flash. Slow ass dweeb," Gizmo snickered and teased even further when Garfield jumped out of the bed and stormed up to fight, but Terra stopped him and before anything else could progress.

Robin stepped in, "Okay! Enough! Look, what Gizmo said was right. We're here to find out who are mystery racer is and to find out what the hell he's really after. Gar, get back, Gizmo shut the hell up, am I clear?"

"Clear as a crystal Bird-Boy-Wonder," Gizmo winked and flashed his tongue at Garfield.

X cleared his throat and harshly shoved Gizmo back to Jinx who caught him and held his mouth shut when he started to protest while X spoke up, "Now that, that's out of everyone's system, what do you say we get to work?"

Just as everyone moved to hover over Star who opened her laptop on Garfield's tail bed, Jinx followed and warned Gizom to shut his mouth as she pulled open her own top. It wasn't until both were turned on did something strange start to take place. Star and Jinx both glanced at each other in wonder as their screens booted up to a desktop of a black background. A single word, etched in red and looked to be dripping in blood was the word … **_WRATH_**.

Then without touching a thing the screen began to type out a message under the big single word. Robin looked to Star, "What's going on?"

She shrugged, "I don't know … Jinx?"

The pink haired punk snorted and sneered, "You're asking me?"

"What does it say?" Terra urged and Ronald Glitch – or Wicked – surprisingly read it off to the baffled teens.

**_"'The sin of Wrath is ruled by the angelic demon Satan, whom which travels from heaven to earth tempting and testing humans like you and me. Seeking to destroy humankind, the Bear of the world will forever carry the burden of reminding the world of Wrath as blood-red crimson regrets pour forth on earth's soil. Satan will laugh as his deed is done … and I … Sin … as his gladiator.'" _**In the silent pause, everyone stood taking it all in, deep and rather threatening. Wicked took off his glasses and with his passive, emotionless expression voiced his thoughts, "I believe what _"Sin" _is trying to do is to scare us. Saying that our sin is Wrath."

Cyborg snorted, "Yeah? Well what the hell was up with "Satan" and all that shit! This guy is asking for trouble."

Wicked shook his head, "No, you misunderstand. What he was doing was simply explaining what Wrath **_is_** and what it **_represents_**. Satan is the ruler of Wrath as he so said, and as for the "Bear" it is the animal that is linked to the sin or emotion, where "blood-red crimson regrets" are the typical colors of this … sin."

Robin sneered, "So how does that help us find him? And how the hell did he get a hold of both Star and Jinx's laptop?"

"I don't know," Wicked shrugged, "I'm not the computer genius here."

"And that's my cue," Gizmo smirked and rubbed his hands together, getting himself psyched for the hack, "move out the way sister, let the big-boys do the rest."

Garfield snorted, "_ 'BIG' _is pushing it a bit."

The little middle-school kid snickered, "Well you know what they say Tiny-Tim, BIG things come in SMALL packages."

Jinx gagged, "Will the both of you just shut it, Gizmo get to work already!"

"Alright ganny-mayhem, don't get your panties all in a knot I'm on it," cracking his fingers and connecting his laptop to Jinx's the silent air was filled with rapid typing by the small boy genius. Robin scowled and walked back to his 911 Carrera S Porsche parked next to X's Cayman S. Both got into their drivers' side and sat in thought.

Star notice Robin's absents and opened the passenger to sit down with him, "So … uh … weird huh? That this, Sin guy is actually targeting you two."

Angel snorted, smirking looking as charming as ever with his sparkling amber hazel eyes, "Come on cutie you worry to much. Don't be so paranoid, Robbie-poo can handle himself, right kid?"

From the driver's Robin leaned on his wheel to see X and flipped him off, Star rolled her eyes and put his hand down on her lap, "Stop it, you two both act like little kids. It's not good."

"I'll tell ya what's not good cutie," X snickered, "It's you hangin' in looserville and missin' out on the really fun stuff. Come on, prince charming over there can't be all that."

"Don't push it **_Angel_**," Robin growled gritting his teeth trying had to keep his temper in check; Star could feel the tension in the air and sighed.

"Look, enough is enough," she scolded, her bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the night pierced deep into both the guys' hearts warning them that being the human she was. She had a temper just as fierce as the next scorning female, "both of you want this guy and I don't see how it is you can get to him when you're always at each others' throats. You, Angel, should watch your tongue, and Robin, don't be so quick to throw a punch. My goodness."

For a moment the two appeared to have really taken her word into consideration, but X being himself scoffed and mocked, "Yes mother, and don't worry I'll remember to scrub behind the ears as well. Bull-crap."

"Angel," Star groaned and shook her head.

Robin snickered, "No offense Star … but … that was the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Robin!"

"Hey! We got a lock on Sin!" Garfield called; Robin and X immediately got up and hovered over the laptop with Gizmo to see the familiar map and a yellow arrow … heading their way!

X raised a brow, "Is that thing reading right?"

Gizmo turned around and shot X a dry look, "Hey, scum-chewer, don't mock my intellect, the computer's not wrong, you're just in disbelief," returning to the screen he typed a few more things and the map zoomed into the yellow arrow. Lines producing from various sides telling its status, status that Gizmo read off, "whoa … no wonder this dude got you slow-mos, he ain't cruzin' with junk. His torque is off the chart and his horse mileage is, damn! You'll never catch this guy, what I'm tryin' to say here is that compared to you boys' he makes the Porsche look like toy cars!"

Robin scoffed, "Yeah? Well I'd like for him to tell me that to my face."

"Well then get your asses into gear," Gizmo sneered, "cause by the looks of this thing, this guy ain't stoppin'."

"Don't need to tell me twice," X made a break for his car with Robin right next to him. Meanwhile Gizmo continued to look into the GT in greater detail, Jinx, Wicked, and Cyborg stood by to watch him, while Terra, Gar, and Star went to check up on Robin.

Wicked glared at the screen, "Gizmo, what do you think you're doing?"

Gizmo snuffed, "What I think I'm doin' is making sure my cuz doesn't walk into another trap, that's what. This Ford GT seems awfully familiar."

Cyborg raised a brow, "You sayin' you've seen this guy before?"

"No bolt-bucket," Gizmo snarled, "I never saw the damn thing before, but its ride is familiar if you're in tune with the world."

Jinx noticed Cyborg and Wicked were struggling with Gizmo's strange info and sighed tiredly, "The style of the rider and the car was mentioned on the FBI's top-most-wanted list, the 13 Nightriders – as they so call themselves – all around America. The top-charted of the 13 is a guy no one's ever even seen or heard of. Evading the cops like there's nothing to it, reports of the vehicle were straightforward. A midnight-blue **_Ford GT_**."

"So if this "Sin" is the #1 of the 13 listed … what do you think the chances of our boy's catching him?" Wicked noted as he looked up to watch X and Robin get ready to fly once the GT came careening around the corner.

"Zilch," blunt and out-spoken Gizmo crossed a finger across his throat as he turned to lean against the tail bed of the truck. Looking down at the ground feeling the rumble of the on coming vehicle, Garfield, Terra, and Star both jogged back to the truck. Star with a look of great worry on her face.

Terra wrapped an arm over the taller friend and gave a reassuring smile, "Oh come on Star, you know X didn't really mean what he said."

Star shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes and biting on her lower lip she looked over to the cars and in her head made a silent prayer to protect the two rivals. Yes, to most it may have been ridiculous to do such a thing. But even though she supported them all the way, she still feared for their lives. Keeping to herself, everyone noticed just around the bend a flash of light.

In no time the headlights of the car introduced the roaring Ford GT taking the turn in a flawless drift and speeding straight passed the scenic view where Robin and X took off after him. With Robin in the lead he gritted his teeth and stepped on the gas mind locked on nothing more than to finally catch the disrespectful devil. X allowed him to keep the lead having traded communicators kept in contact with the younger racer, "Yo, two-bit-two-face, you read me?"

"I would, but you're a book with absolutely no point." Robin responded dryly, "Damn! This guy's fast!"

"Well then step on it grandma! I'm right on your ass!"

"Yeah? Well you can kiss it while you're back there!"

Shift, break, and drift the Ford GT was trying to create a gape, however found that the two were even more of a headache then originally estimated. Their skills were exceptional – that much was sure with the way they kept up. Even in this twisted terrain on the side of the mountain they were proving to be most challenging to shake. Granted the start of the whole conflict had been the intruder in the first place, but it was really up to Robin and X to finish it.

"I'm on him!" Robin announced finally getting a visual of the GT rounding another sharp bend; Robin wasted no time in speeding up and taking the turn, although not as perfect. The in the review mirror it was seen and a smirk of amusement was to be had on the challenger's face. _Oh … how fun … _

Faster the GT went and Robin stayed on him, using a few tricks to stay with the guy, X still the follower watched and observed the rapid fluid motion of the drivers. Both Robin and **_"Sin", _**getting a good feel on which had the better chance of getting away and he actually hated to see that Robin was struggling. In fact, both he and himself were struggling to keep up, and the Ford wasn't even trying! How he knew was because a few times he caught the guy slowing down and just when Robin got close enough he went even faster.

Sure, Robin noticed … but on X's point of view … it looked … **sad**.

Hell, X was embarrassed for him.

Then, the inevitable happened, the road widen when they just about entered civilization, but instead of entering on the freeway the GT did a full 180 facing Robin and gunned the throttle. Never knowing what hit them, the GT sped right passed them in a blur and back up the mountainside! X, having saw the move earlier, did the same thing and followed, forcing Robin to take the freeway already lost.

"Damn … you're good … whoever the hell you are. It takes skill to get rid of Robin that way." X whispered to himself, but with the communication still on Robin heard it all.

"Hey! I heard that!" was the immediate response.

X rolled his eyes and stayed on task, knowing a few of the challenger's tricks he applied his own and tested to see if he could stay on him. However as he slowly caught up to him, noticing there was no playing around on the challenger's part. X narrowed his eyes in suspicion glancing at his meter he glared at the GT, _You wanna' play? Let's go, then. _In a sudden shock for the GT, X pressed on his first spray and shot forward, catching up with little to no trouble and coming side to side with one another.

X swerved to one side, then rammed into the GT with such force that the car scrapped the guardrail that protected the car from rolling off the cliff. Shocked, X could tell he wasn't expecting such a trick and ended up falling behind. Leaving X to the front, "HA! What now bitch!"

Karma came right back and bit him in the tail … not quite as literally as suggested, but the GT sped up and nudged X from behind so hard, he was sure he got whiplashes! "Ah … why you little …"

X stomped on his break, forcing the Ford to swerve to the side and once again race at his side. At the same time both slammed the sides of their cars to each other, at a lock X struggled to not only keep the steering in check, but to keep his speed from dropping. However it could not be helped, with out warning the Ford thumbed his nitrous and a mini bomb was dropped. Almost spinning out of control X slowed down watching as the GT sped off into the night.

The thing was fast without its spray, but when added … it was gone.

"Fuck! Damn it! Shit!" X cursed and swore over and over again as he stopped at the scenic view where everyone saw the GT blur pass whipping up wind that was equivalent to that of a violent storm. Still in his car, X glared at the steering wheel, then exploded. Jerking his car door open and getting out he slammed it shut and moved to kick his car in pure and utter rage. However stopped, before he could do anymore damage to the poor thing.

Gizmo on the side chuckled, "Told you they had no chance against that thing. The midnight blue Ford GT is notorious around the country. What he's doing fooling with sad excuses of racers like you … is **_way _**beyond me."

Still seeing red, X looked up and stormed to Gizmo, "Got something to say Gizmo? Huh? Come on you testing me?"

Seeing the conflict Jinx rushed to stop him from turning her younger brother into a rag-doll. Putting her hands on his shoulder and shoving him back to his car she looked him dead in the eye warning, "X. **_Calm. Down. _**Where's Robin?"

On the ground his eyes were trained, glaring, seething, raging, just tense and in so much anger he shoved Jinx away from him and got back into his car, "Robin's on the freeway … heading back here if he wants to I don't give a fuck, but I'm gone. Tell Rouge I'm not coming back …"

"X …" Jinx pleaded softly.

X shook his head, "It's not permanent … I just need a day or two to clear my head. See ya."

"Wait," putting herself between the door and the car X was already in the driver's place getting ready to go when she asked, "are you coming to school tomorrow? Or any of the days you're gone? Stander question."

"Yeah … sure … whatever … now move." She did as told and when the car door slammed for the second time that night. X tore out, back onto the road and drove off.

--

"So what now?"

"…We follow the kid … tail him, watch him, then get his ass and interrogate him … and we start tomorrow."

"The kid?" asked the lower ranker in confusion, "why not just go for the cream of the crop?"

"…Shut-up," growled the leader, resulting in both companies to sit in silence. Their voices hardly loud enough to echo through the large boxed warehouse, dark and dry with only a single window that lit a single part of the warehouse. The two parties sat with a crate in between each other. Cards in stacks as they played the infamous game of poker.

"You know … I was just wondering, cause isn't the girl the other guy's like … daughter or something? So shouldn't she know more than the kid?"

"Hey, didn't I say shut-up? Listen the first time fool."

The later snorted, "Fine, be that way. But why are we here in the middle of no where again?"

The leader sighed exasperated, but held his temper for the sake of the job, "Because, we're here to guard the house in case some fools come in and try to steal the bosses stash that's why."

_"To bad he put you incompetent morons to the task,"_ both the follower and leader jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, pulling out their guns and pointing into the dark trying to find the feminine voice that pierced the silent night.

"Who's there man? Show yourself!"

_"Ooo …you're shaking … how pathetic."_

"Hey man! Stop foolin' get out where we can see you!"

_"You mean … like this?" _from the top of the boxes leapt the female, but before any one of them could fire a shot, she tackled the leader and wrestled him to the ground, keeping his hand on the gun. Raven twisted his wrist to point the gun at his partner and let out a shot. Killing him instantly with a bullet to the head, then pulled out her own silencer and shot into the back of his head … needless to say he wasn't getting back up.

_"Dragon to Raven, the outside perimeter is clear, everything cool in there?" _Malchior whispered through his communicator holding his right ear. Raven sighed and got up, turning the bodies on their backs making sure they were both dead she nodded to reassure herself then calmly walked to the exit.

"Raven to Dragon, that is affirmative, I'm raising the flag. The warehouse is now officially in the hands of the Hellborn."

_"Copy that … so what the hell took you so long to get here in the first place, you never said." _Outside, taking a deep breath of the crispy midnight air, Raven closed her eyes relishing in the soft breeze that the secluded area allowed her. She walked around the warehouse to the back in order to catch a full view of the lovely lit city. Beautiful was the only thing that came to mind the lights was like diamonds that sparkled and shined in the wake of the waning darkness.

Breath taking … noticing she was side tracking herself she returned back to her conversation with Malchior and sneered, "Nothing big, just a few goddamned inconsiderate jerks giving me hell is all. I tell ya, the cops really gotta' step up their game. These street racers are as annoying as all hell."

_"Heh, so I see. Retuning to base … see you at home."_

"Right, Raven out."

The night was waning, the morning sun was rising, and she was still left in its wake. As much as she'd love to just sit here and gaze at the run rising witnessing the twilight hour of the morning work was to be done and with the task her father was trying to accomplish. Well, she saw it as only a matter of time before it all goes up in smoke.

--

**Any questions on the "Sin" and "Wrath" part, just ask and I'll answer the best I can, but most of what is said is true, the Internet is a powerful thing, but if I got any info wrong please tell me. Thank's for reading my story, I've very grateful.**


	5. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters in the comic or the cartoon series. You know the drill**

**A/N: chapter five everybody …**

**--**

**Vulnerable**

School the next day wasn't so eventful, during the beginning and lunch Jinx had went around looking for X, but found that he wasn't on campus. Meaning that he had possibly skipped the day. Not surprised at all, but annoyed that she was left by herself. Jinx sighed and sat in her last period class, World History. The most boring class in her whole schedule, in fact the part that made it boring was her teacher's droning. Giving her time to stare out the window and observe the rest of campus.

It wasn't until the bell rang did Jinx finally feel like something was about to happen, walking towards the school bus, Jinx stopped when she spotted Raven sitting on the school's marbled name reading her current larger-than-life book. Looking around she glanced at her clock and took note that the bus didn't come till late 3:30 she shrugged and decided to chat it up with Raven. Besides, she had a few questions for her.

"Raven," Jinx greeted, hearing her name, Raven glanced up from her book and was relieved to see that it was only Jinx. Though a tad ticked that she was being interrupted again from her novel.

"Jinx," Raven nodded and gently closed her book, setting it aside she watched the pink haired punk climb the marble and sit next to her.

Jinx smiled, "So, what'cha reading this time?"

Raven shrugged, "Nothing special, what is it you want?"

"Oh nothing, just to chill, I haven't talked to you in awhile and since Angel isn't here I have to wait for the bus that doesn't come till 3:30. What's your excuse?"

"Rorek is picking me up," Raven shrugged, "but since he's suspended he's taken the extra work hours at his job, so I don't leave campus till … well … same time."

Jinx grinned, her catty-pink eyes gleaming with mischief, "Rorek huh? Well … has he made any moves yet?"

Raven blinked, completely lost at the sudden turn of conversation, "What?"

"Oh come on," Jinx nudged her, "You know what I mean, you always hang with him and you two are hardly if ever apart. When are you guys gonna' fuss up and get with the hooking-up? Everyone's dieing for you to be with him."

The dawn of the subject befell on Raven, and her mouth dropped wide open, eyes widen into large saucers she rapidly shook her head, "Oh no, Rorek? Never! He's like a brother to me, plus Malchior can hardly stand him, and he's hung up on some other girl. I forget her name, but she's out of state from here."

A dry look came upon Jinx's face and she scoffed, "Yeah right. Speaking of your brother … um … I don't want to get too personal here, but … how are you guys?"

The question was straight up, Jinx was the closest thing Raven ever came to female confidant. Even though she does tend to leak out information on her life, Raven was an expert at crowd controls so rumors didn't really bother her. Sighing and looking out on to the road Raven shrugged, "We're okay … but Scathe came back … and he's demanding that Malchior follow him into the family business. The last time he asked Malchior declined … but now. He's actually contemplating it and he wants me to come with them back to Azarath."

"Azarath?" Jinx questioned in confusion, but when delving into her mind to find the familiar word again she nodded in understanding, "Oh right, Azarath … you guy's home island right?"

"Yeah."

"So what? You guys going?"

"Maybe … maybe not … it depends." Raven shrugged again and picked up her book; fiddling with it for a while in her hand she stayed silent. Jinx didn't want to push with too much questions so she stayed silent with her. Waiting for the goth to continue on her own, and to finish recollecting her thoughts, "Scathe made a deal with him … if he doesn't pay off the loft we live in after this month than … we're packing and going."

"Wow," Jinx pouted, "that's sad … and I was beginning to like you."

Raven said nothing in response, as if the weight of the situation was bearing down on her. The two girls sat in a comfortable, yet thoughtful silence. Allowing one another to think through whatever that needed to be thought of. Jinx glanced at Raven and noticed how she pulled her knees up to her chest and held it in a tight hug. Basically curling into a tight ball and staring blankly at the ground, her long violet hair pulled back into a messy clip.

The teeth of the clip barely grabbing all of the strands of hair as it flew about her face when the wind blew harder than normal. Wisps clouding over her head making it look like it was some form of dark omen that hovered over her. Sadness; was the emotion that comes to mind when witnessing the scene. Jinx almost expected her to be wearing tattered, torn, bloodied, and all in all dirty Victorian styled kind of dress. Those formal dresses that reach passed her feet.

Yeah … that's what it looked like to Jinx.

Raven had always been different from everything.

Everyone always placed her as being a goth … just by the way she sometimes dresses and actions all brooding or depressed. When really … she was just being herself, never trying to be something she wasn't she got along with almost everybody. Yet when annoyed, or in a fowl mood she lets it bee known and everyone somehow understands. Her silences spoke volumes.

All that was needed was the look in her eyes and it was understood what she wanted or what she was trying to say without saying anything.

Confusing?

To some …

To others …

Creepy

That was one of the reasons why Jinx liked to hang with her, she was for real, granted a few of the things she thought was arguable and their morals were somewhat twisted. But out of everyone Jinx had ever known, Raven was one of the only other females she had as a female confidant.

Movement, on Raven's part, caught Jinx the action. Watching her reach into her binder and pull out a piece of paper she gave it over to Jinx, "Here, Angel did come to school today … he dropped this before he left."

"What is it?" Jinx asked silently reading it's surprising content.

"It was an assignment, we were given words that we had to write a rhyming poem … this was his and I have to say his poetry is impressively dark." Raven complimented, but Jinx shook her head.

"Wait, you're in the same class as him? But you're a what? **_Junior_** and he's a **_senior, _**how do you two have the same classes? As far as I know X never took an honors class. Plus, this is … **_SO TOTALLY, _**out of character for him to write. X's a writer?"

"Poet actually," Raven corrected then sat up giving Jinx a strange look, "you never knew he took a writing class?"

Jinx blinked, "Angel's in a writing class?"

"Creative writing," Raven corrected again, "Yes, this will be his last year, I've just taken electives. You didn't know?"

Jinx snorted, "No! Writing class? X? What the hell? This world is just too damn small. And you said that he **_did _**come to class this morning? – " Raven nodded, " – well why the hell didn't I see him all day?"

"I don't know," Raven answered, even though she didn't have to, "he's not my responsibility, remember that."

Jinx looked back down at his paper she had to admit it was rather catchy, but still this didn't seem the type of poem X would write, even if he **_was _**taking a "creative writing" class. Shaking her head she put the paper into her own binder and huffed, "Angel you are something else."

"I know I am," from behind the marble slab X jumped over and sat next to Jinx with a small little smile. Raven straightened up and grabbed her books, getting ready to read it once X took Jinx away to leave her alone.

Jinx glared and slapped him on the shoulder, "What the hell is your problem? I never saw you all day and my mom was getting worried about you, hell even Gizmo started to trip. What the hell?"

X shrugged, "Like I said I needed to be alone." Another slap to the shoulder, "Now what's you problem?"

"That was for lying to me! Why didn't just say you were taking a creative writing class, hell why didn't you tell me you had writing skills? I always thought you were as dumb as a door knob."

Raven snorted trying to cover the chuckle she knew was surfacing around her lips; this didn't go unnoticed by X. In fact he was actually feeling guilty that he spotted her first before his own cousin and pouted when he realized Raven wasn't alone. Smirking at her effort to hide X snickered and playfully glared at Raven, "You ratted me out. Traitor."

Immediately Raven stopped and looked up, her face going from relaxed to passive in a matter of seconds. He was smirking at her, and actually making it seem as if they've been friends for a lifetime. At this, Raven knew she reached her level of formality with him, and resumed to be the cold Raven he knew in class, "Right, you're fault for leaving a messy trail."

"But you could have just come to me and given the paper face to face than to have a message delivered. **_That's _**leaving a messy trail." X challenged with a sly fox smirk.

Jinx noticed his change in attitude and paid close attention to Raven's actions. Noticing how she glared and sent off a strong body language of "leave me alone", she scoffed and turned away never bothering to reply as X snickered and looked back to Jinx, "So I'm a writer, one skeleton freed from the closet right?"

"Whatever, but I just wonder what else it is that you're hiding," Jinx glared and jumped off the marble, "okay then, since you are here, then let's go. Mom is expecting me back, see ya Rae."

Raven nodded, "Good-bye."

X got up and turned to Raven, "You need a lift? I can take you anywhere I'm not busy or anything."

Jinx rolled her eyes and grabbed X's arm dragging him away, "Oh just leave her alone, her **_boyfriend_** is picking her up."

Raven sent a warning glare to Jinx growling her name dangerously low, **_"Jinx."_**

X on the other hand was stumped and unknowingly held his breath, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Not that you need to know, but no I don't," Raven sneered and snatched her book, opening it to show she was through talking. X gestured for Jinx to go on ahead and wait for him as he walked back to Raven and sat dreadfully close to her. His presents didn't go unnoticed to the reading bird, " Jinx is waiting, go away."

"Not until you agree to come with me," he persisted and Raven looked up with a huff.

"Go with you?" she growled, "I thought Jinx made it clear that I'm going with someone else. So why don't you **_GO _**away and stay there."

X shrugged, smirking down at her with that cute face of his, "I guess because a gentlemen never leaves a lady behind."

Raven opened her mouth feeling crossed, "If you're a gentlemen … **_Angel, _**than I hate to see what a cretin looks like. Why are you even bothering me anyway? Shoo. Because of you I had to clean up the dirt you left when you stuck your nose where it shouldn't belong. Now go away."

With that she gathered her belongings and jumped off the marble, going to find herself somewhere else to sit, X was relentless and followed, "Look I'm just trying to be a nice guy here, can't you at least show me some gratitude?"

"I never asked for your kindness, and to be frank I don't need it," she stopped and turned to him, stepping closer to make sure he could hear her she hissed, "I don't need any one to look out for me, and that includes you Angel. I don't know you; I don't need to know you, so drop the act. Playing the "good-guy" is not your style."

"So what? You think just cause you're some hot shot hit-girl that it gives you the right to talk trash about others?" X glared, "Well, fuck you."

"Fuck me?" Raven sneered and stepped closer, height being no option, as she looked him directly in the eye, "Never … you can't even touch me. Jinx is waiting, don't hold her up … pathetic."

A flick of her hair and she was gone, never turning back and never caring about the circumstance she glared at the ground and stormed away. Little did she know X was doing the same thing, both were seething and both were tense to no end. Each for their own reasons, but one thing was for sure … neither was in a good mood … and it was going to get worse. At least for Raven, stalking back into the school to get as far as she could away from Angel she stopped when down the hall she saw two security guards block her path.

Sunglasses on, arms crossed over their chest or in their pockets, Raven blinked and calmly turned around to head back out, but through the doors entered two high school students she knew to be on the baseball team. How she knew? Because both were wearing jock cloths and held stainless steel bats in their hands, Raven gulped inwardly and glanced back at the security guards, _Shit … I never thought they'd take it personally._

"So, bitch," the first student took a step up and Raven took one back, "you think you can just come in and start killing off our boys huh? Well we're Slade's special services and guess what? He's sent us to straight fuck up that pretty face of yours. Any last words?"

Raven gritted her teeth, _No cell phone … no gun … this is one shitty way to end the school day. _Clutching her books tightly against her chest she turned her body so on either side of her was her ambushers. The only way to get away was the only thing she could think of, "Dodge this."

Faster than the students could dodge her books smacked them in the heads distracting them long enough for her to run for the exit. The security guards dashed after her as she shoved the students against the wall and jumped down the stairs. Stumbling a bit she got to her feet and ran to the road, not really sure where to go and worried that reinforcements might be called. Raven huffed and hopped the fence.

Just as she ran through the road a black car came to a screeching stop when she jumped in front of him, rolling over his hood X blinked and got out noticing that she was still running. Following where she came from he spotted four big guys going after her. Jinx on the other side took note of the situation and ran off to the skate park across from the school to where Raven dodged into.

"Raven! Raven! Come back!"

_Jinx! What the – fuck! _X ran around the door and sent a punch to the first guy knocking him to the ground and took notice of the uniform he was wearing. A security guard. Spinning around to kick the second guard in his gut the kids that were with them jumped his car and didn't bother with him. Making it clear to him that Raven was their main target. And these guards were the answer.

In the park, Jinx followed Raven frantically running through almost all the obstacle courses to get way from her pursuers, "Raven! Stop! It's me! Jinx!"

As if the name knocked her from instinct, Raven stopped above the roller bowl and turned around to notice Jinx huffing and breathing hard not a few feet from her. But behind her where the two guys, subconsciously wondering what happened to the other two, Raven saw her chance and ran for Jinx.

Jinx saw her coming, but gasped when she wrapped her arm around her neck and she swung around to her back. Apparently using her as leverage to keep her in the air for her figure-four fly kick. Nailing the guy square in the chest successfully winding him, the other stopped and tried to be smart. Going around to where Jinx was in between him and Raven.

Raven glared and swung Jinx around behind her and charged the male. Seeing her come, he watched her movements and blocked her high kick, then jumped her swipe, and countered her punch. Grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him to nail a fist to her forehead, Raven dodged it and used their closeness to her advantage. Wrapping her free hand around the back of his neck she crashed her forehead to his and ignored the major pounding in her head as she dropped the dazed student.

Stumbling backwards, Jinx grabbed her shoulders and held her steady, "Raven you alright? What the hell is going on?"

"Long story," Raven shook her head and closed her eyes tightly shut then sighed and looked up to Jinx, "what are you doing here? I thought you were with Angel?"

Jinx snorted, "Yeah I was, after we saw you jump his car and run off I went after you. What's up with the chase any way?"

Raven shrugged, "One of Malchior's problems that he just so happened to dump on me."

"Malchior?" Jinx repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah," Raven nodded, "Malchior owed some guy money and … the rest is down from there."

"Right …" Jinx was skeptic about the whole thing, but shook her head, "… come on, X'll drop you to where you want to go. Let's go."

"No I'm fin –"

"Bullshit! Let's go!" with that the argument was over, when Jinx wanted something she always got it and since she wanted Raven to come with her and X then she was going. Whether she liked it or not, back to the road she lead her and once there they found X just coming back from the school dusting his hands. Jinx glared, "Where the hell have you been?"

Startled, X looked up and noticed Raven was with Jinx, thinking fast he blinked and answered coolly, "Just checking to see if any one else was there. You okay?"

The question was directed to Raven, but it wasn't like she wanted it to, already annoyed that Jinx was ordering her around she nodded, but didn't say a word. X sighed, "Well then, get in the car."

Raven noticed it was the same Porsche from the night before and raised a brow, "But there's only two seats?"

"You and Jinx can share a seat, our house is not far from here," X waved his hand in dismissal, "so stop complaining and get in."

Again she was being told what to do, going against everything she stood for. Raven growled and rolled her eyes as she gestured for Jinx to get in the car first so she wouldn't have to bee so close to X, and squeezed in closing the door carefully feeling all sorts of uncomfortable. Especially when Jinx started her questioning, "Alright Raven, tell the truth, why were those guys after you?"

"Yeah, why" X egged, and Raven glared, knowing he knew more than Jinx at the moment. His mocking sneer boiled her blood and she wanted nothing more than to smack it off his face.

But instead growled, "Malchior screwed up a deal with those guys, a poker game and they saw me."

"So you ran?" Jinx accused, "You could have took care of them easy!"

"Not in the school, otherwise I would have been busted," Raven countered quickly, "My brother's already suspended, I can't afford to loose school as well."

"That it?" X cast an accusing side glance her way and again Raven fought the urge to lash out at him. Knowing full well he was pushing her buttons at the wrong time, her temper was up, her adrenaline was still running, and she didn't need this.

"Yes," she gritted her teeth, "that's it."

"And I'm sure it is," Jinx gave X a strange look, then glanced at Raven caught in between the two, Jinx sweat dropped inwardly and tried to make herself scarce. Trying not to get caught in the cross fire of the unknown feud that was going on between the two, Jinx had to ask X later what the beef was between them. But for now, the tension in the air was suffocating.


	6. Impreceptible

**Disclaimer: I don't own'em, you already know that.**

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, and about your question AegisX, well, I'm not sure if this answers your question. But if you mean if she's gonna' tell him what's the deal with all the goings-on then, yeah. In this chapter … I think … (takes a look) yeah. She tells him her job and stuffs.**

**Well I'ma shut it now and let you get to reading, the first part should be interesting enough. **

**Enjoy my peeps! **

**--**

**Imperceptible**

There was a design flaw in the making of Sin's Ford GT.

Not that the navigator really cared to mention. Oh-no, he trusted his Nightrider too much to care to mention that the highly combustible dry nitrous in it's tank was so sensitive to flames that even if the smallest of sparks landed every thing went up in flames. That was why when his Nightrider used the nitrous on the meeting night up at Scenic Point, after the rough housing with the two amateurs.

He had to admit, when the car came to him for repairs he was almost too scared to even touch the damn thing. Afraid to change the nitrous for fear of the heated engine setting off a large _KABOOM_ in his garage and taking not only his life's work, but his very own life with it. Shaking his head he sat at the counter of the garage and glared at the powerful machine. This car … he thought to himself … was not a car … it was a dangerous stealth machine that he knew was capable of falling back into the hands of Area 51.

Although when he jacked the thing out of the warehouse it had been nothing but scrap metal.

However … now … now it was a shining beauty with a deadly razor edge.

The sleek, almost sophisticated look, yet with that badass statement that came with the engine matched his Nightrider well. Very classy, very sassy, but most of all that worried him about it – for his Nightrider's sake – very delicate … what the hell Area 51 was doing with a Ford GT in it's garage he'll hardly know. And he hardly cared, what he did to this thing was unbelievable.

A hand was raised and he ran it through his loose long white-silver hair. With a yawn he sat back on the counter he was propped up against and glared at the floor. The worries about the Ford GT was getting to him, his Nightrider rode it too hard.

Even after he warned that it was still unstable!

However, his Nightrider never listened to him before, so why bother to start now?

Rorek sighed and jumped off the counter, throwing the wrench he had been holding to the side he walked up to the GT and looked at his reflection through the shining polished mid-night blue GT. Beautiful. In fact it had a lot of qualities like it's Rider. Beauty was just skin deep, but its personality was sporty and 'in-your-face' just like its Rider.

A small smirk came to his lips as he thought of the first time they took it out for a spin. It was just so powerful, so free, and proud. He could count on it to do almost everything that was expected of a fast, street racer. And with his Nightrider being the top on the FBI's most wanted list. It could not be anything else but, perfect.

Bring him back to reality was the sound of another engine pulling up in his front garage. Going to the door he opened it and made sure it was big enough for only himself to get through then closed it and locked it. Watching as a black car pulled up in front of the shop, where the passenger side door was jerked open and slammed shut by, "Raven?"

She was livid, he could tell as she stormed into the shop, the driver turned off his car and out came – much to Rorek's shock a person he didn't know. Well, he saw the guy around campus, but didn't know him by name. Glancing back at Raven with a raised brow as she reached into the outside small fridge she took out a bottle of water and immediately chugged it down.

"Uh …" Rorek blinked, "… Raven … what do you think you're **_doing _**hitching rides?"

She gasped for air once she took a long gulp and gave him a piercing look, "He **_insisted."_**

"So what **_happened_**," Rorek growled and Raven turned around to notice X was coming in looking around, both glared at his curiosity.

Raven cleared her throat, "Alright then Angel, you dropped me, you can leave now."

Snatching his attention, X looked up to both of the glaring individuals and smirked, "Aw come on, I've never seen this shop before. Think I could come here for a few tune ups?"

"No," Raven was quick to answer, but Rorek sunk back.

"Uh, well … it's not my shop," the nervous Rorek answered with a shrug feeling Raven's heated glare on him he excused himself and quickly sank into the back garage where the Ford GT was kept. Hearing the door make a resounding _click _it was locked and Raven herself couldn't get in without the key.

However … X was a different story.

Not that the back door mattered any to him, he still had a score to settle with Raven, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest he glared at the girl that had been a thorn on his side for the past few days. Always their paths crossed since the beginning of … well … literally when they first met. Which would be in the beginning of their year together in Creative Writing class.

"So …" he started slowly, "…this where your **_boyfriend _**works?"

It was low blow, X knew it, but it just slipped.

Raven's glare darkened ever so greatly and she put her bottled water on top of the fridge, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"However you see it," X shrugged, "after all you guys are always together, makes sense doesn't it?"

X honestly didn't know why his mouth wouldn't shut up, every word that was coming out was coming out not only the wrong way, but also just plain old **_wrong_**.

"What has that got to do with anything," she growled, "I already told you what you wanted to hear."

"Well maybe that's my problem at the moment miss thang," X pushed off the counter and slowly walked up to her, "you keep telling me what I want to hear, not what I **_need _**to hear. Those guys back there was working for Slade. A guy that's Robin's Mother is dating! Now I want to know the truth and I want to know it now, otherwise I'll find my own means of gathering information."

"Oh really?" Raven met him halfway in his walk, bring both of them standing in the middle of the empty garage, sizing the other up Raven's violet orbs stormed and surged like a violent hurricane. While X amber hazel eyes shinned mockingly and challengingly, sneering Raven growled, "Slade owns the shipment of … **_illegal _**items here in Jump city, him and my boss had been on good terms for a while, but something's come up. Slade is making deals with people that my boss deals with, now that don't sit well with us. Business is business Angel, and Slade's business is getting too dirty. Happy?"

"Power checking," X stated with a nod then smirked, "Sounds to me like you have a busy schedule."

Raven snorted and rolled her eyes, turning around and taking off her bag causing the jacket she was wearing under it to slid and show the black tang top underneath. Taking off the jacket and throwing it to the side where he bag was tossed, the tang-top she wore was tight and above her belly-button. Showing off a large black tattoo on her back just above her pelvis, in a shape of a shadowed raven, wings stretched out to touch her sides and the head pointing down.

X raised a brow, _Never took you to be a tattoo chick, wonder when she got that? _

"My schedule is none of your concern," Raven turned to give him a piercing look, "in fact, everything I do is none of your concern. So why are you suddenly so curious about my life?"

"Oh no, your life is as dull as a door knob to me," X sniffed with a playful smirk and a twinkle in his amber hazel eyes, "but what you do, now that shit is cause for some major ass concern."

"Right," Raven sneered, putting her fists on her hips glaring at X, "so what now? You know more than you should know, what do you plan to do with that information?"

"What am I going to do?" he snickered and looked up to the ceiling. Mocking thought, he heard her move and slowly looked back down to her, scanning her body as if he had X-ray vision – lord knows he wished he did – X chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe be nice and help ya out."

Raven blinked and looked over her shoulder for a brief moment, then shook her head and walked to the tool drawer, pulling out a small screwdriver. She waltzed across the garage passed X feeling his eyes all over her body, but never bothered by it. In fact she was used to it by most men in the job she was in, "Good-boys finish last, never mind helping me, I'm fine."

From a drawer under the counter on the far wall behind X she pulled out a pair of glasses with a green tint, however when looking close enough it was seen that she was reading a few information's. The screwdriver in her hand was actually a virtual tool that was helping her study up on her mechanic skills. X noticed her working on an imaginary object and smirked, deciding that it was **_so _**smart of him to sneak up behind her.

He playfully breathed down her neck; "I never said I was a good-boy."

Slowly, ever so slowly she stopped what she was doing and took off the glasses, leaning away from X enough so to look over her left shoulder up to him. Taking exceptional noticed of their close proximity, Raven slowly blinked and ran her tongue along her lips dampening their sudden dryness. Her passive expression darkened and she scowled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing hovering over me and whispering to me like I'm some kind of fucking bitch you can pick up on the streets? Get away from my damn space."

X chuckled and held up his hands in defense backing away with a smug grin, Raven turned around and put the screwdriver down, crossing her arms under her chest. Her scowl stayed and her glare was so evil Lucifer himself was trembling, however X wasn't Lucifer … not in a sense, "Sorry to have invaded your _space_."

"'_Sorry'_ doesn't exist in my vocabulary, therefore your words are empty to me … every … last … one of them," she bit down on her lower lip and glanced to the watch up on the wall. X noticed her make a face of either worry, fear, or irritation, but it was gone in a matter of a millisecond, back at him she glared and pointed to the exit, "you've over stayed your welcome, leave now."

X raised a brow and looked at the clock-taking note that it had just turned 4:56, he snorted and rolled his eyes, "Expecting someone special?"

Raven clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth, "Angel, don't start with me. Leave, _**now."** _

She was worried, she was irritated and if he was sure he was seeing things she looked ready to literally kick him out of the shop. However before anyone of them could do or say anything, the door Rorek disappeared behind was opened and out came the snowy haired ice-blue worker, "Raven, get ready we have to go," Rorek looked to X and scowled rushing up to him and grabbing his shoulder. Turning him around and pushing him to the exit while saying, "the shops closing, sorry but I gotta go and you gotta get the hell out. Raven, let's go."

"Coming," she nodded and rushed to the other side of the garage where her bag was and picked up both her jacket and back-pack jogging till she was outside the garage Rorek shut it down and she rushed to the back of the garage. Taking a moment to turn back to X, seeing him with a look of utter bewilderment on his face, she sighed and shook her head.

Rorek followed and took out the keys to his motorcycle, a black Ninja that he trusted with his life, he got on packing Raven. Starting up the engine as she reached over and wrapped her arms around his waist he looked back at her and said, "Get rid of him Raven, get rid of him before Slade or Trigon does."

Raven bowed her head and nodded, "I will, I just – I … I will."

"Good, cause if you, Trigon, or Slade don't go for him, **_I WILL_**." It was a definite promise, how Raven knew was because there was always a certain look he'd give her if he meant it. After she nodded he kicked up the stand and warned her to hold on then took off into the street, the opposite direction of where X went.

Down Nitrous Road Rorek flew like a the devil himself was after him, with Raven on his back holding on tight, her head bowed and resting on his shoulder she closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. Enjoyed the speed, and enjoyed the rush, taking a deep breath and holding on even tighter to make sure she wasn't falling asleep. Rorek glanced back momentarily and shook his head. Raven was like a precious little sister to him and he loved her to death.

Although her very own pride and locked up attitude worried him.

She hardly had anyone to talk to other then himself and Malchior, although he was grateful to be consider one of her most trusted companions. Mlachior was a sketchy to him, even if he was her brother, Malchior's past was more checked than a damn Checker Board. Most of the time Rorek had to always watch and calculate everything he said in order to be sure he was telling the truth.

Without warning he leaned in on a sharp right turn, almost knocking Raven from her perch and completely out of her mind as she yelped and gripped him tight. Earning her a smirk from her driver she warningly pinched his stomach and Rorek burst out laughing. Raven growled in his ear, "That wasn't funny."

Un able to answer her, Rorek shrugged and slowed to a stop when they reached their destination. In a back alleyway, he stopped and kicked the stand, allowing Raven off first she jumped down and glared at him, watching him get down and fix his messy snowy hair. He grinned at her and chuckled, Raven scowled, "Shut-up."

He laughed harder and she reached out punching him in the shoulder, "Hey! Hey! Okay! Okay! Take it easy! It wasn't **_that _**bad."

"I almost fell off and you're telling me it's not **_that BAD!"_** Raven almost screamed, but growled harshly, and Rorek chuckled a bit more before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. Raven glared at him and shoved herself out of his arms, "Arms length thank you very much! Let's get down to business."

"Fine then," Rorek stifled a chuckle, "be that way, oh and before we go in –" in the back of his pants hidden beneath his shirt he pulled out two silver calibers and cocked one, tossing the other to Raven she caught it with one hand and cocked it, " – you're going to needing that, what's the routine?"

"5-O, ready?" she answered and asked dryly as Rorek held on to the handle of a door where a huge bumpin' and grindin' party was hittin' it up.

He winked while grinning said, "Let's get the party started."

With that he flew open the door and Raven shot inside to the ceiling everyone inside screamed as she raised her voice over the panicked crowd, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN! This is the police, sit your asses down and no one move!" she fired to the wall where one of the exits were and everyone heading there stopped, screamed and fell back, "I said sit the fuck down! Turn that fuckin' music off and listen the fuck up! Rorek!"

Rorek nodded and shot at the lights shutting them off everyone stumbled and music was cut, slowly silence was reassured and the generators kicked in drenching the place in a deep dark blue. By this time Rorek took over, "Alright! Do we have everyone's undivided fuckin' attention! Good, now, we're lookin' for a bitch that goes by the name of Kitten Moth. She here? Anybody know?"

Silence.

Raven scowled, "Come on! This is her fuckin' house, Kitten Moth get your ass out where I can see it now!"

No movement, but to Raven's peripheral vision she caught someone making a break for Rorek, too slow to react Rorek never saw the surprise attack come when someone tackled him to the ground and grabbed the gun from his hand. However, before the guy could take a shot at his heart a hard punch to the side of his head and a kick to the gut sent the male flying off and into the crowd that panicked once again and made a run for the exit. Raven gritted her teeth and looked around for Rorek, but it was all a flash of flesh in the dark. Stumbling for freedom.

Raven cursed and went with the crowd, cutting out into the road, everyone heard the loud sound of a gun firing and Raven gasped. Praying that Rorek was okay, she made a move to rush back in and help her partner, however standing in the way was the person she least expected to fight back, "Get off my stoop bitch!"

Heel met guy and Raven gasped in pain when she was kicked off the steps and on the ground of the road, her gun flying out of her hand and the crowd kicking it even further away. She huffed and slowly got up watching as the cocky blonde dressed in a short scandalous pink fold skirt, high leather pink boots that lengthen up to mid-thigh. Her top was a skimpy pink halter-top with silver ring earrings and a pink headband. Her blue-eyes gleaming with great amusement at her position, Raven sneered _Kitten Moth … oh if Kori Ander were here to see this, she'd totally freak … _she thought with a chuckle and jumped to her feet with a jerk.

The gun far from her mind, all was concentrated on getting revenge for the sucker-kick she took, "Bitch huh? Come on then slut, show me what a walking clitoris can do."

"Fuck you!" even in her heels she jumped and landed unshaken on the ground, charging Raven with a side kick, Raven blocked, but Kitten spun around and nailed Raven's side with another kick. Gritted her teeth Raven stumbled and controlled her pain as she caught another Kitten's kicks and whipped her around. Throwing her to the ground and straddling her waist she cocked back a arm and meant to aim at her pretty face.

However Kitten was even more flexible than expected, up her legs went and wrapped herself around Raven's neck, pulled her to the ground with her head slamming on the ground. Stars and a white hot searing pain shot through Raven's head, unwrapping herself, Kitten got to her feet and lifted up a heel to drop it down on Raven's face. The violet haired fighter, glared and rolled away, getting to her feet in a crouch, Raven sprung up and sent an upper cut to Kitten. Who – whether it is skill or sheer luck – ducked back and came around to grab Raven around the waste.

Down the two went again with Kitten on top and a fist full of Raven's hair in her hands pulling and practically yanking the hair out of her head. Raven screamed and finally landed her punch. But didn't stop there. As Kitten fell back, Raven got up and grabbed her halter-top, pulling her to her feet she growled, "All I wanted was to ask a few questions," Raven felt Kitten try to wiggle from her grasp, but Raven gave her a taste of her own medicine and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Earning her a scream in pain as she hissed, "but you just had to go and be a fuckin' pain about it all. Well, sit your ass down!"

With a jerk Kitten was sent hurtling onto her steps, just barely able to block her face from hitting the edge as she stumbled back to the sidewalk, on her back. Raven standing over her reached down and grabbed her hair again. Picking her up effortlessly, "Now, first question: Who's daddy working for?"

Kitten gasped, grunted and whimpered, "Trigon! Trigon Scathe!"

Raven snorted, "WRONG!"

Down the bond went on the steps, her knee getting scrapped cut deeply, crying, Raven showed no sympathy and grabbed her hair again, lifting her head up and sighing, "Now … **_again_**: Who does daddy work for?"

Kitten, tears coming down her face screamed, "Slade! Slade Wilson!"

"Good girl, I'd give you a bone, but I don't have one. Next question: What's daddy planning with Slade?"

"I-I-I don't – I don't –"

"What? You don't know?" Raven mocked, "Well I'm sorry little Kitten, but I don't believe you."

Letting Kitten's hair go, Raven stood up and kicked her hard in her gut sending her back hitting the cemented railing of the stoop and tumbling down on the sidewalk once again. Slowly getting down, Raven noticed her gun lying not to far from them and went to grab it. Cocking it, she came back and pressed the barrel to the blonde hair, suddenly her breathing became shallow and her tears streamed even harder. Raven smirked, "Now I know I have your full attention; again: What's doing down with Slade and daddy?"

Kitten gulped and sobbed even more, couching as she chocked on her tears, she answered stuttering, "Pah-pahlease don't kill me! I really don't know –"

"And you're a lying bitch," harder she pressed the pistol to her head Kitten screamed.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! All I know is something about controlling the whole of Diamond Cut Boulevard and money coming in from the Chang Clan! I swear that's all I know! That's all I know!" Raven kept the gun to her head for a moment as she thought for a second about the information. Sighing she looked down at Kitten and snorted.

"You better hope that's the truth, or I'm coming back for you," pulling the gun back Raven smacked the side of her face with the butt of the caliber and walked up the stairs never caring about the pain the girl was in as she called out to Rorek. Seeing him sitting on the side with the male that had tackled him earlier lying unconscious on the ground next to him, "What happened?"

"Nothing much," Rorek answered with a nonchalant shrug as he got up from the ground and the both of them headed to the back where his bike waited, "that was Fang, Kitten's latest and greatest, said something about money coming from the Chang territory of Jump."

"The Chang?" Raven frowned, "That's the east side of Jump City … what does Slade have with them?"

Rorek got on the Ninja waiting for Raven to hope on behind him he shrugged again and started the engine, "I don't know, but money's money, and that money is something that Trigon doesn't have. What do you think?"

"I think I smell a rat …" Raven thought aloud and held on to his waist, "… take me home, Malchior's gonna' wanna' hear about this."

"Sure."

--

**Wow, not that I got anything against Kitten, I don't hate on anybody … character … thing … whatever, but Kitten had a fighting chance and Raven just fair and _squarely_ kicked her ass. Also before you go thinking that maybe Rorek was jealous of X being with Raven, he's not, he's just sticking to the job. **

**At least that's the plan in his head. To most I guess he does seem sort of jealous, eh, whatever take it however you want. Makes things more fun, especially when he turns out to be Nightrider Sin's Navigator.**

**Well see ya in the next chapter, drop me a review.**

**L8er Daez**


	7. Abstract Point of View

**Disclaimer: I don't own'em, you know that already so leave me alone.**

**A/N: You guys just know when to ask your questions … I mean, just when I'm getting to the point of something, the question is asked and is answered in the next chapter. What? Are you guys psychic or somthin' (eyes bug out, slowly backs away) knock it off, you're starting to freak me out.**

**Nah, I'm kidding, I love you all so much, and your questions are good ones, keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Chapter 6 for your reading pleasure, enjoy.**

--

**Abstract Point of View**

"Robin!" she screamed from the house, but the young racer glared at the ground gritting his teeth, fisting his hands where his short nails were creating crescent moons in his palms. Walking down the stairs and down the street to the bus stop, his other called out to him again, "Robin Richards! Turn and look at me!"

Scowling, Robin called over his shoulder, "I'm late! Like you say **_mother _**school's important so, **_see ya_**."

"Robin!" she sounded appalled, but quickly turned to anger once again, "Robin!"

She continued to scream his name till he couldn't hear her any more. Until his hearing went numb, he couldn't do it, he couldn't listen to her any more. He loved her like the mother she was to him, but he just couldn't follow her every step anymore. The path she wanted for him to go down was an impossible one, Slade … Slade Wilson. That guy … his name … it was so … so … he couldn't even find the words for him, all Robin knew was he hated the man.

He hated him for playing his mother, but no matter he tried to get her to see Slade wasn't all she thought he was. Robin growled and felt so much like hitting something, more in particularly a certain someone instead. The stop came into view then there he found his girlfriend – his only calm in his raging storm of life – Kori Ander "Star". As if a silent call was heard from him, she looked up and her bright smile got him to smile … a feat he thought was impossible to accomplish. But she did it.

"Hey you," she greeted, standing up and walking the rest of the way to him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "you okay?"

Robin returned the gesture with no hesitation and pulled away, kissing her chastely then leading them to the stop and sat n the bench. Her next to him resting her head on his shoulder he sighed and sat back, "I don't know anymore Star … she's not even listening to me anymore."

"Well," she started slowly then asked, "have you tried telling her calmly?"

"Yeah, Star," Robin nodded, "I tried everything, but it's like she doesn't want to believe me! Damn, can't she see that Slade's the bad-guy here not me! I mean, shit, she makes it out like **_I'm _**the one that's the bad-guy!"

Star sat up and cupped his chin in her hands having him look into her calming green eyes, drowning in his dark blue cerulean eyes she sighed, "You're not the bad guy Robin, never where, never are now alright? Your mother just needs a little more … persuading."

Robin snorted and pulled away from her, "Then you try, cause I'm tired of it all already."

"Oh Robin," Star frowned in worry and closed her eyes, once again resting her head on his shoulder, Robin let her and sat back again, waiting for the bus to come in the chill of the morning. Both the students sat in thoughtful and respectful silence.

--

"You gonna take care of your self?" Rorek asked with much concern as Raven jumped off his cycle, turning to flash him a small smile she nodded.

"I'll be okay, and yes I do have the cell phone in case if anything should happen."

"How about the back up?"

Raven sighed and nodded again, "Got it, now I gotta go."

Rorek sighed and looked over the school with a scowl, "Just make sure you avoid closed spaces, and if possible, avoid that kid from yesterday. He's only going to get in the way."

"Right, you picking me up?"

"I wish, Malchior this time … family business …"

There was an uneasy silence that suddenly befell on the two. Family business. It explained enough and Raven sighed closing her eyes and shaking her head she looked back up at Rorek and frowned. Chuckling he ran a finger under her chin and winked down into her violet eyes he smirked, "Come on, don't be so down. It's just a meeting right?"

Raven sighed and nodded her head looking off to her school, and then back up at Rorek he revved his cycle then tore out the school's driveway. Seeing him go, Raven sighed and turned to enter the school, placing her passive mask on it was an incredible feat to go from worry and paranoia, straight to serious all-business façade.

Into the school, she waltzed ignoring the slight pain on her side from the bruises she had received from Kitten, Raven held her breath and gritted her teeth, heading in the familiar direction of her own little spot in the school. Second thought stopped her and she scowled when she realized being alone was not such a good idea. Taking a turn towards G building where Robin's gang hung around.

Raven sucked up her pride and forced her body to move, _God I hope this doesn't look out of place. _Looking down at her own outfit that was a black short mini skirt – all her other pants had bloodstains on it and were torn, she had to take it into the wash. So saying that this was the worse day of her life was an understatement. She **_HATED _**skirts, not very modest in the mists of a battle, however easy to move in, she still hated the damned things.

So to make up for the lack of cover for her legs was long thigh-high black socks showing off the black steel-toed boots that strapped up to her knees and were about three inches high. Her top wasn't exactly show and tell, but another black tight tang top, however with a net blouse underneath, her hair was clipped up and dangling from the top as her black chocker wrapped around her neck with lavender broken heart chained in the front.

Raven bit down on her lower lip and entered, spotting not Robin or Star telling her that they were still on their way to school. However spotting their other friends. Roy Harper, Garth O'Reilly, and Wally West. Roy Harper, Raven knew him to be a pro at skateboarding and wondered faintly if he was at the skate park yesterday when she was in trouble. Orange short cut hair and shimmering green eyes, he was a regular playboy.

Garth O'Reily, if she remembered correctly he was in some swimming team and the champion of champions – in the water that is, she didn't know. Sports weren't something she was into. Though she couldn't ignore the fact that he was a looker, with his long silky back hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, but not as long as Rorek's, the fact that he was a sport guy was evident enough in his well trimmed body.

Now Wally West, she knew him well, hell Jinx wouldn't shut up about him, the all star cross country runner and cocky as all hell. His red hair and bright blue eyes told Raven that he would be someone that could charm and get whatever he wanted. However, none of these guys she could stand to be with, Raven sighed and decided to go with it anyway feeling everyone glaring at her presents. She scoffed and ignored them all.

Silently, so much so in fact that neither of the boys heard her or even noticed her presents even as she got close enough to hear their conversation. Wally snorted, "Man that's nothing, Mrs. Gardner's flunking me and the parentals are so gonna' be on my ass for it."

Garth chuckled, "Sucks to be your dumb ass."

"Oh fuck you water-boy," Wally glared, "it's not my fault her class is so damn boring."

"Well than that's your problem man," Roy snickered, "you think everything's boring. You sleep in **_every_** class."

Blue eyes rolled and Wally scoffed, "Can you blame me? World History is a snore fest."

Raven raised a brow, _He's failing World History? How pathetic …_ she thought with a snort, in slight disbelief that World History could possibly be failed. To her it was the easiest class in school, just writing, reading, research and such, she just had to let herself be known, "How can you be failing World History?"

All three guys turned to see the gothic Raven standing behind them, hand on hip with a perplexed look; Wally scanned her and raised a brow of his own. During the times he'd seen her with Jinx he'd always see her in pants, but now she's in a skirt? That was more shocking than her actual presences, looking back up at her violet eyes that were always so hidden from the world. Wally shrugged nonchalantly and _tisked_, looking away to the side he sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Robin, but seeing that he's not here, well … is World History **_that _**hard for you?" Raven was relentless in her curiosity about his failing class and Wally growled.

"No," he pouted, "its just useless, I mean what the hell's the deal with Alexander the Great any way? What does that got anything to do with now? It's history! And the past belongs where it belongs, right in the **_past."_**

"So no one would have to make the same mistakes," Raven philosophized, crossing her arms under her chest she looked to Roy and Garth, "he's your friend isn't he? Shouldn't you be helping him?"

Roy snorted a laugh, "That's a joke right? World History is just as much hated by me than with Wally, I just do it cause I got no choice."

Garth chuckled, smirking, "Even if I had the time, Wally has the attention span of a rat, getting him to sit and listen to me teach is impossible."

Raven jerked her head back, fringing shock she looked back at Wally noticing him looking down at her with a strange curios expression she sneered, "Well, looks like you are SOL."

He shrugged and ran a hand through his red hair, "Yeah, but hey, not like you care right? What do you want with Robin any way?"

"None of your business, I just wanted to talk to him about something is all," Raven dismissively waved her hand and looked around, now getting uncomfortable with being around such a large crowd of people that didn't like her kind. The three guys could feel her uneasiness and started to get nervous themselves, it's been ages since they last spoke to Raven and speaking to her now was … awkward. No one knew what she was or what made her tick. Everything she did was so secretive and having a conversation with her was … strange.

Especially when she kept most things to herself.

Even though the guys respected that from her, they sometimes wished she'd just laugh every now and then, cause it would make their air much easier to breath. Raven sighed and looked off beyond them to notice the people coming in and out of G building. Noticing some of them walking on by, she blinked and narrowed her eyes when she saw a certain someone heading into the area. Glaring she gritted her teeth thinking to herself, _Damn, I should have known he'd come here, _looking up to the three she waved, "Uh, well, it's been nice meeting you guys again. Um, see ya."

Quickly she turned heel and took off to the opposite exit, hoping that she wouldn't be seen by her dismay, Garth, Roy, and Wally looked at each other in wonder. What was her rush? Wanting to know Wally called out to her, "Raven!"

Garth and Roy followed as Wally jogged up to the rushing girl, Raven stilled and cursed Wally for calling out to her, cause now no doubt Angel knew she was around. Turning to face the three she caught a glimpse of Angel looking over in their direction and in one fatal lock. Amber hazel and violet eyes meet, Raven cursed inwardly and looked up to Wally giving him a defeated look, "What is it?"

"What's the rush the bell don't ring for another 10 minuets or so," he stated looking at his watch.

Raven found her hand reaching up to her forehead as she counted down the seconds it would take for Angel to reach their location she sighed, "Nothing, I just remembered I have to go and ask for Rorek and Malchior's homework and class work for the time they've been out. Gotta' go, talk to you guys some other time. Okay?"

Wally mockingly pouted, "Aw, and we were just getting to know each other, whatever girl, see ya."

"Yeah," Raven turned and left raising an arm to wave a, "Good-bye."

Out the exit she went leaving the three to look at each other on wonder and shrugged the whole thing off, meanwhile behind them X slinked his way passed and followed Raven to where it was she was going. Out the passageway heading to J building, X put little effort into his jog easily catching up to her brisk walk, "Hey, Rae, slow down. Geez you always walk this fast?"

"Only when stalkers won't leave me alone," she answered sarcastically and abruptly stopped spinning around, X who was directly behind her bumped into her causing Raven to stumble back a few steps. Growling she shoved him away and fixed her skirt, "watch it, and my name is not "Rae" it's Raven. Learn it."

"Sorry," X absent-mindedly apologized, "and I heard Jinx calling you "Rae" not to long ago."

"Doesn't mean it gives you the right to," Raven glared and shifted the weight of her back-pack till it was resting comfortable on her shoulder she looked around noticing that they were in the wide open where everyone could see them. She sneered and looked up to X, "So what do you want?"

Suddenly his confidant posture turned uneasy and nervous, almost – dare she think it – shy? Rubbing the back of his neck he looked away to the side and closed his eyes mumbling, "Just thought I'd check on you."

Raven blinked, _Check on – what? _She thought in disbelief, not sure she heard right she asked, "What?"

He huffed and gave her a pensive look, "I said, just thought I'd check on you, whatever it is you and Rorek left for. It was probably part of your "schedule" and … yeah."

_He … he was worried about me? _That was the only conclusion she came up with, and to be honest she didn't believe it. A guy that she barely knew, a guy that was only in one of her classes, a guy who was Jinx's older cousin and one of the top street racers in Diamond Cut Boulevard was worried about her. Unbelievable, un-freakin-believable, where did he even get the idea that her life was something he should worry about? He didn't even know her, he just suddenly landed into her affairs by an accidental rescue and he already thought he could be in her life?

Raven shook her head and turned around, not walking away, but just facing her back to him. Putting a hand on her hip and running another through her hair, Raven bit down on her lower lip and growled, "Well, as you can see Angel, I'm fine. I told you I don't need your help; I don't need you to look out for me. I'm just fine."

"Maybe," he said still looking away, "maybe not. With you Raven, sometimes I just can't take your word for it."

_Why this little … _Raven scoffed and slowly turned back around to glare heatedly at him, getting tired of him getting in her way, "Are you suggesting that I'm a liar?"

X snorted and gritted his teeth, officially getting annoyed. Which was an amazing feat for him to get annoyed, usually it's always him doing the annoying, but Raven? She was unbelievable! "No I'm not suggesting that you're a liar, far from it, what I'm trying to get at here is that – fuck it. You're not gonna' listen anyway. Okay, you're fine, that's good. I'm cool, even better. Moving on."

_What is his deal? Why is he coming up to ask me stupid questions and actings all … strange … what does he want? _Raven narrowed suspicious eyes on him and leaned away, scanning his person trying to get a feel of what he was thinking or trying to get at. However, slightly side tracked at his lean visibly built body. She inwardly shook her head from it and took notice of his shot cut poofy hair was a bit flat and messier than normal, he looked like he hadn't got a wink of sleep and was about to fall over any minute. Fatigue, that's what he looked like, and Raven found herself getting … worried? _Worried? Over his health? Oh come on Raven, if he's dieing wouldn't that be a good thing for you? He'd be out of your hair. _

Somehow, for some strange reason, that thought just got Raven to worry even more about X, so she spoke in codes, "Well then, if that's all. I'm going, I get the feeling I'm gonna' fall asleep in class today."

He chuckled and sniffed, answering gruffly, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't eat or sleep all night and in the morning, I forgot to bring my ID so I can't have lunch. Heh, looks like I'm starving for the day."

_So … I was right then, _Raven blinked and shrugged, "Sucks to be you," she turned and continued her walk into J building with X following side by side as if to be her equal. Strangely enough she wasn't at all bothered by his presents.

"Wow, I feel loved," X snickered and the bell rang, just in time as they entered their classroom. Raven headed to her seat in the back corner of the class and surprisingly enough X took a seat right next to her. Winking when she gave him a strange look, Raven inwardly shook her head and propped her elbow on the desk and looked out the window of the class. Watching as the kids all moved fluently and hypnotically to their classes.

Her eyes drooped as she found herself once again staring at the palm tree that swayed in the wind, letting kids know that summer was not to far away. The clouds in the sky slowly moved and Raven stifled a yawn when she felt one rising. Waking herself up as their teacher and the rest of the class shuffled in, she titled her head and found that she just couldn't pay any attention to the lesson. Too caught up on other things, she glanced curiously at X and snorted when she found his head down and his eyes closed.

Apparently he hadn't been lying when he said that he was going to fall asleep. Raven just didn't think he'd take it seriously. Peaceful and silent, Raven had to admit he looked kind of … cute.

--

**hmm … nothing much happened in this chapter … just more introductions to the other characters … and maybe a little insight on Raven's view of "Angel" … yeah … just so you know that name "Angel" wasn't the first thing that popped in my head for X, in fact I'm surprised no one's cracked a joke about it … you know about it's irony and all? **

**Shutting up about it … _ANYWAY _… next chapter will be info on why Raven was found crying by Jinx and why Trigon wants Malchior and Raven back with him on Azarath. See you guy then …**

**_BUT WAIT! There's more … _I just can't shut the hell up can I?**

**However this one is serious … those of you that were reading "It's Not Me" I got a very important question to ask you – however you can skip over this if you want, cause I'm gonna post an Author's Note later. I need to know … would it be okay for me to delete parts of the story in order for me to start on a new plot line for it? I'm _NOT_ getting rid of the _WHOLE THING_ just gotta' know if you're cool with me deleting a few or more chapters in order to get the story straight, _AND _to make it much less confusing.**

**Is it cool with you guys?**

**Huh?**

**Please give me an answer.**

**Seriously.**

**L8er Daez, thanks for sticking with me, (Plays Pussy Cat Dolls "Stick Wit You")**


	8. The Origin of Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own'em – blah you know the drill.**

**A/N: Thanks you guys for your answers, I really do love you all for it ... so heres the 8th chapter, enjoy.**

**--**

**The Origin of Pain**

As lunch rolled around, Raven found herself walking around campus, trying her best to stay in the crowded areas so to be safe from surprise attacks however keeping from the café least she run into X again. X … Angel … Xavier … what went on in his head that made him think he was apart of her life? What made him think that he knew her well enough to actually joke with her and actually … accomplish … what most – other than Malchior or Rorek – failed to do. Make her … smile.

_Shut up Raven! _She screamed in her head, shaking it and running a hand through her hair, she growled and a stomp was put into her step, completely frustrated with her thoughts. Raven looked up to the sky with a glare cursing whatever god placed this curse upon her, _It was a damn fluke! That's it! Stop it already; just knock it off … _Trying so hard to forget about earlier in the morning when she saw him sleeping.

Then smiling, because she thought … he was **_cute?_**

That was **_SO _**not like her!

She was supposed to be pushing him away, to be getting him away from her otherwise something bad would happen. Already they were targeting him because he was seen with her. Raven practically saved his life and plus … Rorek was right. Angel was getting in the way … not that she hadn't already knew that. But … now … it was like, he was **_seriously _**getting in her skin. **_Deep, _**in her skin. Hell, during the whole day after the morning she couldn't get him out of her head!

It was frustrating!

It was infuriating!

Raven closed her eyes and bowed her head low, looking down she glared at the ground and growled, _This is ridiculous … get out of my damn head! _

"Raven! Watch out!" looking up out of reflex she saw a volleyball coming down on her, on instinct the first thing that came to mind was to block or hit it away. The later appealed and she set, bumped, then spiked the ball hard back into the court yard where Terra Strong, Kori "Star" Ander, Ronalyn Brown, and Chelsea Cheshire all stood. Ronalyn, or as most guys in gossip called her "Queen 'B'" because … well … she really knew how to put someone down, being very athletic African American with a fine physic that really had guys drooling.

Raven knew her through Robin, but hardly if ever had contact with her.

Chelsea Cheshire … an Asian beauty that was a transfer student from somewhere in the eastern side of the world, her culture and manners showed perfectly and her heritage was evident in her dark mysterious blue slanted eyes. Her long black hair reaching passed her waist was pulled into a weak low ponytail. Cheshire … Raven knew her through Malchior – surprisingly – he was her tutor in English class and a long time ago actually brought her home to study.

Beyond that, Raven knew nothing about her. Only that she was shy, quiet, and smart. The volleyball was caught by Ronalyn, smirking and holding up a thumbs up she winked, "Hey! Nice spike Raven, wanna' join?"

"Bee," Terra hissed from the side.

Bee raised a brow and shrugged, "What?"

Terra rolled her eyes and snorted, "This is Raven you're talking to, like she's actually gonna' –"

Raven, didn't know whether it was to spite Terra, or it was because of her incoherent thoughts during the day but she interrupted with a shrug and a, "Sure."

Bee blinked, Terra's mouth dropped in shock, Star clapped and giggled in joy, and Cheshire bowed gratefully as Raven walked into the field. Throwing her bag in the pile where the other girls' bags were. She took her place in between Star and Terra, across from Cheshire and got ready to play when Bee threw the ball up. Spiking down hard to Terra, Terra smirked and bumped the ball to Cheshire who set it towards Star.

Star hit the ball back to Bee and the ball bounced to Raven, stepping back three steps Raven reached up a hand and spiked the ball to Cheshire. For awhile that's how it went, just tossing the ball among girls with jokes going around and laughter filling the circle. Terra even tried to get Raven to joke along with them, but to the blonde Raven looked sort of … out of it.

Like her mind was elsewhere and her body was acting on it's own accord. Although it didn't look that way when Cheshire spiked the ball hard and it flew like it was going to fly high over Raven's head. Determined to keep it in the air, Raven turned and ran faster to get in front of it. Sliding on her knees she bumped the ball high over her head back to the circle where the girls were clapping and cheering for her save.

"Sweet save Rae!" Star cheered as she caught the ball in her hands, even though she could have continued the bouncing. She waited for Raven to get up and walk back to the group dusting her legs off then wrapped her arms around her neck, "How come you never told us you play volleyball? We could have so totally been teammates!"

"I hate sports," was Raven's dry response, grapping Star's wrist and moving it away from her neck to stand away from the excited teen, "I'm just here because I got nothing better to do."

Bee snickered, "Oh yeah? Well you should sign up for the team, we could really use a girl like you."

"No thank you … are we going to continue or are we just gonna' sit around talking?" Raven pointed out and the girls shrugged, Star starting off the game and the ball commenced its bouncing.

Meanwhile, just so happening to walk on by, X caught Raven's little save and blinked. She was in skirt and modesty was far from her mind that much he could tell for when she got up all she did was straight herself up and continue to play. But that wasn't what caught his attention; it was the fact that was actually **_playing _**that tripped him out. He always thought she was loner, never hanging with anyone else other then Rorek or Malchior.

Now seeing her here, in the middle of the school's courtyard and tossing around a volleyball. Well … it seemed … out of character. Not that he was complaining, hell what guy didn't think seeing a girl in a skirt – or anything skimpy – runnin' around playing hard under the sun wasn't hot? Closing his eyes and shaking the image from his head he continued on his path to his destination trying hard to ignore the burning temptation to walk up to Raven and surprise her.

It was always fun to see a girl like her shocked or embarrassed.

Reason?

Because she was always so cold and heartless, closed off and silent, it just bugged the hell out of X and something in him just wanted to get rid of that ice-queen persona of hers. Feeling that it was all an act, X was one of those guys that hated to see actors. He liked it when people were for real. Raven was for real … sort of … but there was just something missing in that spicy attitude of hers.

Something he thought was possible – if having enough patients – anyone can bring out the best in her.

Cheesy, corny, quit certain he was thinking those things, X ran a hand through his hair trying his best to fix up it's messiness. He sighed and snorted, _Yeah right Angel, get real, that's Raven … Raven … what the hell is her last name? Whatever, she's Raven and anyone named after a bird that usually means death or bad omen is dangerous. What the hell have you gotten yourself into man … _that was his thought and with one final glance back at the group he saw she was looking at him. But in a matter of seconds she shot her head back around as if afraid to have been caught staring he raised a brow, however smirked in amusement.

She was staring at him?

_Freaky … _he snickered in thought, thinking that it was also cute of her to be …

Shy?

Maybe …

**((--After School--))**

His car was there, Malchior's black Infinity F35, the car with class and power, Raven had time and time again begged to drive it. However all she got was straight out decline or a tease. Like he'd dangle the keys high over her head, saying that if she wanted to drive it she'd have to grow a foot or more to match his height. For those times she punched him in the ribs to teach him never to tease. Remembering those times earned her a relaxed air and the thought that after today would be the weekend, the weekend she needed.

Without hesitation she climbed into the passenger side and the two left the school in no time heading home, Raven being the first to ask, "So what's the assignment?"

"Lone," Malchior answered distastefully, glancing at her momentarily before paying attention to the road once more, "I'm just gonna' drop you … Scathe what's to talk to you by himself …"

Uncomfortable silence resounded through the Infinity and Raven sighed. Leaning her elbow on the door of the car she propped her chin in her hand and looked out the window. Thinking about all the possibilities that awaited her when she conference with their father. The last time she spoke to him by herself, he spoke in riddles. Saying things that didn't make sense until it happened.

All she really hoped for was for him to give her an assignment and that was it.

Cause to be honest … she wasn't afraid just angered at her father.

Unsure really how to approach him, Raven just hoped that this wouldn't be some drawn out meeting. Cause by the rout she noticed Malchior was taking she had a feeling he was going to drop her off at their father's office. Downtown, in the middle of the city, the drive took them 30 minutes or more, Raven didn't keep track. She was just dead set on getting through the meeting with as little pain as possible.

Malchior huffed, just hating the idea that Raven was going on her own … again … "Raven, we can stop, I can say you can't make it and take your place. You don't have to do this."

Raven blinked, then shot her head around to shoot Malchior a look of utter shock, "Malchior, did you hit your head or something? Why would you want me to bail?"

"Because the last time you saw dad you couldn't handle it!" frustration, that's what Raven read as his voice rose to make his point.

Raven glared, "That was because I never expected him to tell me I was a fucking bastard child of a mother who I never knew that died and left me to control a business I never knew I was an heir to! How can you sit there and tell me that I couldn't handle it?"

Malchior trying to pay attention to the road at the same time his half-sister, he sighed and shook his head, "That's not how I –"

"You what?" she challenged, "That's not what you meant? Well then what **_do _**you mean Malchior? Cause if I remember correctly you were as livid about the whole thing as I was, but stormed out on me when I **_"couldn't handle it"!_** In my face you practically threaten to throw me out just because I wasn't your full sister! Well excuse me for living."

The air was thick and unbearable with tension and rage – the rage being more on Raven's part. Completely angered at the fact that Malchior was telling her she was weak – maybe not straight out, but in so many words she could feel his doubt and uncertainty. And that enough was send her over the edge and bring up the incident not too long ago when she had to meet Trigon by herself.

Only to be told the truth and putting the weight of money, business, and deals on her lap, forcing her to take up a company space in the Scathe Empire, Raven had straight out declined. Saying that she could take care of her mother's business on her own, Trigon had later threatened that if she didn't merge with him then he'd see to it that everything she was given was going to go down the drain. it was a tricky situation … one that lead to the warning Trigon gave to Malchior.

The cryptic warning that if Malchior didn't pay off the loft Raven and himself lived in they were going to be going back to Azarath. It wasn't that she hated her home island; no she loved it with all her heart. It was the fact that if they were to go back with Trigon than Raven would loose all ownership of what her unknown mother worked for. Reason? If Raven was living with her father than it proves inexplicably that she's incapable of managing a company.

Raven may have not known her mother.

But to told she couldn't do something?

That was a big no-no.

Malchior knew it, but sometimes his memory slipped and moments like now in the car were the outcome. Unknowingly holding his breath, Malchior sighed and bit on his lower lip, "Look … I'm … I –" saying "sorry" was like a curse for Malchior and the rest of the Scathe family. Apologizing was like unbridled burden to them. However … when the occasion called for it – like now – they had to step up to the plate, "… I'm sorry all right? I'm just … what dad's doing to us … are you sure you can deal?"

"Yes," she snorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest she sat back in the comfy leather seats and sighed, "and stop calling him **_"dad" _**a **_"dad" _**is someone that's always there for you, Trigon never was. Just there to teach us to be his slaves … he's not even a **_"father" _**only a **_sire."_**

Raven was a difficult person to talk to – hell basically be with, but Malchior had to take a breather and roll with the punches. Scowling he shrugged and commented, "Well aren't you the smart one."

"Yes I am, now shut-up and just get me to the office …" after that silence was reassured, the comfort was gone and only business was the feeling in the air. Even if things needing to be said, the siblings stayed quiet until they reached the building were Malchior pulled up to the front and a doorman came out. Opening the passenger side door for Raven he greeted her as his job required.

"Good afternoon milady," the older man smiled holding out a hand to her, Raven took it out of reflex and let him help her out onto the sidewalk, "Miss Scathe it's been awhile since I last saw you, how have things been?"

Raven sighed and answered politely, "Fine Jeeves, nice seeing you again."

"Ah, Master Malchior, everything been okay with you as well?" Jeeves the doorman asked curiously and Malchior leaned back on his chair answering absent-mindedly.

"Everything's cool here Jeeves, hey take care of my sister will ya."

"Oh don't worry, she is in good hands."

_Yeah right, _both Raven and Malchior thought with a snort as Jeeves shut the door with a final good-bye and rushed to the entrance of the building putting a hand on the golden handles and pulling it open just for Raven. She thanked him and walked into the lobby, knowing she was totally out of place, Raven ignored the strange looks and walked up to the front desk, _Oh a new front desk manager … wonder what happened to the other girl? _Raven thought with a bored expression.

Forcing back a yawn, Raven reached the desk and cleared her throat, "Good-evening, I have an appointment with Trigon Scathe."

The older woman blinked and slowly looked up, an appalled expression crossing her dark brown eyes quickly changed to that of a snobbish sneer. Scanning Raven as if she were some kind of small bug on the floor the woman replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, but Mr. Scathe will not be seeing any … _visitors … _he's in a boardroom meeting."

Raven sighed, noting that this woman was going to give her a hard time, she kept it together and answered with a crude, "He's expecting me."

"Is that so?" the woman asked with a disbelieving scoff, "Then what be your name?"

"Arnell Sca – Roth … Arnell Roth …" Raven answered monotonously and quietly as possible for only the front desk to hear. Taking the name the woman looked it up and blinked in surprise.

"Oh my, yo-you're his … daughter?" she asked in disbelief, Raven never bothered to answer only looked at her nails as if they were most interesting things in the world. The woman cleared her throat and straightened up, "well then … um through the elevator to your right and straight up to the top floor … they are expecting you Miss Sca – uh … Roth."

"Thank you," Raven said hauntingly and headed to the elevators to the right where she pressed a button and waited for the door to open. As if on cue she was allowed into one by herself and up she went pressing the top floor she turned to the back and looked out the glass windows. Watching as the city began to go down as she went higher and higher until she reached the final floor.

With a ding Raven turned back around and exit the elevator into a large room where the ground was nothing but hard black and white marble. The far right wall nothing but glass allowing natural light to flood the room and to give the secretary enough illumination to do her job. Off to Raven's right behind the secretary's desk was two large, intricately and intimidating black double doors. The same look as the floor, they looked heavy and Raven knew from experience just **_how _**heavy they were where.

Up the secretary's head went to scan Raven and she smiled, "Oh Miss Roth, pleasure to finally have you join us, just go right on in."

Again, Raven bowed her head, being polite to the young lady – yet older than herself, she replied with a silent, "Thank you." Walking up to the doors, Raven took a deep breath and took off her school pack, before throwing it to the side. From the pocket she took out a pair of frameless silver-armed glasses, slime and fitting her face perfectly. She put it on and gave the bag to the secretary who smiled warmly at her.

"If it's worth anything Miss Roth, I think you look fabulous."

_Fabulous? _Raven held back snorting sarcastically, still well aware that she was dressed in her skirt, boots, net blouse, and tang-top. She shrugged and grabbed the silver cold-hearted handles and gently at first pushed them open. However when they finally budged she pushed harder and with a creaking groan she was exposed to a room full of older men about maybe three times her age!

At the head of the black marbled table was her father, neat, powerful, and threatening he smirked at her with his blood-red eyes. Raising his hand up to gesture to Raven's appearance he introduced her fill title in a voice that sent shivers down the most corrigible of men. Note: **_MEN_**, Raven was not only use to it, but she expected his cheeky tone, "Gentlemen, I'd like for you to meet Miss Arnell Roth, my daughter, and currently the head of Fear Itself Enterprises."

Raven stood at the opposite end, unfazed at the major differences in sex and age in the room and bowed her head, "Good-evening gentlemen it's a pleasure to be here. Shall we get down to business … Mr. Scathe?"

"Always straight to the point aren't you?" Trigon grinned and Raven reframed from glaring, but gritted her teeth and took it.

"Yes sir, better to finish, than to waste time."

"…Good, now gentlemen as I've told you Miss Roth is the owner of an enterprise that focuses on health, education, fashion, jewelry, and surprisingly … military. Isn't that correct Miss Roth?"

Raven nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

"How old are you Miss Roth?" spoke up one of the businessman to the right side, taking off his glasses and scanning Raven was critical eyes almost glaring at her.

Raven blinked slowly and answered calmly, "I am old enough to see to the best of my company through the helping advisement of my former mother's board. Since this meeting had just suddenly sprung up, I couldn't form a correct entourage."

"And how do you feel to be competing with your father? Is it not awkward in your household?" another asked and Raven replied knowingly.

"I don't live with my father, I live with older brother."

Whispers and uncertainties started to spread and Trigon made no move to stop it, so Raven did, **_"However_**, I do not think that my privet life has anything to do with this meeting." silence … glares … uneasiness, Raven continued, "What exactly do you want from me?"

"Well to be quite honest Miss Roth," said a man to the left of Raven, leaning away to make sure that he could look up at her standing form properly, "we do not think that a … **_child _**such as you can accomplish what is needed to run a business. To be frank, we think that maybe it be best if you hand over all ownership to your father."

Raven scowled, "Oh … is that so," casting a challenging glare at Trigon she stood up to her full height, looking back down at the outspoken older male Raven made sure to pierce through his heart and grab a hold of his soul chocking it off with her vise like grip. Letting him know that she was no "child" to mess with, "and when you say **_"WE"_** do you speak for yourself or for the whole boardroom? Because I will tell you now, Fear Itself will not succumb to the Scathe Empire."

Gamble, a huge gamble, but Raven was not backing down, leaning on the table and locking her violet orbs with her father's blood-red hellfire hues. Raven snarled, "If you want Fear Itself, **_Scathe, _**then you're going to have to pry it off my: **_Cold. DEAD. Fingers._** If that is all you called me here for, than I'll take my leave. Have a nice day."

With that she spun around and grabbed the handles throwing the heavy doors open with as much force as she could muster, Raven marched out grabbing her bag when the secretary held it out for her. She took off her glasses and shoved them into the side pocket and waltzed to the elevator doors. Going in and never turning around to see the shocked faces of the company men in the room, Raven focused her eyes blindly on the setting sun far off in the west.

Down she went and the sunset vanished behind the buildings, closing her eyes and reaching into her pack she pulled out a cell phone and called for Malchior, listening to her phone ring once … twice … thrice … Raven gave up and called Rorek. Wonder what Malchior could be doing that was cause for him not to answer her call. For whatever reason, Raven listened to the ring for Rorek who picked up after only two rings.

_"Rorek, here, wasup?" _sounding busy, Raven sighed.

"Hey Rorek, it's me, think you can pick me up?"

_"Raven? What happened to Malchior shouldn't he be picking you up at 6 … what the – Rae, it's only 3:19, what the hell?"_

Raven ran a hand through her violet hair and exited the elevator when it stopped on the bottom floor. Into the lobby she noticed the streetlights outside turning on and she frowned, "Long story R, can you just come get me."

_"… Yeah … sure … where are you?" _

"Trigon's Office, and hurry, this place is making me sick."

_"Right, I'll be there, just hold on."_

"Thanks Rorek, really I'm eternally grateful."

He chuckled, _"Aw stop suckin' up, see ya when I see ya."_

Raven couldn't hold back a laugh of her own and smiled warmly, "Yeah, bye."

**_Click._**

--

**Hmm ... let's review, Raven's acutally Malchior's half-sister and the reason she was crying on the floor that day when Jinx came around was because of what her father told her, thus resulting a little tension between her and her brother. Malchior calls Trigon "Dad" and Raven hates that, and hates Trigon for trying to steal her company - Money is power folks - and at the end of the meeting she calls _Rorek _to pick her up. Yeah, that pretty much sums this chapter up ... wonder what the deal is ... why wasn't Malchior picking up? Was he busy? With what I wonder ... and is Raven finally showing a little interesting in little 'ol "Angel"? **

**Oh-well, looks like you'll have to figure it out later.**

**Thanks again for reading and review, keep it up and I'll keeo feeding you Chapters**

**L8er Daez**


	9. Off Guard

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or any of the characters in the comics and series, only a few of the names that don't seem familiar. Those are mine, and if you don't know those names, well I feel bad for you.**

**A/N: AAAHHH! I'm soooo sorry this is so late, I was just so caught up in this other story I'm writing and I think I'm going on a Malchior phase (I did once mention that I'm a total dragon freak) and well … you understand how one story could hault others – at least in my case.**

**Again … sorry for the wait, thanks for the reviews, love you all and enjoy chapter – what is it? 9 – oh yes, duh, it is 9 stupid cimple, stop being so lame!**

**--**

Off Guard

"Raven … you awake?"

It was late at night – no it was early dawn, like somewhere around 1 in the morning where the masses were still asleep and only the nocturnal were awake. A couple of those nocturnally bound people were Raven and Rorek. Up all night at Rorek's house – only because Raven didn't feel like going home – playing card, watching TV, talking, or just staring off into space. They were a bored bunch currently sitting on his couch, feet propped up on the coffee table.

Rorek nudged Raven gently, not wanting to wake her, but still wanting to know if she was up, the girl in his arms yawned and opened her droopy eyes. Adjusting to what little light that flooded into her dilated pupils from the muted TV, Raven sat up from resting her head on Rorek's lap and rubbed her eyes cutely. Looking around she got her bearings and noticed she had dozed off, "Damn … looks like you win."

A smug smirk – yet extremely tired – smirk appeared on Rorek's lips and he chuckled, "Yeah, you owe me … 20 bucks."

Raven glared weakly, "Twenty? Don't get stale on me R, I clearly remember the deal being 5 dollars."

"5 dollars my ass," Rorek sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back on his couch and snuggling into its comfort, Raven settled down next to him. Leaning away to rest her head on the arm of the chair and propped her legs on Rorek's lap with a meaningful plop.

"Ya, damn straight 5 dollars."

He snorted, "Cheap … broke ass …" he trailed and suddenly just nodded off.

Raven chuckled weakly, closing her eyes the same as Rorek with a small smile on her face she listened to the rhythmic breaths his sleeping form took. Slow, steady, calming, soothing … she felt herself going back to sleep and she didn't bother to stop herself. The darkness was just so comforting and being in the presents of her closest friend since 8th grade made she feel so secure. The warm and cleanliness of Rorek's apartment … well actually he lived with his father, but he was freelance writer and disappeared for months un-end.

So in so many words, Rorek actually lived by himself with his father never around. To Raven, that was cursed blessing for him, cursed because he actually looked up to his father and Raven in her small time meeting him actually liked the man, he was kind, caring, understanding, and loving. Everything that her own father wasn't … which was the blessing in her case, if her father was gone as long as Rorek's than maybe she wouldn't have to be in this mess.

And the worse thing now that she actually thought about it was that she had dragged Rorek into her life. Remembering when she first met him … 8th grade … when Malchior moved on to High School without her, leaving her without a brother to look out or protect her. She was vulnerable and – dare she admit it? Afraid. Even when her father was already teaching her the way of the streets, Raven was still unsure about the whole thing and when she waited outside her school for her chaffier to pick her up.

Well, trouble brewed.

She never saw it coming, two older – much stronger – males had nabbed her from behind and dragged her to a secluded area in the school. Struggling and trying so desperately to use what she was taught to defend herself, it seemed the more she fought the worse the situation became. Beaten till she was seeing spots and floating between consciousness and unconsciousness, Raven was smart enough to know that she was about to get raped.

Hands roamed all over her body and she whimpered, tears coming down her face. She begged for them to stop … but it didn't come out in words, just stuttering sobs. Lucky for her, nothing really **_DID _**happen, because she was saved.

If it's not clear yet, then the name Rorek pops up.

He was the one that saved her from a horrific event about to take place. Raven opened her eyes abruptly; she took a deep breath trying to calm her beating heart from the vivid memory. The way he looked, the way he spoke to her … it was so clear and so soothing. That it made her feel so safe, so secure … and to her shock … so … **_weak … _**thinking about it now, Raven came to a strange conclusion.

Where a moment in time that was supposed to be a turning point for her to forever be with Rorek as an equal, as a loving partner. Actually turned out to be a turning point in her passive state … turning her into what she was now. A girl that could take care of herself, and never wanting to be **_taken care of … _**Raven ran a hand through her violet locks and looked down at Rorek.

Her strange conclusion actually bring a smile to her lips, chuckling to herself she shook her head, _My god … this is just too much to realize … how could I have been so stupid? You were right there, our chance was right there … but I chose to be someone else … Rorek … _

Blame it on the doziness, the lack of sleep, the fun of the moment, but Raven found herself hovering just millimeters above Rorek's sleeping body. With her thoughts incoherent, and her body moving on its own accord she leaned down and closed the gape between them. Kissing him short and sweet – something similar to a goodnight kiss, in a matter of seconds it was over and Raven blinked her eyes open.

Only to see Rorek smirking with one eye cracked open, "You know, it's supposed to be the prince to awake the sleeping beauty."

_Oh … shit … _busted! Was the only word that came to play in the scene before her, pulling far away till she was on the opposite side of the couch, Raven's mouth gaped open like a shocked fish out of water she stuttered, "Uh … bah … uh – Ror … I …"

Rorek sat up and laughed at her embarrassed face, even in the dark of the living room he could see her face blushing beet red. Hell, who wouldn't feel kind of stupid or embarrassed for being caught kissing someone in their sleep. Not to mention that certain person being with someone else. But, instead of being sharp, accusing or even upset about the moment. Rorek sighed and fixed his hair, "Something on your chest that you need to get off?"

Raven knew it was an innocent question, but with the situation and the dizziness from the lack of sleep she was reading it all very … weirdly. Still blushing like mad, Raven looked off and bit on her lower lip, apologize ever so softly that Rorek almost didn't hear it, _"Sorry."_

"Sorry? For what? A kiss?" he questioned and snorted, "Don't be, I was wondering when you'd do something like that. It was only a matter of time."

_Oh great make me feel even more like a hopeless schoolgirl, _Raven sneered and looked back at Rorek, "It was a … a thank you actually …"

He blinked, the sign "Lost" stamped on his forehead as he question with his incredibly IQ, "Huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I said it was a thank you … for … when I first met you … remember? When those guys –"

"OH!" Rorek nodded finally getting with the program; Raven didn't know whether to smack him upside the head for the ever so **_"SMART" _**reply from the honor student in her school, "Right, yeah I remember. Wow … just now you're giving me a "thank you" gift?"

"Yeah, so, I just thought of it now," Raven pouted, feeling so awkward about the whole thing.

Rorek shrugged, "Nothin' against it, I accept … but that's not a real kiss, that was just a … … peck."

Raven gave him a dry look and shook her head when she noticed he had that playful glare in his eyes, "Uh-uh, I'm not falling for that."

"Oh come on, I think you can do better, **_way _**better," he urged with a smirk and Raven's blush came back full force just when it was dissipating.

"Knock it off R, it's not funny anymore," Raven growled looking away crossing her arms over her chest, "just take what I gave you."

In some many words, Rorek pieced together her puzzle and blinked in disbelief, "Wait a minute, you tellin' me that was your first kiss?"

"…" she said nothing, which was enough for Rorek to get the message.

Shaking his head he scooted closer to her, "Come here."

"Wha?" Raven looked up at his ice-blue eyes noticing their seriousness.

"I said: Come here," he repeated firmly, motioning to the spot closest to him, a million things went through her head, wondering what he could want with her at that close a proximity.

However one thing kept coming back at her and she wouldn't believe that Rorek would be that stupid to actually try it, but curiosity killed the cat. Slowly scooting closer, she got within arms length and he wrapped his around her waist. Pulling her very close to his body where she was barely straddling him, Raven gasped and tried to pull away, but he 'shhed her, "Don't worry, I'm gonna' show you what a real kiss should be like for your first."

Raven's heartbeat sped up incredibly fast and she looked up at him with eyes that showed her uneasiness of the position they were in, "Uh … Rorek … I really don't think that's necessary."

He chuckled and teased, knowing that she'd never fight against him after he said, "What's the matter? **_Scared?"_**

"Shut up," she hissed, "I just don't think – look we're friends and all, I just don't wanna screw that up alright."

"Well you're not," Rorek reassured with a comforting smile, "I'm a friend, that's gonna' help my totally clueless **_female _**friend see just how good a kiss feels like when done the right way. You cool?"

"I don't know," Raven shook her head, this whole thing was getting surreal, and to think it all started with a past memory! Wally West was right; the past should stay where it belongs, right in the past! Cause look where it was getting her, in the middle of her best friend's living room – no parental unit **_anywhere _**in sight, and about to be shown one of the most sexiest foreplay games in the history of history by said best friend.

It was crazy!

But the insane thing about it was, Raven was actually thinking about letting it happen! Even as she knew he was taking advantage of her hesitation, leaning down slowly to give her time to move away if she should feel this was really wrong. She didn't move, just stayed put still staring at the ground. Trying to make her feel a bit more at ease he whispered, "If makes you feel better, pretend I'm someone else."

That made her look up, but gave him a lost expression, as if suggesting he was someone else was impossible for her to accomplish. Although, when she did look, it showed her just how close she really was to him. Putting a hand on his chest, not to push him away, but just to give her some leverage and feeling a strange urge to just feel his heart beat.

Raven gulped when he inched down even closer, pressing his hand harder on her back to push her up to him. Breathing was hitched, opening her mouth to help her lungs get more air, Rorek chuckled and a smirk appeared on his lips, "Last chance."

His voice, it was just as hypnotic as their breathing and that smirk it looked so much like … _Angel _… with a gasp, Raven's eyes shot wide open and Rorek suddenly found himself on the floor, with his head hurting. Apparently Raven had pushed him not only away from her, but off the couch and in the process knocked his head on the side of his coffee table. Hearing the bump, Raven cringed and looked down, "Oh god! Rorek! Are you all right? Shit, man, I'm so sorry!"

"Aw, fuck! My damn head!" Rorek cursed and rubbed the back of his head where it struck the corner of the table; Raven got down on her knees in front him and reached out to help.

"Damn Rorek, I'm so sorry," Raven repeated her plea and he shook his head, whether to make sure he was awake or alive, he looked up to Raven and gently swatted her hand away.

"Nah, I'm fine, just a … ah … just a bump," bring the hand that was on the pain to make sure he wasn't bleeding Rorek sighed and sat up, Raven having been hovering over him, immediately moved when his face got a little to close to her chest. Not that he really took notice; the pulse in the back of his head was too distracting.

Raven groaned and put a hand on her forehead to move the bangs that fell in her eyes away and huffed, "My fault, sorry I freaked."

"No, really?" Rorek sarcastically replied and Raven found herself once again, embarrassed, Rorek took notice and calmed down. Cracking his neck and rolling his head around to get over the pain he gave Raven a look and stated coolly, "You know you could have just said no and I'd understand."

Raven sighed and looked off, _If it were that simple … Angel? What the hell? _Still perplexed about the sudden pop up of the cocky-stalker Raven frowned and looked back up at Rorek nodding compliantly, "Yeah … sorry."

"Hey I said I was fine," he reassured and slowly got up with the help of Raven grabbing on to his elbow and pulling up to his feet, he grunted and shook as a chill went up his spine. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting go he plopped back on the couch, Raven following a few seconds after and curiosity got the better of him, "So," he started slyly, "who were you thinking of?"

Off guard, Raven blinked and shot Rorek a look that clearly wondered if he had read her mind. No surprise there, Rorek had a thing for reading people, "Thi-thinking of? Wha?"

"Ah-ah-ah Rae," Rorek shook a finger warningly, with that sly look in his ice-blue eyes, "Don't play stupid, I know you were thinking of someone else other than me, I can see it … even now. So who's he … or **_her _**if ya go that way."

Raven glared, angrier at the last part of his sentence than the whole thing, "Oh go to hell Rorek! I wasn't thinking about anyone!"

"Sure you weren't, and I'm not in searing pain from your harsh shove," he snorted, "who is he already, you at least owe me a hint since you still owe me money from our bet and the table thing. Come on, spit it out girl."

"It's no one," she lied, flat out lied, and Rorek knew it, but she couldn't tell him the truth, hell she wasn't even sure **_why _**Angel came into thought just before "it" happened. He just … popped into her head … strange … and disturbing. Especially since she hardly knew anything about the guy.

Rorek saw that she wasn't going to fess up and sighed, shrugging he suggested that she go get some sleep in the guest room. Not that she was complaining, she blamed it all on the lack of sleep that started this whole damn incident. Kissing her best friend? Wasn't there some kind of unwritten rule against having deep relationships with your best friends?

If there was, Raven wished someone would already tell her or better yet give her the manual.

**((--Later in Mid-morning--))**

Malchior, leaning against the side of the loft he and his sister lived in, dark sunglasses on to shield his blood red eyes from the bright light that came from the natural sun. Jerked his head around to move the cowlick of violet hair that fell just in front of his left eye. Foot propped up on the wall as well; he took a long drag of his cigarette and slowly blew it out. Shifting his stance a bit, anyone who glanced at the scene would think that the boy was up to no good.

And they'd be half-right.

He was up to no good, Raven was out and he was smoking. Something she'd so totally scold him about in small words. Not that she was so passionately against it cause hey everyone had to have their own little peccadilloes, she just scoffed at the idea that he chose smoking. The most common in slow suicides, so not original, yet he didn't care, as long as the sucker distracted him from life he was fine with it.

However most that did see him with Raven – not smoking – and seeing him now – smoking – was … a bit … odd, "Whoa, I never knew Malchior smoked."

X blinked befuddled at the scene and Jinx in the passenger side rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well he doesn't do it with Raven around."

"Oh, never took her to be preppy," X snorted with a smirk of amusement.

Jinx raised a brow, "Raven? Preppy? Get out of here, she just hates the fact that her brother can't be original for once."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," X sneered, "now get out of my car and get her already, I don't got all day."

"Impatient wretch," Jinx scoffed and opened her door, and slamming it shut. Looking down the street and up to make sure there was no cars around she jogged across to Malchior and called out to him, "Hey! Malchior! Is Raven in?"

Slowly, almost sleepily he looked up at her and sniffed, running a hand under his nose he snorted and in a droll like tone answered lazily, "Nah, she's sleeping over at Rorek's. Why the hell you wanna know pinky?"

Jinx ignored his lame name-calling and also chose to ignore his strange off tone droning questioning, "Rorek's? Rorek's place? You **_LET _**her sleep over at **_Rorek's place?"_**

"Who the fuck you think you are, my damn mother? Yes Rorek's place, she does it every so often whenever the hell she feels like it." Malchior snapped sniffing again and leaning his head back against the cemented wall cursing a major headache forming in his head he glared at Jinx again, "You got a problem with that?"

"Malchior!" Jinx growled in exasperation, _Damn it what the hell is this guy on? Raven at Rorek's place? Dumb-ass!_

Malchior scowled and flicked his finished cancer-stick and narrowed his eyes from behind his sunglasses at Jinx, "If your looking for Raven just go to Hearsay Street, go all the way down till you reach the corner and across the street from a fucked lookin' mechanic shop is Rorek's apartment complex. Room 212, now leave me the fuck alone, my damn head hurts."

Jinx sneered, "Asshole." Rolling her eyes at him she jogged back to X's car and got in, answering before he questioned she repeated the message, "Raven's at Rorek's apartment, he said she **_slept _**over there."

"What?" X barely contained his outburst and hoped Jinx didn't find it too odd that he'd be bothered with Raven over at another guys house.

"Yeah, I don't believe it myself, and he said that she does it more often than not! I mean Rorek's dad is always gone off doing god-knows-what practically leaving him home-alone twenty four seven. Bad combination if you ask me," Jinx huffed and flicked her wrist, "just head down to the end of Hearsay Street and across from a mechanic shop is his apartment. Gee, I never knew he lived down there …"

_Raven sleeps over at Rorek's house? _X thought with a shutter, starting up the car and turning out of Nirvana Avenue heading down to Hearsay Street, X couldn't stop his teeth from grinding and his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. There was just something about Raven being another guy that just made him … _**livid. **What the fuck does Malchior think he's doing? Who knows what the hell those two are up to!_

"Yo, X," Jinx called with a strange tone of mischief to her voice and a grin from ear to ear told X she was up to no good, "you think we can sneak into the complex and catch them … you know … **_off guard? _**Oh man, just think of the blackmail that sucker would bring, we could so totally own their asses, come on X get this tin can a movin' I got my camera in the back. Let's do it, cuz!"

As much as he'd be so totally down for stuff like this, something about "catching them off guard" bothered him. However, for the sake of pranks … he'll do it for the hell of it, _Shit, this could be the juiciest story of the whole freakin' streets! Jinx, you're a fuckin' genius!_

_--_

**Alright! We're movin' on in this chapter – finally! Geez, once again, sorry for the wait, so what we thinkin' folks? Review and I'll have the next chapter up for you in no time … I hope - no I'll try …**

**L8er daez**


	10. Navigational Error

**Disclaimer: If you haven't read the disclaimers earlier then I'm gonna' have to ask you to go back and reread them, cause I _HATE _repeating myself. Thank you.**

**A/N: Moving on like the slow snail I am, here's the tenth chapter, woo! Breeched the tenth chapter finally, like I said I;m not finished with stories, but I will be soon, so hold on to your pants kids Sin's back and he's ready for action.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Navigational Error**

"Shit!"

"What?"

"The Chang Clan that's what!" Rorek gritted his teeth, sitting back in the high steel black chair, laptop out and open on the countertop that resting in the middle of his kitchen. Raven from the bathroom, returning from a long relaxing shower, corned the hallway corner and pulled back the dangling beads to peek at the goings-on. Violet eyes wide awake and curious, her hair was tangled, and dripping wet from the dampness she didn't dry out completely.

Draped in one of Rorek's favorite shirts and short sweat shorts she walked out and stood behind him. Towel in hand she ran it through her wet hair, trying to get it as dry as possible, "What about the Chang Clan? Aren't they just a group of low life merchants?"

Rorek snorted and glared at the information on his laptop, "You wish, no wonder we never worry about these guys in the first place! Chang pays Slade's little group for protection **_and _**cover against us!"

"Since when did little old Chang get a big pay check?" Raven sneered and walked around the counter to the fridge where she reached in and snagged an apple, Rorek looked up briefly to notice she was wearing his favorite white collard Polo shirt with the Chinese Dragon battling a white tiger in the middle of a Ying/Yang symbol. Very beautifully designed and perfectly detailed, he glared at her.

"Since when did I **_ever _**give you permission to go snooping around in my drawer?"

Raven, moving from the fridge to the sink washed the apple, turned around and took a bite out of the apple, all the while eyes drooped giving the perfect dry expression and tone, "Since I never had any extra clothes – besides the one's I stashed here for that one time when Malchior kicked me out for his "meeting" with a few "business girls" and I accidentally left a few items in your closet. That's why."

Rorek shook his head and went back to the laptop, "You think you own the damn place don't you."

"I don't think Rorek," Raven took another bite, chewed and swallowed while smirking, "I **_know_**, you're father just **_absolutely ADORES _**me. So no matter what I do or say, he'll always be on my side … don't give me that look you know it's true."

Again, Rorek paid closer attention to his laptop, trying to forget the fact that Raven was still in his favorite shirt. His favorite goddamned shirt! Ruining it with her wet hair and **_EVERYTHING_**, hell, she gives him a bump on the head last night and goes prancing around with his stuff on her person like it was no big deal! _I gotta get a new best friend, _he thought dejectedly with a sigh, "Whatever, come here and look at this. I just found out that Slade's money payment was doubled … obviously he's either expecting something from Chang … or Chang's getting a little too greedy."

"Rorek, in this crazy life we live, who isn't?" Raven scoffed and walked around the counter to stand behind him again and look at the information being fed, "However … what's Moth's involvement? How … come … he … what the fuck?"

"Don't go to your eye doctor just yet, what you're reading is right," Rorek took a deep breath and explained what needed to be said, "Sin … they're after Sin, Raven. Well to get more technical, they're after Sin's Ford GT, Kitten was only half right when she said that they were trying to take over the Boulevard … Chang … he got money alright … bought off Logan Industries … making his way to the top of the market."

"Hell no!" Raven jerked her head back, "Why was I not informed of this?"

Rorek chuckled, "Hold on, it gets better, turns out the reason why Slade's paying Chang double is to complete a deal they set up. Chang owns Logan Industries, but Slade's going to be the one calling all the shots. Slade's not only taking the battle to the streets, he taking it to the boardroom. Oh and get this, the reason Moth's in on the deal is to again help to keep our noses out of their business. At the same time he's good friends with Control Freak."

Control Freak … Raven **_HATED_** Control Freak.

Just thinking about having to deal with him now was ludicrously insane!

Stories circulated that Sin once ran into Control Freak and raced him for pinks – the pink slips of the cars – and this guy was sooo hyped up on technology it made Rorek's head spin! The race as all done by Sin's mad skills alone, Control Freak had scrambled Rorek's system and ability to hook up with his Nightrider. Sin won of course, however Control Freak was livid and a sore looser, immediately after his loss he contacted the cops and one of the biggest police pursuits in the world took place!

Control Freak had not only called the cops from Narca City, but in **_five different _**surrounding districts as well. Rumor had it that Sin's tank was running on empty … and then … just disappeared. Not into thin air, but somehow escaped and the deal search was on for a mid-night blue Ford GT. Obviously, Control Freak had kept his car, feeling all smug about "driving" the #1Nightrider into the shadows for a **_long time_**. Revenge was a bitch when Control Freak three weeks later had his car totally FUBARed.

To say the least, Sin was not very pleased with the little stunt the computer nerd pulled.

Rorek had to agree, because of that one move he had to buy a new laptop, and the laptops he uses for these kinds of things were not cheap.

Raven shook her head, coming back from the rumor mill she turned around and tossed the red towel she used on the couch, things were just getting harder and harder to handle, "We have to Tell Trigon about this … even I get the feeling he doesn't know about Chang, Moth, and Slade."

"Don't do that!" Rorek shot up and jumped off the stool, "Raven, don't you see what this is?"

"A big pile of crap?" she snarled, Rorek snorted.

"No, Raven this is our chance! We can use this to our advantage!"

Eyes shot open, so fast Raven spun around, making her own head dizzy she glared at Rorek and accusingly shouted, "Are you suggesting we join these guys on there little scheme! Rorek! You're Sin's navigator for Christ sake! Think!"

"No Raven, **_you _**think," he argued, "you take on Slade, Chang, Moth, and Control Freak yourself and you can finally beat Trigon! That's the only reason why you can't escape him now, because he's not only threatening your business, but he's using the fact that you don't have anyone to get your back if a war should break out. Beat Slade, take his drones, beat Chang, take his company, beat Moth take his knowledge … Raven … you can do this!"

"Rorek are you insane!" she screamed, "I can't take on Slade by myself! Slade's Scathe's beef not mines! –"

"He's entering the corporate realm, beat him there, then take him down when he least expects it … you already know Robin's like his step son considering the fact that Slade's bangin' his mother! Robin hates him, do you both a favor and put the dog down. I'll help you if Malchior doesn't."

Unsure, uneasy, and most importantly so very afraid – though she wouldn't admit it – Raven shook her head and turned around, pacing the divider of the living room and kitchen she huffed and puffed as if breathing was becoming impossible. Risky, risky, risky … that's all she could think about, but as her head ran down the pros and cons of the matter she found that no matter which road she took there was a dead end. Either decision she made could kill her … if she went with Rorek she'd have to **_really – _**and she means **_REALLY _**– stay out of Trigon's radar.

Yet if she denied this, then she'd be stuck working for Scathe, trying to hold – and eventually loosing her company to him. Raven blinked and blinked again … a lot to think about and she wasn't going to decided all in one day, "I … I – just give me a moment to talk it over with Malchior … alright? Cause we both don't know if Trigon already knows about this whole thing **_yet. _**As far as I'm aware of Malchior didn't talk to him about anything I shared … so … lay off it for the moment."

Not giving Rorek the chance to argue even further, Raven threw away the half eaten apple and threw back the beads that hung over the frame of the entrance hallway. Listening to it clang and click against each other while she walked down the hall to the room at the end to the left. Opening the door and entering with her eyes closed, she closed the door and leaned against it. Bowing her head and putting a hand on her forehead, her dripping wet hair falling beyond her face.

Rorek on the outside had followed after her, but quietly and silently until he reached her door and leaned on the opposite side, "Raven? You listening to me?"

_I've been listening to your crazy ass ever since you first walked into my life, _Raven thought with a small chuckle to herself, finding that thought rather funny in their situation, however Rorek heard the chuckle differently. From his point of view it sounded like she was sobbing and he got worried.

"Raven … I'm sorry alright, really, I'm sorry to have forced that idea on you, it was stupid and it was so totally uncalled for I –"

Raven turned around on the door an leaned the side of her head on it with her body pressed against it's cold wooden texture. The smirk on her lips growing to a smile, "Rorek, shut-up. Not everything that happens to me is your damn fault. I'm alright … and as long as we're not dead by the time we at least put your crazy ass idea to the test … I'll be fine."

Rorek pushed off the door and stared at it almost imagining Raven on the other side smiling cause he could feel it, she was in a light mood, even after their little episode, apparently she was feeling rather generous and opened the door. Leaning her shoulder on the side frame she nodded a "yes" to his silent "are you sure" question.

"Okay then," Rorek sighed and smirked, "Wanna go help me work on the Ford GT?"

"Yeah, sure … let me get dressed first."

"I'll be at the shop then." With that Rorek pushed off her door and walked to the exit. Down the stairs and heading towards the mechanic shop across the street, he sighed and exits the apartment while Raven got dressed. Probably looking for new ways to ruin his favorite clothing no doubt.

--

Rorek, waiting for Raven in the Mechanic shop fiddled with a few choice tools and sighed. Staring at the laptop he used to help Sin escape many a problem Rorek sucked in a deep breath, but stopped when a message was flashing in his screen, "What the …" trailing off he immediately went to work to find out who the messenger was and cursed when a video popped up, "Control Freak!"

"Hey there **_navigator,"_** the ugly fat and pimpled out computer nerd/geek/dork/freak all of the above that thought he was an actually member of _'Clash of the Planets' _TV program. Rorek growled in irritancies, "hope you and the bitch ain't busy because I got an offer you just can't refuse."

"Fuck you zit-boy," Rorek snarled, "You know the rules, no rematches."

"Does it look like I play by the rules old man?" Control Freak snickered, then moved off the screen, sctruggling was heard, then a loud and harsh **_THWACK!_** Rorek cringed, he may have not know what it was Control Freak was doing, but he was sure he didn't **want **to know. Especially since ignorance was bliss, when Control Freak came back to the screen he showed a knocked out girl with red streaks on the sides of her short slightly spiky hair. Red and black-eyeliner was seen with make-up tearstains trolling down her face.

It was also clear what the sound was because producing from the side of her head was blood; Control Freak had hit the girl. The girl that Rorek bit down on his lower lip and held his breath as he whispered her name, "Argent."

"Exactly pretty boy," Control Freak shoved her to the ground and out of sight, leaning close to the screen he snickered, "did a little research, you a thing with the pretty goth didn't you? Well then … I guess you know where this is heading. Tell Sin to meet me at the edge of the city Nirvana Avenue side and if you know what's good for you, you'll let me hack your system and give her false directions. Do I make myself clear blue-eyes?"

"…" Rorek was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say … didn't even know what to **_think!_** Argent … he's only meet her once on the way home when she was caught in the rain and he offered to drive her to her apartment. After that he just had a feeling for her. Yet now … because he **_had _**meet her and was **_still _**seeing her every now and again, Rorek gulped, _This isn't happening … this isn't … how the hell did this happen?_

"Hey! I ain't talking to my –"

"SHUT-UP!" he shouted already annoyed that Control Freak found his server, hacked him, threatening him, and now using him. It was all killing him, but he had faith in Sin, blue-eyes blazing with a defiant fire Rorek put on his head phones with a deep scowl on his face, "You're on."

"That's a good navigator, remember, you never spoke to me. Edge of the city Nirvana Avenue side, you got 30 minutes."

"Can I at least know where you're heading?"

"Hell no, I know you smartasses and you ain't gonna be helping the Sin forget already Rorek?"

"I may have caught a slight sense of amnesia, yeah."

Control Freak glared, "You best be getting that checked, I'm serious this time, Sin is going down for sure and neither of you will be able to stop me."

Rorek sneered, "Ask me if I care." Cutting off the connection Rorek ripped out his cell phone and dialed for Sin putting it to his eat and listening for an answer. Shook his head when there was one … "Yeah Sin it's me Rorek."

"_Rorek, who else knows this line, but you. Now what's the problem?"_

"It's … it's Control Freak, he wants a rematch and –"

"_No."_

"What?"

"_I already said … and I've been repeating that I don't do rematches. That fat-ass can plant him self right up my –"_

"Sin … it's **_important."_**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Look just come down and we'll work it out, after all, its just Control Freak right?"

"… _You tone disturbs me …"_

"Not right now Sin, just come down … now, you only got 30 minutes to meet with Control Freak down Nirvana Avenue to the edge of the city."

"… _Nirvana Avenue huh? You emotional Rorek?"_

Rorek blinked and pulled the phone from his ear to give it a look, the brought it back and asked sharply, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"_Emotions … I don't do emotions … Lust."_

_Click._

--

X was just pulling up into Hearsay Street, getting ready to park down the block so to sneak into the apartment without looking suspicious, Jinx was just about to jump out the car. However both stopped when they heard the familiar burning of rubber coming from down the road where they where doing to walk and disbelief both etched on their faces when they saw the car that was tearing down the streets, **_"THE FORD GT!"_**

That was exactly who they saw, but what they didn't expect was for it to stop right next to them and roll down the window to throw them another rolled up piece of paper. Jinx being the closest caught it and immediately covered over her mouth when Sin tore down the road once more, "Jinx! Get in! NOW!"

Without a moments' hesitation or doubt, Jinx jumped back in forgetting all about Raven and Rorek. Slamming the door shut and hanging on to anything in order to help her get through her cousins gutsy driving, "What the hell does this guy think he's doing calling us out in broad day light? Is he fucking insane?"

"No," X gritted his teeth, "He's fuckin' stupid, cause I got him now!"

Jinx turned to her brother, "Don't be too arrogant Angel, remember we're in **_broad daylight _**and your license plate is still on! If the cops find out about your race it's all over."

"Where's he headed?" X ignoring his smarter cousin demanded, Jinx rolled her eyes and looked out the windshield, then down at her hand to the rolled up piece of parchment that was tossed to her. Undoing the string and unrolling the parchment she blinked when she saw it was written in perfect calligraphy. It was beautiful. Yet rushed.

It read:

_**Love and Lust are really different, yet often misplaced. Because of the problems that have befallen upon my damned soul, I am now trapped in Lust's blue web where the cow shall consume me if I am not careful. You are welcome to try and race against the cow and I, but be warned, just because the sky is blue doesn't so often mean that Nirvana holds innocent souls.**_

"What the hell is up with this guy and riddled?" Jinx jerked back and reread the paragraph once more, just **_trying _**to get a grip on what it might mean. Even X was having a hard time thinking about it, however that wasn't the point.

"Jinx! Where the hell is he going!"

Jinx shot X a look of annoyance, "Weren't you listening? He's heading towards Nirvana Avenue, so get to moving slow poke!"

X choose to ignore that last statement and put the peddle to the metal, the Ford GT was fast, the driver was unbelievable, and not to mention insane! With an obsession with the seven deadly sins, Angel wondered just what the hell this guy was up to? Why terrorize there "humble" streets? It didn't make **any **sense! Jinx jumped, "Shit!"

"What?"

"Someone's calling me!" Jinc reached into her pocket and pulled out her sell phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey Jinx! Look back!"_

"Huh?" Jinx turned around at the sound of Starfire's voice gasped when she saw that just behind them and catching up quick was Robin's 911 Carrera S, "Damn! Starfire, put Robin on the line!"

"_Why? He's asking I you guys wanna race …"_

X glanced at his rearview mirror, "Fuck! Jinx; tell that dumbass to back off! I'm taking down GT!"

Jinx snapped a glare at her cousin, "Starfire, listen to me, tell Robin to follow us into Nirvana Avenue, we've just spotted Sin on the move so stay with us."

"_Got it."_

_click._

X gave his cousin a look of disbelief, "What the hell was that? What the **_hell _**was that!"

"Shut it X, it's good if Robin's coming with us, he can help solve Sin once and for all. Besides, it sounds like he's racing someone else. He's going to be distracted with three people, it will throw off his concentration somewhat so we can steal a chance to take him down."

"Right, and since when did you become a cop?" Jinx faltered, then shook her head and gave X a glare.

"A cop? Please, as if, now let's go, let's go, let's go!"

--

**Drop me reviews and I'll drop you another chapter as soon asI can try to finish the next chapter,I promise!**


	11. Curiosity Kills

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the names Angel Xavier, the character's Sin, the cars (not in real life though I wish I did), and … a lot more that may seem like mine. But not the Teen Titans, never the Teen Titans … oh … the sadness.**

**A/N: WOW! This is sooo, late! I'm sorry you guys (huggles all my views) really I am, but things have been hectic … not only with me having to balance two – three – different stories, but on top of it I was moving and internet access was a bitch for all the hotels I was going to. Grr! Even now everything I'm uploading is coming up slow because the connection is weak. God I hate not having my oen house at the moment.**

**Feh ...**

**Oh well, we can't have it all I suppose, _anyway! _Here's the next chapter!**

**YAY!**

**Okay, enough of that, and enough of my talking, nice to be back with this story … so … those of you that read it … hope you enjoy this one. Love ya! Enjoy!**

**--**

**Curiosity Kills**

Eyes glanced to the screen that sat at the passenger side of the Ford GT, a scowl formed over lips as a snort echoed in the silent – minus the roaring of the engine – power machine. Why the scowl? Because the Sci-fi freak was occupying the screen, "Hello Control Freak, did I not just kick your ass back in the day? What's your excuse for pushing Rorek to betraying me?"

The ugly little nerd that gave **all **other nerds a bad name smirked. As if it was supposed to scare the best racer in the country, "Let's just say girls are good for things other then fucking, if you know what I mean."

"No, and frankly I'm a offended, especially by you, how could someone as Fugly as you even **dare **offend the feminine sex," Sin's scowl turned to a smirk and a chuckle was heard, "sad really, I more pity you then hate you now. However I can relate to Raven's feelings about a leech such as you."

"Raven?" Control Freak raised a brow, then glared at the screen, "How would you know about that bitch."

"… '_Bitch'?_ Raven … a _'bitch'?_ Control Freak … prepare to get you ass handed to you once more, but this time, I'm gonna make sure you never get a chance to sit on it with that plastic toy you call a car any more." End transmission and begin the tournament, Sin entered the out-skits of the city and saw a suspicious vehicle sitting just at the beginning of the long stretch road facing the GT. Stepping on the gas, Sin made sure to come so close to Control Freak's trashcan-of-a-racing-car that the wind on the hard turn the GT took would shake the form of the "plastic toy".

Inches from each other, Control Freak growled and pounded his gas just as the GT took off back into the city, after all that was he instructions he had given the cocky rider. To go back in the city and race through to get to the center, however he never expected to see two more racers. More exact? Two black Porsches each with their own mean designs coming close to running into them, "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck?" Robin immediately took a hard turn the same as X, Star in the passenger side screamed in fright, the damn thing felt like it was going to tilt! How could Robin handle it?

"Robin! Don't do that!"

Robin glanced to his left to see Jinx rolling down her window from X's car, Robin took the hint and rolled his own down, "Hey! What the hell is going on? Who's in the other car?"

"Beats the shit out of me!" Jinx screamed over the roaring winds, "But he has a beef with the GT, so just concentrate on loosing Sin's concentration and we'll nail her finally!"

"Jinx! Get you ass back in the fucking car!" X screamed from behind, Jinx rolled her eyes and rolled up the window, Robin did the same, however turned to quizzically stare at Star, but glanced at the streets.

"Was it just me … or did Jinx just suggest Sin was a … _girl?_"

Star shrugged, "I don't know, why? Is it a problem?"

Robin shook his head and glared a head at the GT that was pulling even further a head with X cutting him off to become the third in the race; Robin didn't concern himself with placement just yet. Something just bothered him, "No … but it just seemed a little **_too _**specific if you ask me," the little street-misfit thought, then glanced at the laptop that was in the glove compartment, then up at the race. Biting down hard on his lower lip the thought of dropping out killed him, so he improvised, "Star, hack into Jinx's computer. Don't ask questions, but whatever you find download the information."

Confused big green eyes tilted the head that it was socket into and Star couldn't help to raise a brow while looking off at the race Robin was slowly loosing sight of, "Uh … Robin … are you sure."

"Yes, Star. I'll play this by sight, now just do it."

Still quite unsure about the whole thing, Star sighed and shrugged, taking out his laptop from the glove compartment, "If you in insist."

--

Malchior sighed as he kicked back in the middle of the heated spring, at the driver's side of his black Infinity. Door wide open, leg sticking out and chair leaning back the lazy misfit yawned and closed his cool crimson eyes. Too out of it and stoned to do shit, he decided just to fall asleep, but his cell phone decided different. With it's obnoxious ring and harsh vibration, Malchior growled, "Fuck, what the shit?"

Immediately sitting up Malchior reached into his back pocket and took out his cell phone, to see it was … his sister, "Okay Raven you better give me a god damn good reason why you – **WHAT!" **standing up, Malchior forgot that he had been sleeping in his car and hit the top of it. Cursing black and blue when his head pounded in pain. A dragon like snarl escaped his lips as he staggered out and looked down the road on either which side, "Control Freak huh … alright, I'm stoppin' by Rorek's … this clown is goin' down for good."

With conversation ended and an irritated Malchior hopped back into his car, and slammed the door shut. Starting the engine, he glanced to his review mirror, and stilled. Slowly looking back he saw something odd … no not something, some**_one_**. Turning around he whipped out his gun from his pants and pointed it at his assassin, "You got 5 seconds to identify yourself or I scatter your brains all over the leather. **5 …**"

"You can't touch me Malchior, no one can."

"Fuck you," Malchior snarled, this just wasn't his day, jumping to the back there was a rough tussle, the Infinity shook back and forth, sounds of struggling and obscene language was heard, and then …

_**BAM!**_

A moment of silent pause, and then the car drove off, nice and smooth, nothing too suspicious … although … that was the point.

--

Swerve, evade, and skills that could have drives in the legal racing business blush of embarrassment. Jinx held on tight, glancing at X noticing how dead set on catching the GT he was, she gulped and dared not disturb his concentration. Even though no one had a clue where they were going, Jinx looked at the review mirror to notice that Robin had really pulled far back. It worried her, something wasn't right … something was off. A race was taking place in the middle of the afternoon where a bunch of cops can catch them … yet … there were no cops!

This wasn't a race … this was a trap!

"X …" Jinx whispered, knowing that he probably haven't have heard her, she looked back, pink eyes laced with worry, "Angel!"

"What!" he growled, taking a sharp turn, shutting Jinx up as she gasped and closed her eyes. _Too fast, too fast, too fast! _She thought, frightened, X knew she wasn't that into what he did, but helped anyway to be a apart of something. Though it always made him laugh to see her so scared, right now wasn't the time for distractions. He had to concentrate.

"Angel we have to turn around."

Record skip, X almost slammed on his break, but held his posture and glared through the corner of his eyes, "Girl you better start making some fucking sense or I'm gonna –"

"X, this race isn't a race anymore!" Jinx screamed over the roaring engine and X rage, "We have to turn around, this isn't ours to deal with! Back in the past Sin raced Control Freak once and won of course, but he couldn't let it go down the way it did. So he phoned police in five different district cities to block off all of Sin's movements. They impounded the GT, and she got away, but no scientist could look into what the GT had because it was boosted! Sin got revenge and now it goes the same for Control Freak. This could be too messy for us to get in tangled into."

"Hold the fuck up!" agitated X huffed and stayed with Control Freak, "What the hell gives you the idea that this guy's a chick, how the hell **do **you know so much about him – her – what-the-hell-ever she is! Start talking Jinx!"

Jinx shook her head, frustrated and frightened she replied with a cryptic, "Because I just do alright! Now turn the fuck around or we're busted! Haven't you noticed we've just entered the most protective part of the city and no cops are after us? Think Angel! **_THINK!"_**

"I'm thinking!" X growled, "And right now I'm thinking you know more than you're letting on! Who the hell is Sin, Jinx? Tell me!"

"Angel, don't be stupid I don't know who Sin is!"

"But you know so much about **her **so you have to know more, now **TALK!"**

"Pay your ass attention to the god damned road!" Jinx pointed and braced to the windshield, X rolled his eyes, looking up ahead, he gasped when he saw where they were headed. _The docks … what the hell …?_ Contemplating if Jinx could be right or wrong, X glanced at his rearview mirror and glared when he saw Robin turn off another road.

What did the bird know that he didn't?

Quick decision, quick decision, quick decision …

Back off or catch up … was Jinx right, or was she panicking?

X will know soon enough as the race took on to the edge of the docks where the three were forced to race in a straight line or push one of the other off. X stayed to the back and observed as Control Freak tried to run the GT off the pier. Now, X may have not known much about his or her problems, but he wasn't insane enough to kill someone. About to pull back, X took one glance at his rearview and gritted his teeth.

Trapped … Jinx **was **right after all.

_Shit … _up a head Sin started to slow down, forcing everyone else to follow as she brought her GT to a broad slid and perfectly brought her car to a parallel park next to a dead end of containers. X was forced to move to the side and park, though he couldn't help to notice the people that were on top of the container. All held automatic weapons, sunglasses, suites, and were crouching down watching the scene. Though he noticed there were strange looks that were shot towards him and guns being pointed his way.

He instinctively place a hand on Jinx's holding it, she squeezed back to let him know that she was okay. The two glanced at each other in unison, both thinking the same thing, _What now?_

Control Freak stepped out of his car, smirking, grinning, snickering … generally all of the above to piss off Sin who he knew was sitting right there in that vehicle waiting to be found. The nerd of all nerds stepped up to the GT and kicked the driver's door; even X flinched at the harsh action. He may have hated whoever was in the car, but was it necessary to damage the goods?

"Open up **_Sin, _**it's judgment time."

A long pause … X blinked and bit down on his lower lip just waiting for the girl to exit. Holding his breath … he was about to find out who Sin **_really was, _**the thorn on his side since the beginning of this whole mess and if it was a chick then hell. It was a small world. The door of the GT opened … Jinx and Angel leaned forward … it was pushed further open … here she comes …

Jinx yelped when he door was ripped open, tearing her eyes away from whoever was stepping out of the car, X turned to Jinx and shouted, "Hey! Let go of my cousin!"

"ANGEL!"

About to jump at the passenger side to save his sister, his door was yanked open and he was pulled out, "What the – let me go you gay ass mother – don't make me kick your ass! Get off of me!"

Spun around, X hadn't the time to react as a fist collided with his forehead and he was knocked to the ground dazed. Jinx screamed for him in fear, but X was alright … well … as alright as van be with a black eye forming. A major migraine started to form, it hurt like hell, that was why he didn't really car the men that hassled him picked him up and dragged him away. His distorted eyesight, and dizzy head barely gave him time to register that he was facing the GT driver and she was turning to look at all the commotion.

Eyes closed, then reopened, trying to hard to focus on the girl that had evaded him on the road. X groaned when he was once again spun around and slammed onto the hood of a black jaguar. Expensive, classy, and obviously never appreciated by the men that handled him, X got his bearings too late when he felt cold hard cuffs on his wrist, "Yo … yo what the … what the hell is going on? Hey … hey! Hey! Get your fucking hands off me! Where's Jinx? Where's my cousin? JINX!"

"Angel! I'm right here!"

X looked up – at least tried too, but the guy that was holding him wouldn't allow for it. Once again the side of his head met the cold surface of the black Jaguar, smashing it there indenting to teach him to stay the man hissed into his ear, "Your little cousin will be alright as long as you cooperate with us. Now, Angel's your name correct?"

Defiant hazel hues tried his best to turn and glare at the big nosed, black-eyed old geezer and had a strong grip, "So what if it is? What are going to do about it?"

_**Click!**_

X stilled when he felt the barrel of a gun replace the hand that held him down, it's cold surface and spirally black hole. Angel gulped when the man hissed, "Angel Xavier … well, isn't this a treat. Hey **_Sin _**this the brat that's been tailing you? Watching your every move? Breathing down your neck? Heh … well, ain't this my lucky day. I got orders to take you out. So say good-night boy."

_Damn, _that was the only thought that processed through Angel's head, followed with a disbelieving, _So … Raven _**was **_right _**too **_… geez … maybe I should have listened to her, no chick is worth this kind of troub – what the … _the reflection on the car … since it seemed new and the black could very well be a mirror in the middle of the day.

X noticed something odd … a flash of movement … a red head.

_Star …? _No, the hair was short and spiky … it had to be …

--

Swiftly maneuvering over the top of the containers, Wally West jumped from one container to the other. With an ear piece lodged in his ear and listening closely to the instructions given by his good friend Kori "Star" Ander, Wally stopped on the lowest container just in time to hear a gun cocked. _Shit, _ducking down, laying flat on top of the container, the blue-eyed teen dared to glance over the edge and spot a cuffed and pinned Angel with a gun to his head.

Hand to his ear he whispered, "Star … Angel … he's in a bad place and Jinx – " he paused to notice the pink haired girl was being dragged into another of the containers. Bad thoughts raced through his head, but he shook them away, he had to think straight for this, " – she's being held prisoner … I think. Tell me fast what to do, or Angel's going to die."

"_Alright Wally, just calm down … uh … do you see any other person you know down there?" _

"Wasting time Star!" Wally hissed as he watched X get thrown from the car to the ground, on his stomach the gun still at his head, Wally never cared to notice the other being the guy with the gun was talking to. He was worried about X, and Jinx, she was starting to scream.

"_Okay, on my mark jump onto the black Jaguar and set of the alarm, then roll to the side and stay alive!"_

Wally jerked his head and nearly shouted, "What?"

"_Just do it! You wanted to help right!"_

"Yeah, but did Robin call the cops?"

"_Forget the cops they can't help us right now, just do it Wally! Ready? One! –"_

"Can't we talk this over?"

"_Two! –"_

"Star …"

"_NOW!"_

"HERE I COME!" leaping right over the container with no clue how this plan was going to do anything, Wally landed crouched on the top of the Jaguar and as Star stated, the alarm was set off. All attention was turned to him, and he immediately rolled to the ground and stayed hidden when the bullets started to fly. Explosions of deadly metal flies shot through the air and he had no clue how to defend himself! Death was guaranteed if he didn't have a weapon anytime soon.

"WALLY!" his name, shouted by a girl. Not just any girl. Jinx, her clothing a bit tattered, but intact she threw him a 9mm pistol and jumped to the side of the car with him. The redhead gratefully took the gun, cocked it, and lifted his hand to fire back like Jinx had hid herself behind the wheel, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Saving your life what does it look like?" Wally growled and ducked when a bullet came to close to his head, "What's going on? How come those guys wanted to execute Angel?"

"Who knows, but it has something to do with Sin," Jinx yelped and jerked back when a shot scrapped the car and sparked her arm. Biting her lower lip she turned to Wally and huffed, her pink eyes exhausted from the day's outcome, "You really came to save me?"

Wally cringed when more bullets came flying, but shrugged and jerked his thumb over the car, "Not just me … when Robin phoned and told us that there was some asshole trying to take over our turf, some others came to follow."

Jinx's glossy eyes fell for a moment, but came back with a smile, "Thanks."

"_**Stay down bitch!"**_

Wally, looked over the car and smirked, "HA! There's Bee!"

"Garth, Garfield, and Roy came to?" Jinx questioned when she herself looked over as well.

"Not to mention Terra, Victor, and your brothers Mammoth and Gizmo. See there they are!" Wally grinned when he saw Robin enter the fray of gunfire and fistfights, "Come on, let's get down to business!"

Jinx smiled and jumped over the car with Wally, however one thought just kept nagging the back of her head, something was missing. Some people were missing … important people, but it was hard for her to spot in the middle of all the chaos … but she knew. They weren't there … and neither was Sin's Ford GT, Malchior's Infinity F35, Rorek's black Ninja, or Angel's Porsche Cayman S.

Something was wrong … and Robin knew it as well.

Though unlike Jinx who decided to put it all in the back of her mind, Robin spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the ugly nerd that started this whole thing. Running by without a care he ran to the road where his car stopped and the passenger side door opened. Star as the driver she urged him to hurry, "Let's go! I got a lock on Angel's ride! Their headed back to the Diamond Cut Boulevard. Towards Hearsay Street."

"Well don't tell me about it!" Robin growled and got in, "Step on it, Go!"

"Right," petal to the metal, Star jetted down the street, towards Hearsay Street, "Sin doesn't work for Trigon, or … um … Slade … but she is in lead with Raven, however Raven stands with her father … do you think that's right?"

"I don't think so," Robin shook his head, "Raven dislike's her father as much as I want to murder Slade."

"So why does she work for him?"

"… I don't know, but whatever they're doing we'll find out in Hearsay Street, and if not through there we'll just have to go the long way." Robin sighed and leaned back, catching a breath as Star made her way down to their final destination for the day. He just hoped that phrase wasn't too literal, "I'm sure Jinx can explain her reasons for all the FBI warning seals on her laptop."

Star bit down on her lower lip and coughed, green eyes sparking with an unsure uneasiness, she glanced to Robin and sighed, "Um, Robin, I think you should know that Jinx … well – this may just be all theory … but, I think she's an FBI agent … a UC."

Robin shot up, blue eyes wide as saucers he shot Star a pensive look, "An Undercover **FBI** agent? Where the hell would you get a stupid theory as that?"

"Well … she **does **have **a _lot _**of files from the agencies in her laptop, she knows a lot about the streets – almost too much to be considered normal, and while you and Angel went to race Sin down the mountain side I heard her explain some things about the GT. Robin … it was in perfect detail … and, in her laptop … I found another file. A file containing a detailed description of what the **_government _**thinks Sin looks like and why the **_government _**is after the Ford GT." Star shook her head, "It's cryptic Robin, everything I'm finding isn't something I'm liking for us to be getting involved with … if it's one thing I'm certain who Sin is, is that **he **is most defiantly a **she **and **she **gets her equipment from a company called Fear Itself, that branches out to almost everything and rivals even Bruce Wayne Enterprises next to the Scathe Empire and the quickly climbing in popularity Logan Industries. Businessmen Robin, Raven's father Trigon Scathe, and **your **mother's current **_infatuation _**Slade Wilson … he's the one who bought off Logan Industries."

"And you found out all of **this **in **_Jinx's _**laptop?" Robin blinked, taking it all in, slowly processing and storing memory.

Star huffed, "That and a lot more."

"Alright … then who's the owner of Fear Itself?"

"…" Star faltered and thought for a moment, and then shrugged in defeat when nothing came to mind, "Don't know, it didn't say who the **current **owner was, because a woman by the name of Arella Roth had perished to do some kind of accident."

Robin nodded, "Okay, after we find out what's going down in Hearsay Street, next step is to locate the owner of Fear Itself, I'll be damned if I let Angel get all the fun on finding out who Sin really is."

**_Jerk! _**Robin braced when Star came to a sudden stop, "Whoa … what's …"

Both Star and Robin glanced at each other to make sure what they were seeing was right … in the middle of the Hearsay Street. Just across from a mechanic shop a black Infinity sat with it's driver's side open and the owner barely keeping himself from falling out. Blood dripping from his side and down the corner of his mouth, Malchior looked ready to fall over.

Star, unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, running for the Infinity, Robin glanced at the mechanic shop to notice that in the side parked as the Ford GT and the Porsche Cayman S, X and Sin were inside. Meaning Sin's identity was already shown. Robin jumped out of the car and called to Star, "Star! Take the cell phone! Call the ambulance! Now!"

He threw her the cell and she caught it in the air, immediately dialing the hospital number, Star shouted back to Robin as it rang, "Be careful in there!"

No response, he just raced for the side door that he saw was ripped wide open, but as soon as he rounded the opening and stood at the door frame, his shadow blocking the light. There was a loud sound that rang in the silent air … but not just any sound. One that made him flinch.

A gunshot.

_**BAM!**_

"ROBIN!"

--

**Behold! The cliffhanger! Did Robin get shot? Is Malchior going to die? What the hell is up with Jinx and the FBI, and who the hell is SIN already! **

**Gods to many questions, let's see if they're all answered in the next chapter.**

**Which shall never come!**

**Nah, I'm messin' with you, it will come I promise, but seriously tell me what'cha think, I really am sorry for all my late updates. I'm at least _trying _to update a bit faster then now. However no promises, I still gotta get to my other ones wow, I'm really slacking. Grr, I'm such a freakin' scatter brain. Well, catch'ya folks later, I gotta go.**

**Reviews are always welcomed … love you all … and thanks for reading.**

**By the way, you've noticed how sliced this chapter was? I don't know, it seemed kind a like I chopped it up … oh well … at least it's a long enough chapter for you guys right? (shrugs)**

**L8er daez!**


	12. Most Known Unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the Diamond Cut Boulevard **

**A/N: Well … um … is this late to you guys?**

**Like I said I'm sorry for the late updates, I'm trying, I'm trying all right! Give me a break please, I love all my views and I am sticking to my stories – most of hem anyway – so be the calm and cool, max, relax, and just read this chapter. Before you know it time will fly and the next update will be here.**

**So thanks for sticking me – and no this story isn't over – I'm just taking the time to really thank you guys (coughsuckupcough), being for real though.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Oh and **_this _**is the twelfth chapter. Sorry for the mix up last chapter :P**

**--**

**Most Known Unknown**

"**ROBIN!" **

Nothing, absolutely nothing could brace Star for the feeling that she was getting in her gut. Robin, her boy, her other … her … her friend … he was in there and there was a gunshot. Sure she was panicked when he jumped into the fray of all the bullets and fistfights back at the docks, but he had back up. He had Roy, Garth, Victor, Garfield, Mammoth, Gizmo, Wally, hell even Terra, Bee, and Jinx were there to kick ass … but now … he was alone … and with the images of blood coursing through her head.

Star could feel the tears wielding at the corner of her eyes.

Malchior cringed … he could feel her pain; his damn sister and her friend were in there. Rorek … he didn't really like the guy, but ever since he saved his sister from those stupid kids back when she was in the 7 or 8th grade he was grateful for him. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, leaning his head on his car he sighed, gritting his teeth he shakily gulped the blood that was forcing its way up his throat. _Damn … the dizzy spells are getting worse … _

"Star …" he chocked, and the girl was thankful he distracted her from her panicked state, way too many things were happening, and they were happening all to fast. Looking down with a blink a lone tear rolled down her face and she quickly wiped it up as Malchior leaned back to help himself look up at her. Keeping himself from coughing he breathed … but it hurt and wracked his body with pain, "… Star … just go … go check on them … just give me the phone … the … the hospitals never coming."

"Wha –"

"Don't argue … just go."

"Bu-but you're hurt, I can't just leave you –"

"You boy's in trouble," Malchior couldn't hold it, coughing he gathered a thick wad of blood that coupled at his mouth and spat it out onto the pavement. Iron never tasted so rotted, it made him want to throw-up, but he held it tight, "I'll be fine Star … I promise."

Star nodded and gave him the cell, "Take care of your self Malchior … don't die on anyone."

With that the redhead took off, and Malchior closed his eyes, he was so tired, _I may not be the one that's dieing today Star … _crimson eyes reopened, but burned with a vengeful blight, _But I know who is._

--

_Please don't leave me Robin, not me, not you … _she cried and slowed when she got to the door, unsure whether or not she should even go through it. To afraid of what she might find, Star bit down on her lower lip and shook her head, _No, don't be a coward … don't be a coward. Don't be a … oh my god. _

She took the step, she looked in, but what she saw wasn't what she expected … Robin was fine; he was right now calling for the ambulance at the phone in the shop. Though the person who was shot was … Rorek … on the ground next to a girl with short black hair with red streaks framing her face and who was trying to put pressure on the wound, almost everything was a bloody mess. Running to the girl who was in distraught and shaking, almost too freaked out for words.

Star gulped and took hold of the cloth in her hand, looking to Rorek … Star hated to even think it … but he looked like he was close to dieing, "It's okay, everything's going to be okay. What's your name?"

"Ar-Ar-Argent … damn this is all my fault, all my fault I'm so sorry I really am … Rorek," she stuttered and broke-down. Star cringed when she lashed out and punched the ground hard enough to where Star had a feeling she sprained her fist or hand or something of the sort, "I should have seen her coming! Should have fucking known!"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Cheshire," came Robins silent answer, "It's Cheshire Star."

The green eyed girl blinked, "Cheshire … she's Sin?"

Robin frowned and shook his head, "No … she's the one who did all this … she's working for Trigon."

"Trigon? Cheshire? Then whose –"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Everyone ducked their heads out of instinct with the gunfire that sounded outside, but nothing happened to jeopardize the lives in the shop. Argent jumped back and Robin glared at the back door that was swung open earlier. While through the side door someone that Argent knew game rushing in. His name was Herald Grover a senior at Jump High, and aiming for a label in the music business. Though he was smart enough to go for a degree in medical, Star gasped silently in her head and smiled when he got down and started to work on Rorek, _Smart Malchior, very smart … thank you._

Robin raised a brow, _How did Herald know to come here? Only Star, I and this girl knows what Herald can do … _

--

"Raven! Stop!" Angel ran faster to catch up to the distraught violet haired Raven with a gun and was shooting up to the rooftops where Cheshire had scampered up to get away from the two. Only a few more feet and he'd be up to her. But she suddenly stopped and took a shaky aim, _She's not going to get her, _Angel gritted his teeth and just as he came close enough to grab the gun and point it down, she fired, "No!"

"_AAHH!" _Angel looked up at the echoed scream that sounded through the streets in the middle of the alleyway. Watching as the Asian assassin went down, but slowly got back up and shot back at the two. Angel grabbed Raven and brought her down to shield her from the bullets and was off aim. Just meant to throw them off so Cheshire could limp off with her shot leg.

After the shots were done, Raven looked up beyond Angel and shoved him off her, gun up and ready to shoot, Angel spun around and wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her back to him her sudden loss of balance threw them both back against the wall. Livid, Raven elbowed Angel to get him to let her go and it worked for the moment, but as soon as he recovered he pulled her back, "Raven, girl, take a chill pill! She ain't goin' no where!"

"Hands off me Angel! Let go of me now!" Raven struggled out of his grasp and once she did, she spun around and pointed her gun to him; he stilled and held his hands up as she shook. Tears of rage, frustration, and fear swelled up in one, obviously she's seen and endued enough to make her go mad, because she was ready to fire off a shot to him, "You're getting in the way."

"Raven … Raven, listen; don't do this, come on girl, Cheshire isn't going **_anywhere," _**Angel slowly moved from the wall taking a step to the right, she followed to make sure he would stay in her line of sight, "put it down and take breath, you injured her, that's good enough."

She shook her head and her violet hair wiped out about around her face, strands sticking to her tear stained and sweaty face, moving her grip on the gun so to hold tighter with a finger on the trigger she chocked on her sobs and sniffled, "No … no … she has to die, that's the only way to keep my family safe."

"She'll get hers Raven I promise," Angel reached to her, "Rorek's going to be fine –"

"You can't promise that!" a hand found its way to the side of her head, gripping her hair and practically pulling it out she shook it off and wiped her tears free to allow her to see better, "Cheshire took Malchior from me already, then she took Rorek … you can't promise life Angel! You just can't!"

Angel gritted his teeth, _She's hysterical, _and hysteria was never something he was good with, hell he hardly ever had to encounter it, but Raven needed something. Someone to make sure the world around her hadn't collapsed and the floor beneath her wasn't crumbling. So risking it he glanced up at the rooftop where Cheshire had disappeared after her fire. Possibly long gone by now, he looked back to Raven and found her looking to the roof.

Angel took that time to jump for her.

Gun in hand wrenched from her grasp and thrown to the side, Raven cried out in protest when Angel wrapped his arms around her and held on tight, "Let go Angel! Let me go, please! You're just getting in the way! Let me go or I'll kill you! I swear to god Angel … I'll … I'll … please … just let me go … _just … let me go …"_

"_Shh …" _Angel rest his chin on her head holding her so tight and trying so hard to make her feel as safe as possible, he just didn't get it. She was so strong, but so weak, so cruel, but so sweet. She stressed him out, and he wasn't sure if she was worth all of this … but then again. Angel wasn't quite sure what he meant with that thought, what was she worth?

What did that question mean?

Why was he asking it? Pausing with the questioning Angel looked down at Raven when she slowly snaked her arms around him, her hug not as strong as his, but strong enough to let him know that she was still awake. She looked up at him and blinked when he reached a hand up to move a strand of violet hair that stuck to the side of her mouth. Moving his hands so they cupped her face he used his thumbs to wipe her face of the tears and sweat. Just trying to make her feel better about herself.

She closed her eyes and mumbled a few choice words.

Angel stopped and moved her head so they were eye to eye, "What was that?"

Raven gulped and moved her face from his, resting her head on his shoulder and moving her arms so they were wrapped around his neck, Angel found no choice but to rest his on her waste. Not like it was a problem, he was just shocked at her sudden affection. Even her voice was tiny and soft, "Thank you … sorry I said all the things I did … Cheshire … Rorek … Malchior …"

"I know," Angel nodded his head, "I know Raven … it's okay, I'm-I'm right here."

If he were to see it, her violet eyes, he'd see that they suddenly dulled over and her lips formed a sad frown as she whispered too low for Angel to catch, _"But for how long …"_

--

This wasn't good … not good at all … a bunch of **_kids _**had ruined **_everything!_**

She was right there … Sin … she was right within their grasp and so was her Ford GT! She was right there and these kids had to come and fuck it up! How did they know where they were in the beginning? It was all too perfectly planned … everything about it was too perfect! Who was there leader … was it Sin? _No … she couldn't have planned for all that … other wise she'd know that we were after her!_

Control Freak thought with great pain aching all over his body, his wig split and his eyes bruised, he was no worse for wear. Looking around to find that the fight had ended, he slowly – gently – lifted himself up to his hands and knees. Trying oh so desperately to get to his feet … he failed miserably. Falling back to the ground and panting, Control Freak closed his eyes and laid his head on the pavement for a moment … he was just too tired.

_**Footsteps … **_

Control Freak gasped and shot up, but regretted doing so and nearly dropped back to the ground with the dizzy spells that formed over his head. Yet that didn't delay the fact that he could still hear them … the footsteps … a lot of them … it appeared to be an army. Looking up, the nerd cringed and stilled. His breath caught. _Cops … _but not just any cops, the FBI agents and the SWAT team all gathered around to secure the area, _Shit! How the hell did _**they **_find us? _

"You men surround the perimeter, give the warrant to shut down any and all shipments to and from Jump City," Control Freak kept very still, but bite down on his lip when two agents noticed him and came after him. Cuffing him and reading him his veranda rights, the boss in charge stopped to watch and grinned a catty grin when Control Freak was picked up and squealed in pain, "Well, well, well … if it isn't Nigel Peterson aka Control Freak, infamous arch nemeses to Sin. I don't suppose you could tell me why Slade's Men are smeared all over this pavement?"

Lavender dark black eyes bore into the greek's frightened as she bent over to his level, sensual and seductive. Control Freak wondered if that was the only reason the FBI hired her, because she look's in a bikini. Though if that were the case then why would she even be the head of the agency? Tori Ander … or as her people preferred Blackfire, because her heart was as black as night when it came to it's darkest hour. Though her methods of capture her men were sketchy – not to mention thinning lines that are nearly impossible to read which side she was on.

Tori "Blackfire" Ander, was older sibling to Kori "Star" Ander … small world.

Not like Control Freak knew that little detail …

He just knew that if Tori Ander was on the case then that meant trouble for his bosses operation, because if it's one thing Tori knows how to do, is to read which of her men were rotten to the core. Her lavender black eyes were always so enticing. Even her smirk was down right evil, "Up picked the wrong day to screw with my sister and her friend's Control Freak … now because you put my sweet baby sister in harm along with her beloved boyfriend, I'm going to have to put you are for good. That of course … unless you have something to tell me that could help bring the real criminal to justice, cause heaven's know that you're nothing but a little fat fish swimming in an ocean full of hungry sharks and right now you're wounded. So that means I have you all to myself."

"Blackfire," Blackfire pouted and stood to her full height – dose her neck-breaking-high-heels count as full height? – giving her worker a dry look she gestured for him to continue, "come, our other agent's ready to confess, he say's he'll tell who Sin's navigator is and only that."

Lavender eyes sparked, her interesting in the geek gone completely as something bigger came to her attention, walking over to the man she smiled and grabbed the radio he was holding, "This is Agent Tori Ander, what's you're report?"

"_Agent Blackfire?"_

Blackfire rolled her eyes, "Of course it is **_sweetheart_,** who else would it be?"

"_Oh … good, um, well, this isn't something I'd like to talk about … over the – ah – um, radio, so could we schedule a meeting?" _Blackfire raised a brow and gave the radio a look.

"Are you alright?"

"_Jus-just a minor wound … nothing Grover can't fix … so, what about that schedule?"_

Worried, Blackfire decided to forget it for a moment and snapped her fingers to an assistant who immediately got up and stood right next to her writing down Blackfire's information, "Alright then, when would you like to meet me?"

"_How 'bout next week Saturday, sound good to you?"_

"I don't know, you're the injured one."

"_Ha, ha, very funny, yeah, Saturday – ah – gotta go."_

Blackfire frowned, he really didn't sound well, "Don't die on my Malchior, you're our only leading hope to taking down Trigon, Slade, and Sin for good."

"_I already told you," _Malchior growled on the other side, _"You can have Trigon and Slade no problem, but Sin is mine to keep. You're not laying a hand on her."_

"Whatever you say, but she's loosing her touch … now that we got her navigator, I have no qualms with trying to catch her myself." Blackfire grinned, satisfied and about to hang down, until Malchior chuckled.

"_Don't get too cocky Black … because you still don't know how our system works. See ya Saturday."_

Their line went down, and Blackfire scowled, her mood totally shot. She threw the radio back into the car, startling the assistant as she turned and barked her orders, "I want that fat-geek-of-a-looser in the interrogation room for the rest of the day, I don't give a damn if he calls for a lawyer! Get something out of him before the suit walks in!"

Yep … she was mad … but that wasn't the beginning of her raging spree.

Nope … far from it.

--

**Um … wait for the next chapter?**

**L8er daez**


	13. The Fallen and the Angel

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titan Characters, nope, not mine.**

**A/N: (smiles manically) I love you guys too, your reviews are my up-pill, I feel so happy every time I read them. Thank you very much! So just for you guys, here's your next chapter, have a good one. Oh and I'm gratefully flattered that you'd like to draw a scene from my story, it makes me feel like my job as a writer is really coming through and inspiring you guys. (wipes tear as she holds the Nobel (spel?) in her hand) I'm just kidding, but seriously, I love you all too! Sooo ... **

**Enjoy:)**

**--**

**The Fallen and the Angel**

Mondays …

Everybody hated Mondays – at least most people on most occasions.

Raven wasn't any different … she felt like shit!

Why? Well … let's put it this way, she was laying in someone else's bed, in someone else's house, with someone else's smell all over it, someone else's décor, far from her brother and her best friend because her damn mannerisms had to get in the way. Raven had so wanted to stay at Herald's place to be there for Malchior and Rorek, but to hell with it. He had no more beds, no more couches, and bad enough she was putting his life in jeopardy just by **letting **him take the two in. So she was forced to go back to whether Rorek's place or her loft.

Rorek's place was the better deal … but that certain **"someone" **just had to be a **_gentleman _**and drag her back to **his **place, which was actually his aunt's place, which would actually make it _Jinx's_ house. Raven didn't want to **stay **at _Jinx's _house … but that **"someone" **insisted and here she was. Lying in that certain **someone's **bed just because he didn't want her to be sleeping alone for the night.

Raven groaned and rolled over in bed, grabbing the pillow and slamming it over her head praying for death through suffocation. She threw the thing off when **his **scent was all over it. It wasn't a bad smell – thank gods! However it still reminded her that she wasn't in her own house … and the worse thing was when she glanced at the alarm clock to see it was 6:44 in the morning.

Mondays …

School … work … things to do … earns to run …

Mondays …

Everybody hated Mondays – at least to Raven at the moment.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Raven? Darling, are you awake?" It was Moulin Rouge Seth, Jinx's mother, with a deep Swedish – or was it French? – accent. The woman opened the door and Raven sat up, slowly, fixing her hair as best she could she sighed and waved to Ms. Seth – she was divorced, "Ah, nice to see you are all good and well from yesterday … do you think you are strong enough to be going to school today? You can stay here if you like."

Rouge was suggesting for Raven to stay in this cluttered house after she just but her kids in danger and caused mass destruction all in one day? Was she insane? Raven scratched the back of her head and opened her mouth to decline the offer and say that she wanted to go to school any way.

The little business-woman would later find out that she had to be fast on her feet if she were to ever be coming to this house again – not that she was any way because Angel snuck up from behind Rouge out in the hall and answered for her, "Of course she's gonna be stayin' here Rouge, don't be stupid. Not after what's been goin' down, her brother and friend are in the hospital right now because of all the gang wars. She's safer here."

Rouge sneered at Angel and leaned away from him with a hand on her hip, "Yes … of course, you'd know so much about that wouldn't you Angel, and next you'll be suggesting to stay and watching over her as she rests, now wouldn't you?"

Raven growled at the cocky overbearing arrogant dunderhead that leaned against the frame of his door tossing a football up and down, twisting it and fiddling with it he winked at Raven, "Sure," he looked up at Rouge and smiled _"angelically", _"You can trust me entirely Aunty Rouge."

Rouge glared and poked his forehead, pushing him back a good feet, "Mmm, yes, I can trust you, just like I can trust you to pick up your grades, behave in school, and get a job to pay off all the money I've loaned you. You're a liar Angel, a liar and a thief, where's the 500 dollars that was in my purse from yesterday, do not lie to me Angel I know you have taken it."

Slapped upside the head, Angel grinned and ran into his room, backing up and shrugging looking as if he had no clue what was going on he chuckled, "What? I never took that 500 dollars that was suspiciously sticking out of your purse on the kitchen counter, I swear to god I didn't!"

"Mm-hmm," Rouge snorted and looked over Angel to Raven who had taken advantage of their little squabble and snuck out of the bed. With Angel's back to her she pulled up her pants that was discarded on the floor and snuggly slipped into it. Only now to have Angel turn around and find that he missed her getting dressed as she buttoned and zipped up her pants, "Raven dear, are you going to be okay with Angel here alone? Because my Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth must be getting to their schooling."

Raven ignored Angel's roaming eyes and shrugged, moving around to his study desk to collect her belongings. Checking her wallet, since she knew that Angel was a thief and putting it in her pocket sighed, "I guess … but I'd rather head down to Herald's to check up on my family. That is, if that's not a problem for Angel."

"Not at all precious?" Angel grinned, eyes coming up from whatever he was starring at to smile sweetly at Raven, who in turn just rolled her eyes and walked to the exit where Rouge let her through but stopped Angel. Pushing him back into the room Angel glared up at his aunt, "Hey? What gives?"

"You do not know what you are messing with Angel," Rouge glared and pointed to his chest, "That is the daughter of Trigon Scathe and Arella Roth, though I can not be certain if she was conceived out of **"love"**, but be warned, you are swimming into too deep water. Just remember, you're a simple reef fish compared to what she is."

Angel shot Rouge a dry look, "You finished, cause frankly I could give less of a damn if she was a **godfather's** daughter, she's still human not some stupid tool used to full fill anyone's needs and should be respected as such."

"My haven't you grown," Rouge smirked, then sneered, "Just wish you could do the same with your grades and such." She glared when he rolled his eyes then pinched him on the arm, "And I want my 500 back Angel, you know I don't play with money like you do."

Angel winced and rubbed his arm, "Cool it grandma, I don't have your 500, every tried asking Gizmo for it?"

"Why would I accuse my own son of such treachery?"

"Because you ever wonder how he got all the stuff he did? The guys only 13 – 12 years old and yet he has a plasma screen TV, DVD player, iPod, and anything else that us Teenagers **don't **but **steal **to have. Look it up," with that Angel walked out of Rouge's sight, leaving the woman to think about if he was right or if he was wrong. Angel did have a run in with many officials for shoplifting and accused burglary, but never anything **too **serious … **yet.** Rouge shook her head; _I thinks I need a vacation._

"Angel," Rouge called hurrying down the hall and to the stairs where Angel had already turned down and was at the bottom, rushing, her nephew looked up with an irksome expression, Rouge snorted, "do not give me that look Angel, just take care of yourself and that girl … and once you're done with her get rid of her, it's no good to be hanging around her kind. Trust me Angel, business women are not to be trifled with."

Lost, Angel raised a brow, "Business women?"

Rouge nodded as she grabbed her cloak and purse from the hanger, glancing to the living room just behind Angel to see Raven was submerging herself into the mantel of pictures on the fireplace and many more pictures littering the room. Rouge sighed and put a hand on Angel's shoulder, "Her mother died and she inherited all her fortune, and she is now the founder and CEO of a company called Fear Itself. Be safe, and good luck."

With that Rouge turned and with her tall self marched right out the door to leave Angel in a very curious state, turning to stare at Raven as she stared at another photo observing its place and imagining the happy moment in time. Angel tilted his head in wonder, _Fear Itself? The same company that Jinx buys her equipment along with Rorek and Sin? Could she know Sin?_

Of course since the incident the other day that was all that was running through Angel's mind … Sin and what Raven knew of her. Where they sister's or something, related in anyway? He was curious, and you can't blame a guy for being curious. Walking into the living room quietly and slowly watching as she hovered over to another photo … but this one, once Angel looked over her shoulder he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

A woman, a very beautiful woman with Hispanic features and bright lovely hazel eyes that just whispered soft caressing words. Her smile was sweet and charming, but Raven had a feeling there was a lot more that this picture let on. The woman … the first thing that came to Raven's mind when she saw it was, cat. She looked like a cat; even her Egyptian eyes were mysterious and nearly slit. Raven tilted her head, letting her own long violet hair fall to curtain one side of her face ad she thought aloud to the person standing behind her.

"You're Spanish?"

Angel blinked and pulled his eyes away from the photo to look down at Raven, "Yeah … but how did you figure?"

Raven shrugged and put the picture down, "You mother, she's pretty."

"Thanks," Angel smiled, slightly embarrassed for some odd reason, he didn't know why, but the blood was rushing to his head causing him to slightly blush as he chuckled nervously. He shook his head and nearly slapped himself, why the hell was he blushing? He was just talking about his mother to Raven, no big deal, "but … uh … how do you figure she's my mother?"

The violet haired and purple-eyed girl tilted her head up and back to face him, looking him directly in the eye, Angel didn't know if he could hold her gaze for too long without having an inkling of a suspicion that she was casting a spell on him while she answered thoughtfully, "You both have the same catty features and nearly amber hazel eyes."

Again with the blushing, Angel growled inwardly and on the outside Raven raised a brow when his face suddenly took on an irritated scowl for a split second, but vanished completely to be replaced with a stale effortless smirk, "What can I say, I take after my mother. You ready to go?"

"Sure," Raven walked around Angel to get to the exit, but stopped in the middle of the living room and turned back to face him curiously, "where is your mother? How come you still live with your aunt? Don't you have a dad?"

_That's what I was afraid of … _Angel's smirk fell to a sad frown as he shrugged, "Well … sad thing is … I've never known my father, he's floatin' around somewhere, leaving my mom to take care of me all by herself … I dunno … I guess I kinda regret all the stupid things I've done with her, how I blamed her for all the petty things in my life. I took advantage of her, and she got sick of it … one day, we came to the corner of Diamond Cut Boulevard at Immortus' shop, Jinx was there, we talked, and she distracted me of what was really going on with my aunt and my mother. So when I turned around … the last thing I saw of her was her car driving away … I hated her for leaving me … but as the years progress … ah … you can figure out the rest. So you want to see your brother and Rorek or what?"

_He was abandoned … by both sides … _Raven blinked slowly and nodded her head absent mindedly, allowing for her thoughts of the boy that was known as one of the most deadly street racers in DCB. Thinking it through, and trying to imagine herself in his shoes, Raven couldn't help to smile and chuckle ever so lightly at his predicament. Shaking her head, she was glad she did all this just before he got into his driver side before she became her passive self again, _boy … do most people get it lucky … at least your parents had the mercy to abandon you Angel … where as mine put me to very good use … you're so lucky._

In only a matter of a couple of minutes from Angel's place to Herald's, Raven sighed and got out of the car, glad that Angel decided to stay quiet for the duration of the ride. She hurried up the stairs and rang the doorbell, waiting patently for someone to answer, Raven smiled gratefully when it was Herald. Although sleepy and nearly falling over he yawned and invited her in, "Geez Raven, it's only 7:07 in the morning, what's the rush, they're both still alive."

"Just wanted to make sure," Raven answered honestly as she rounded the corner of the house to get to the living room where she spotted Malchior dozed off on the couch with his 9mm on the floor. Apparently he was still as paranoid as ever. Angel stood off to the side leaning his shoulder on the wall and watching Raven interact with her family.

She reached out and put a hand on Malchior's good shoulder, shaking slightly to wake him up, dark maroon eyes slowly squinted opened as he opened his mouth and yawned. Looking to his right to see Raven, Malchior blinked and gulped, shaking his head and throwing it back to rest it on the back of the couch he smiled and said softly, "Hey …"

Raven smiled herself, and Angel could feel it, but couldn't see it, he wished he could especially when she whispered right back, "Hey … you holding up?"

Malchior rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Raven, I've taken worse."

"Yeah, but you never had to go so long without having yourself looked at … now where's Rorek?" Raven sighed, acting like a worn out mother, she got up as Malchior told her he was up stairs sleeping in the only other extra room in the house. Leaving her brother to rest up, Angel debated whether or not he should fall her up or stay down with Malchior. Because through Raven's eyes he may have been relaxing, but once she turned her back dark red eyes were glaring at him.

Unnerved, Angel cleared his throat and disappeared to follow Raven, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ground walking fast. Angel looked up too late and ran right into Raven when she had stopped at the base of the stairs watching Angel. Agitated, the two both glared at one another, but Angel's glare dropped instantly and tilted his head curiously, "What?"

Raven sighed and looked around Angel to the living room where Malchior was sitting, already know that he wasn't able to see her or him, Raven just wanted to be sure her brother wasn't listening in. Not that she was scared of him or anything … she just hated talking to another guy – besides Rorek that is – in front of him. Malchior was already sketchy with her being controlled under Trigon and having to be stuck in a boardroom with nothing but men. Plus the incident back when she was 13 – 12 didn't help neither.

She just didn't want to stress him out was all, sighing she ran a hand through her violet hair and shrugged, making room so he could walk up the stairs with her side by side. Angel observed her features carefully, dieing to at least see a smile upon her face … she just seemed so … troubled. He didn't like it … he didn't like how she was always frowning, scowling, or not even showing any emotion at all.

It wasn't good for a girl like her … she deserved better; she needed more then her, brother and Rorek to make her happy. Angel listened as she spoke, "Look … I just wanted to … to thank you properly for the things that you've done for me for the passed week. So … uh … th-thanks."

Angel chuckled, realizing that the reason she was stuttering was because thanking people weren't her thing. Even her struggle was evident in her eyes and the blush that was rising on her cheek as she looked away ashamed that she ended up having to thank the fool that kept getting in the way. Ugh … it was frustrating for her, and the worse part of it all wasn't that she felt she **had **to say it.

It was the fact that Angel thought it was cute was killing her.

Not even at the top of the steps, Angel moved so he was a step higher than her and leaned up on the wall the stairs were against. Looming over Raven, the stubborn girl looked up defiantly as he leaned down to her and caught her chin with his hands, "You wanted to thank me? Well then what do I get? My services are never for not if you know what I mean."

Offended, Raven pulled away and glared harshly at the cocky Angel who was now grinning and trying to keep from laughing as she raised a brow, "And here I thought you did all of that from he bottom of your heart. Pompous bastard."

Angel shrugged a strange glint in his hazel eyes, "Consider yourself lucky, I'm not asking for much … all I'm asking is for you not to hit me."

Now Raven blinked, what the hell was talking about now? This guy was even more deluded then she was. Giving him a dry look, Raven asked, "Hit you? For what?"

A grin, but not just any grin, the infamous Angel Grin that Raven was naïve enough not to know. The Angel Grin was the evidence that sweet angels do have their own little secret desires, "Think fast Ice Queen."

Before she could do anything, Angel was too fast for Raven to react and her right wrist was snatched into his hands. Yanking her to fall onto him, Angel held both their weight with the hand that was up against the wall. However keep in mind that all this is happening faster then the slow motion perceives. So what happens next would be the moment Raven would finally learn her lesson of **never – _NEVER _**– letting her guard down around people like Angel … or just Angel himself.

He kissed her … or was still kissing her.

Eyes wide with shock and completely caught unawares, Raven didn't know whether she should through him down the stairs, kill him on the spot, or … or … why **was **he kissing her? Either which, neither decision could have been made because he pulled away and kissed her on her cheek, whispering softly into her ear and sending a very hot shiver up and down her spine, _"You're welcome baby-girl."_

He pulled back to look down at her, only to find she was still shocked speechless … hell she just got dreadfully beet red and she looked like a doe caught in the head lights. She gulped, Angel's chuckle brought her out of her shocked state, but she gasped when he leaned down to her again. Putting a hand to her mouth as if to block him from her, Angel smirked and brought his own hand up to gently peel it away, "Why you so shy? I thought you were the heartless Ice Queen."

Raven shook her head whispering so softly Angel almost didn't catching and he almost wished he hadn't have caught it, _"That was my first kiss."_

Tables turned, Angel jerked his head back and stared at her amazed and in disbelief, _No way … _"…Wha – Raven!"

She pushed passed him and ran up the rest of the way to the second floor of the small house. About to go after her, Angel stopped when herald had got in the way, looking down at him confused, Herald raised a brow and jerked his finger down the steps to Raven, "What's eating her?"

Angel ignored him, but stayed still and shook his head absentmindedly so to not to look too suspicious to the lost band geek. Herald gave him a scrutinizing look, obviously not really believing such a story, but too busy to deal and press on the matter. Herald shrugged and went down the stairs, leaving Angel to sulk in shock, _Her first kiss … _**that **_was her first kiss? Damn … I … am such … wow … I stole the Ice Queens First Kiss, I _**must **_be the most mastered thief in Diamond Cut Boulevard. _Proud for a moment, his thoughts took a sudden worried turn; _I hope she isn't mad at me._

--

_"Come on and lead me on_

_come on and tease me all night long_

_lovin' you I know is right_

_I'll always need you_

_I'll never leave you_

_Come on and lead me on_

_come on and tease me all night long_

_I'd rather be a fool with a broken heart_

_then some one, that's never had a part of you."_

**_Malia - "Lead me on"_**

**Hee … hee … hee … oh come on people you knew it was coming sooner or later! Just more later rather then sooner … oh well, the song above? Oh ... um ... well, what can I say? It's the song that inspired this chapter, you can thank my brother, forcing me to turn on some Island Music and well, I have to say this one was rather good. At least the lyrics. Besides that,I thought it was time **_something _**happened between these two! It was driving me crazy! **

**You ever had one - other rather two of those kinds of friends that like each other very much and their both too shy to tell one another about their real feelings, yet you can see it as plain as day, but they don't? Well that just irritates me. It's like, how the hell can't you see that you guys like each other, open the eyes people godly! Any way, if you are one of those kinds if friends and are too shy to tell your other friend that you really like about how you feel, take no offence, I'm not saying it's a problem with you or your predicament ... so you can just ignore what I said. Okay? Okay.**

**Geez ... didn't mean to go on and on back there well ... I feel likeI have to say something else ... what was it ... Oh yeah! Um ... sorry there was hardly – actually there was _no _action in this one. Disappointed? Sorry … well … we'll see what happens in the next chapter, see ya till then, but in the mean time, tell me what'cha think.**

**L8er daez**


	14. More Then I Should

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans, their all DC's, maybe only X's name is mine, Angel, yep he's mine.**

**A/N: This chapter I think is just another filler (sighs sadly) yeah, yeah, I know, I know "get to the point already!" don't worry people, I'm getting their. Next chapter though, this one I think is just for your viewing pleasure. (as well as two other's)**

**Enjoy;)**

**--**

**More Then I Should**

Panic …

The red lights, the loud blaring alarms the pounding of her heart, the heat running through her chilled body. She honestly felt like she was running a fever. What happened? What did she do? What did **he **do? How could he? What possessed him? Why? _Why? **Why! **_Why did he do it? It made no sense! She thought she was being the coldest, the hardest, bitchiest bitch around to chase him away! How could this have happened? It was horrible, simply mortifying!

Worse still?

Embarrassing … the kiss wasn't as bad as Raven expected, but what was eating at her was how she ran! Like a whinny little baby! She didn't stand there, she didn't take it coolly … no, she had to run! She had to pushing him away, tell him it was her first kiss, and runaway to the bathroom and locked herself in, staring angrily at the mirror, _You idiot! How could you? What did you do! You made it a whole lot worse! Now he'll never leave! How could you have done this you stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! I should have killed him, I should have, I know I should have back at the alleyway, but no! You just _**had **_to be weak and let him hold you and make you feel like you were his world … Angel … why? When I asked you, _**demanded **_for you to go away a thousand times over … why do you keep coming back?_

He didn't answer her … of course he didn't; she was locked in Herald's upstairs bathroom, glaring at her reflection with water dripping down her face after she splashed cold water over it to get the heat in her body go down. It wasn't working. She was still embarrassed, still upset, still angry … but not at Angel … why? Shouldn't she be? He kissed her – _touched _her – without consent, then went on acting as if it was no big deal! Raven sighed and turned away from her reflection, wrapping her arms around herself to give what little comfort she felt like she needed.

Raven leaned on the sink and stared at the white bathroom wall with a sad look, _Of course it was no big deal to him, moron. He's Angel Xavier … bad boy from the streets; you **think **you'll be his first and only? Idiot! Stop it! Stop this! It was only a stupid kiss, not like we're going to get married the next fucking day. Just go out there and pretend like it never happened … yeah … you can do that … you've always done it … so why am I still in this fucking bathroom?_

Because she was scared to face him – Angel, to face Rorek after their little incident back when he was teasing her about thinking of someone else. Raven's heated blush was coming back and she rubbed her face, _Oh god … why did I even think that? I'm such a damn schoolgirl! Get the fuck over it Raven! _Shaking her head and glaring at the ground she huffed and bit on her lower lip _… No problem, no problem … you can do this … you can …_ fixing herself up a bit more, Raven steeled her face and sighed after taking a deep breath then wiped her face of the water.

Shakily she reached for the handle and listened to it click as she twisted and it unlocked itself to allow her out onto the hall. Glancing to her right, Raven felt her heart suddenly hit her throat as it jumped out of its arteries. Angel … he was leaning against the doorframe just down the end of the hall, looking into the room she was sure Rorek was sleeping in. Yet he was talking … talking to who she wondered, but she wasn't that eager to find out, because having to go find out meant coming into speaking contact with Angel.

Raven … was not psyched about that. Keeping her head, the strong young businesswoman strolled down the hall towards the room, towards Rorek, trying not to think of Angel, praying that he wouldn't look up. The gods, unfortunately, decided it was her turn to ignore. Because just as she got within a few more steps of the room Angel looked to his left … to her, and smiled. Raven, was stopped n her tracks.

Angel gestured to whomever he was talking to hold on as he walked quietly to her, stuffing his hands in his pocket, Raven took a step back glaring suspiciously at him she wasn't going to take any chances this time. He wasn't going to get the better of her, Angel pulled his hands out of his pocket and held them up chuckling quietly so to not alarm the person in the room who he was talking to, "Take it easy Raven, I'm not going to do anything, I swear."

Raven's glare darkened, "Right, and I'm supposed to believe you why?"

"Because I'm a nice guy …" Angel saw the skeptical – sarcastic – look on her face and chuckled, "once you get to know me is all. Come on Raven, you can't be mad at me over a stupid little kiss." The words slipped, and Angel slapped a hand over his mouth, suddenly frightened that he had said the wrong thing, "Uh … wait, I didn't mean it like that … I – uh – shit! Um …"

"I get it," Raven nodded, Angel smiled and found himself shuffling where he stood, Raven looked around him to the room and saw the same black-haired and red streaked girl from yesterday. She gasped shyly when she had been caught staring and snuck back into the room. Angel turned to notice her as well and shook his head.

"Some people just don't know how to keep to their own damn business."

Raven shrugged, "You'll get use to it."

Around him she stepped, but before she could go any further she stilled when Angel weaved his fingers around hers and held her hand. Back still to him, Raven gulped hard and tried desperately to stop her heart from beating so hard and fast. His hand was around hers and he was pulling her back to him gently, wanting her to turn and face him, Raven was afraid to. She didn't want a repeat of what happened at the stairs … or did she?

She couldn't quite figure what she wanted or what she thought was right or wrong, it was all too much to process. So she blamed it on her god-programming-hard-drive, which didn't allow for her to think straight, because she found herself turning around to face him. His cute boyish face that often looked mature when he was serious enough to look at a situation, his curious hazel eyes that reminded her of a child sticking his nose into so much trouble then later tearing over to try and win over her heart. Then his messy puffy hair that just didn't seen to learn how to keep still … just like his personality.

Raven gritted her teeth; _Stop it! _Pulling her hand from his she walked away from him to Rorek's room, trying to forget it all. Only a few steps and she was in, away from Angel to be with Rorek and Argent. Raven expected Angel to be coming into the room after her … but after a few seconds, it was evident that he wasn't coming. Glad, she turned her attention to Rorek who was sitting up on the bed and grinning at her teasingly, "Oh, so I guess I **was **right last night. You **were **thinking of someone else. Didn't expect it to be the troublemaker of the Xavier family though."

Raven glared and tapped him hard on his chest, he winced and whined in pain, Argent on the side chuckled trying to stifle a laugh while Raven just sneered, "Shut it, Angel has nothing to … wait a sec, what the hell gave you **any **idea that this as **anything **to do with Angel?"

Rorek winced and glared at Raven for the unnecessary pain, however smirked when as he ignored it and snickered, "I never said **Angel **in particular, I said "**Xavier family" **you don't know if Angel has a brother."

Raven shot Rorek a dry-oh-please-knock-the-bullshit-off look and Rorek shrugged, "Whatever, but I'm fine if you're coming to check on me … Argent's been nice enough to watch over me."

Argent blushed and looked down when Raven raised a brow to give the girl a strange look, then shrugged herself and nodded, "Right, Argent … you go to our school right?"

She shook her head, "Use to, but my parents came into a bit of money and I was shipped off to some fancy-shamancy privet academy."

"Oh? Let me guess Sacred Hearts Academy for girls?"

Argent cringed, "Yeah … that school sucks! Especially since – hey you know a girl by the name of Kitten Moth? Yeah she goes there to."

Even more interested, both Rorek and Raven glanced at one another and Raven raised a brow, "Really? I was wondering why she hasn't been coming to school lately."

"Yeah, same as me her father came into money and now goes to Sacred Hearts and she thinks she owns the place now. It's so irritating the way she struts about with her skirt hiked up and blouse unbuttoned low." Argent sneered just at the mere thought of Sacred Hearts being ruled by Kitten Moth and Raven scoffed.

"She's a bitch, can't escape them," Rorek nudged Raven and glared at her for manners, and Raven sneered, "What? It's true."

"Never mind about her already," Rorek rolled his eyes and sighed, laying back on the bed he closed his eyes, "I'm tired, you girls woke me up too early, now leave me be."

Raven snickered, "Yes your **_majesty, _**as you wish."

Argent giggled and patted Rorek on the shoulder careful of his pain, "Remember to take the pain killers Herald gave you, it'll help –"

"I know Argent," Rorek sighed again, "I was shot, not turned into a child."

"Just reminding you is all."

"Unnecessary."

"Whatever … see ya."

"Yeah."

With that Argent closed the door and Raven stood with a teasing smirk, "You really like him don't you?"

Startled by the sudden question Argent jerked her head back, "Huh? Uh … wha – Rorek? Me? Li-like him? Much? Uh … what are you talking about?"

Raven shook her head and waved her hand, "Forget about it, now you say you're going to Sacred Hearts … right?"

Argent nodded her head, "Yeah … why do you ask again?"

"Curious, do you think I could borrow a set of your uniform? I'll return it safe and unharmed, I promise."

"Borrow?" Argent glared suspiciously at Raven, "Are you planning to sneak into my school? Why?"

"Just some unfinished business is all, so can I borrow it or what?"

Skeptical Argent shook her head and looked off to the side, glancing at Raven the thought that she would want to sneak into a privet Academy was odd. Why would she do such a thing? Though … it couldn't hurt, if she was Rorek's friend, then why would there be anything to fear or distrust about her? After all, out of Rorek's mouth he said that she was a good girl, so … "Um … I guess … but just don't tear it or anything. I only have three sets and one of them is for PE. Got it?"

Raven smiled thankfully, "Got it."

"So you want one now? Because it's in my pack, had to sneak away from the bus stop to come here."

"Right, give it to me now, sooner the better you know."

"Okay. It's down stairs, let's go."

Raven allowed for Argent to lead the way, down the stairs and towards the living room Raven looked around and narrowed her brows when she didn't see Angel anywhere in sight. Not even with Malchior who was bored enough to flip through channels with a completely dazed expression. Raven chuckled and ran a hand through his hair to try and knock him out before he started to drool. It worked and he glared up at his sister, swatting at her leg, he winced when his shoulder protested to the sudden jerk of his body.

Smirking, Raven showed her tongue and Malchior flipped her off, Argent chuckled at the two's antics as Malchior weakly threw a pillow that Raven who easily dodged. Waiting as Argent rummaged through her bag and snatched up her full uniform Malchior growled, "Why the hell are you down here?"

"Checking out Argent's uniform," Raven shrugged, picking up the pillow and took the uniform from Argent. Walking passed Malchior she threw the pillow to the couch beside him, "She's going to Sacred Hearts and I was just curious about their school, didn't I say I wanted to go there once?"

Malchior raised a brow, _Raven … wearing a uniform and going to an Academy? What the hell? She hate those things … _about to open his mouth about it Argent took the top uniform and held it up to Raven and frowned, "I don't know Raven … it seems kinda small … sure you'll fit it?"

Raven sneered and snatched the uniform back, "Of course I'll fit it. I'll prove it and try it on. So wait right there."

"Whatever …" Argent sighed and plopped onto the couch yelping when she sat on something hard she got back up and glared at the remote that Malchior tossed. Giving it back to him – actually he more kind of snatched it from her – and waiting for Malchior to get bored of flipping through the channels. Argent had to deal with the two second shows for the moment Raven was gone.

_Where's Herald's down stairs bathroom again? Oh … right there … _Raven pushed the door open and flipped the lights on, going in she put the cloths on the sink and shut the door. Though locking it fled her thoughts as her cell phone dropped to the ground, "Shit," bending over to pick it up Raven huffed when it wasn't badly damaged and put it in the sink.

With that she looked at the mirror and sighed then began to undress.

Out in the yard, Herald and Angel crouched on the ground staring at the neighbor's ruthless pit bull. Angel shuttered and stood up as the thing snarled and practically chocked itself trying to rush the fence, "Creepy man, a thief's natural enemy … a freakin' guard dog. You do it, it's your block and your pack."

Herald stood up and glared at Angel, "Me? Me get it? Man you were the one who threw it because you couldn't handle a little joke. Jackass."

Offended, Angel glared, "I'm the jackass? Me? You're little idea of a joke wasn't funny man!"

"Coward." Herald snickered, and Angel scoffed.

"Coward huh? Then why don't you jump the fence and grab your bag."

Herald raised a brow, "You want me to get it? Man, if I get that thing than for sure I'll show the picture I took of you guys together to Malchior and you're ass is grass, that guy won't let **_anyone _**with Raven. Anyone but Rorek and he's already off the record."

Trapped … ambushed … Angel groaned and growled and pouted like a child. This was so un-freakin'-believable! It was unfair, _Shit man, I shouldn't have done it in the stairs, let alone in Herald's house. Stupid! God, ain't I supposed to be the one with the blackmailing job? _Angel shook his head and sneered, "Fine then, you want to be that way. See ya when I get back, asshole."

"Dead man walking," Herald smirked as Angel cracked his neck and grabbed the edge of the fence, biting on his lip he jumped the fence and ran for the bag. Snatching it up just as the dog nipped at his heels, Angel ran like the devil himself was after him and jumped the fence. Though it wasn't over. Herald gasped, "Oh shit! Angel! Run! The chain snapped!"

Indeed it did.

Angel, stupid enough to look back, gasped, "Fuck!" the dog made a clean jump and the heavy pound muscled dog landed right on him, its claws scrapped at has arm and his drooling – nearly forming mouth growled low into his face. Angel cringed and jerked his arm back, "Get off me you fucking dumb-ass dog!" balling a hand into a fist he punched hard to the creatures mouth and cringed when he felt its teeth cut deep into his hand.

The dog yelped and jumped off the human, Angel scrambled to his feet and ran to the house with Herald, bag in hand the two rushed the door, opened it, and slammed it shut gasping for air. Angel's hand shaking due to the dogs mouth, he looked at it and gritted his teeth then glared at Herald, "Next time you want to play fucking jokes, don't mess with me. Jerk-wad."

"What happened?" Argent rushed into the kitchen where the back door was to the yard and Angel shook his head, walking passed her with the pack still in hand. Angel made his way to the down stairs bathroom.

"It was nothing. Just the neighbor's dog."

Herald nodded in agreement, relaxing a bit and getting off the door, but jumped from it when it was slammed and scrapped. The pit outside snarling and trying to break the door down, Argent and Angel gave it a look while Herald blinked, all three thinking the same thing, "What the fuck are they feeding that thing?"

"What's going on?" Raven peeked into the room; Angel being the closets turned to inform her of the dog, but suddenly found his voice caught when he saw what she was wearing. A short – too short skirt, it looked like she could barely fit it, the same went for the black long sleeved button up collared blouse top. A red silk business tie around her neck with the crest of a school at the bottom, Angel shook his head when he realized he had been staring.

"Whoa … where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To school," Raven answered dryly walking passed him and to Argent who turned around and smiled.

"Wow, it looks good on you. A bit short and tight here and there, but I think it'll do."

Raven sneered, "How can you even think of wearing these shitty things, their so … so … so …"

"Revealing," a voice from behind startled the lot of them, but Herald still gave the door a nervous look, as if expecting the pit bull to come bursting through at any moment. Malchior glared at the outfit, and Angel made sure to look at anything else but Raven or Malchior, yet not staring at Raven was hard. She **did **look **_so _**good at the moment, "Raven, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she argued, "nothing but the thought of you two getting hurt because of me. Rorek's right, I'm sick of Trigon and I want out! If he's already aiming to even kill us Malchior then fuck him, he thinks he's god? I'll show him hell!"

"In a skirt and a tie?" Malchior raised a brow and shot his sister a dry look.

Raven gave him one of her own, "You know what I mean, Kitten goes to that school and I'll be damned if that bitch thinks I'm through with her. Look everything up with Rorek, Malchior, because tomorrow I'm going to Sacred Hearts."

"Alone?"

"Who else will go with me?"

"Argent, she goes to the school," Malchior looked to the girl who gave him a pensive look.

"Ooo, I don't know Malchior, I gotta go to classes tomorrow, because if I'm off again, the teachers will get suspicious and I'm a dead duck with my father. Get it?"

Malchior cursed, "Shit, Raven you can't do this alone, you're entering Slade territory!"

"I'll be fine Malchior," Raven sighed, "I really will be, now go back to the couch, you're not supposed to be up."

"Not supposed to be up my ass Raven," Malchior sneered, but turned and walked to the couch anyway. Leaving Raven to shake her head and put hands on her hips, glancing over her shoulder to see Angel looking her up and down, Raven glared.

"See something that bother's you, Angel?"

"Huh?" knocked out of his _"thoughts"_ Angel chuckled and shrugged, trying to seem as innocent as possible, "Oh, uh, nah, I was just … I just thought I saw … uh …"

"Yeah right man," Herald snickered, "give it a rest already. I'm gonna go up and check on Rorek, Argent, you wanna come with?"

"Sure." smirking herself she winked at Angel who sneered and rolled his eyes off to the side. Raven shook her head and headed to the bathroom, but stopped when she noticed blood dripped to the floor. Knowing it wasn't hers; she turned to Angel and noticed his hand … it was cut.

"You planning on getting that checked?" she asked sarcastically and Angel looked down at his hand, wincing the pain was almost forgotten and he stupidly grinned. Stuttering, Raven shook her head again and reached to his shoulder, grabbing his shirt and dragging him to the bathroom she thought to herself, _Why the hell do I put up with you?_

Practically throwing him into the room, Angel tripped and leaned on the sink as Raven came in and closed the door. Grabbing his fist and turning on the water, Angel held his breath as she ran his cut through it to wash out the bacteria and such he noticed that she was purposely being rough about it. However he found it more amusing then annoying, she just looked like being with him was killing her. Before he knew it she was already bandaging him up and nodding to herself in satisfaction, "There … I'm sure you deserved whatever it was that dog did to you. So get out, I got to change."

She opened the door a crack to allow for Angel to get out, but from behind Angel shot a hand over her and slammed it shut. Startled, Raven turned around and leaned up against the door when Angel leaned down to her, grinning, "You shy pretty bird?"

_Oh-no … not again! _Her heart raced, her cheeks flushed and her senses were all clouded with nothing but him. The fact that they were in a bathroom didn't help. No escape room, echoing walls that allowed for her to only hear his voice and their breathing. His scent filtered into her nose an she could have swore her sense of touch had become stronger because only a few inches apart and she could already feel him. Yet Raven refused to show he was affecting her the way he was … maybe not fully, but all the same, "Shy? Who said I was shy? Back off Angel, that kiss on the stairs was nothing and I won't let it happen again."

Gods, who the hell was she kidding? Why bother lie to her self? Because that mocking look on Angel's face was irritating her, that's why. He could be such an arrogant punk at many times!

"Oh yeah?" Angel challenged, his bangs practically shading over his eyes so only she could see him as a stand feel in front of his right eye when he came even closer. Their lips barely centimeters a part and his grin still plastered as he chuckled, "what are you gonna do? Clap me in iron?"

Raven sneered, _Cocky, arrogant, unbelievable … _silencing her own thoughts Raven growled, "How bout I just fill you with led."

"Would make sense considering you just love to point a gun at me. Yet you always seem to miss the trigger." Angel couldn't help him self, she was just so cute when she was angry.

Raven glared, and pushed herself closer to him, but made sure not to come to close so to touch him in anyway, which was a hard task, "Don't tempted me."

Angel chuckled, "Shouldn't I be the one to say that?"

Distracted Raven raised a brow, "Wha – "

Muffled, and silenced, Raven gasped when Angel stole another kiss, however this time he was a bit more aggressive. Trying to pull away, but forgetting she was up against the door and pushed up on to it. It only helped Angel even further as he snaked his arms around her and made sure she had nowhere to go as he stealthily slithered his tongue into her mouth. Nearly destroy the moment with laughter when he heard her squeak in fright. She was such a naïve girl when it came to this kind of thing. Enticing her into a little game.

Raven shot her hands up to his shoulders to try and push him off, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Angel always got his way, **_always_**, and right now Raven was just discovering just how much force he'd go through to get it. She moaned, but it was only in desperation to get him off … not like Angel knew that! Hell Raven herself was kind of skeptical about her own thoughts at the moment. Wasn't she supposed to try and get him off her? Why weren't her hands cooperating with her anymore?

Whatever was going on Raven found that she just couldn't – or was it wouldn't? – budge to try and push him away any longer. In fact … the hands that were on his shoulders gripped and pulled him flushed to her body. Joining in on the game he was calling her to play, it was hard to listen to any of her mind commands telling her to push him away.

Her body committed treason.

It wasn't obeying everything she was trying to convincer herself to do to save her logic thought.

Nope, she lost … to Angel and to herself …

Raven hissed when his hands bravely ventured her body and felt up all her curves, wondering if he could feel her skin was heated because she felt like she was on fire. A light headed feeling began to form at the head and Raven faintly wondered if this was how it felt like to be on cloud nine. Yet pulled away to discover it was only the lack of oxygen that got to her.

Angel kissed her once, then twice, and on the third time his grin returned. Pressing his forehead to hers he chuckled, "So I take it I don't have to leave you alone anymore."

"Cheater," Raven gasped, panting softly for air trying to control her breathing she glared at Angel, yet with a strange glint of amusement in her eyes.

Confused momentarily, Angel tilted his head and rested his hands on her sides, "How did I cheat?"

Raven grabbed onto his collar and pulled him down to her growling, "You're a thief, you stole everything of me."

He smiled and kissed her again, "Everything? No … I don't think so, not everything. I feel I have forgotten something else to make my collection complete."

"What's that?"

"Your heart." Angel leaned to capture another kiss, but Raven rolled her eyes and pushed him way. Opening the door and moving so she was outside she made a gesture for Angel to get out. Put out, Angel pouted and went out anyway, "Aw, and it was just getting cozy in there."

"It's a bathroom," Raven shot him a dry look and went back in, stopping to turn and smile softly at him, "and you already stole it Angel … a long time ago."

Intrigued, Angel tilted his head and raised an amused brow. Raven reframed from laughing and closed the door to change out of the uniform she was wearing. Unaware of the victory dance Angel was performing outside and receiving odd stares from Argent who had come back down from Rorek's room to get a glass of water. The Sacred Hearts attendee half expected Angel to fly with the overly happy look on his face. He looked like he had just won the lottery. Shrugging, Argent walked on by, _Weird._

--

**Uh ... no comment (splits like Road Runner)**


	15. Missing 500

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own the plot and the name Angel**

**A/N: Wow … this was a fast update … thank the Spring Break people, I'm taking advantage of it!**

**Hmm … you're right about that, thanks for pointing that out anonymous-reader, I'll get right to it, but I think I'm getting to it right now, see the beginning of this chapter? Yes I'll admit that it was a bit of a stretch the last chapter, but I was too tempted, sorry. Okay, besides that thanks for reviewing and telling me at least it lets me know you're reading, love you all!**

**So …**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Missing 500**

This was bad …

So very bad …

How could she had let this happened? Laying on her stomach on top of her futon that was up against the wall of her room with the door across from her. Cheshire sighed tiredly and shook her head, sitting up but trying hard not to disturb the wound on her leg she hissed and winced when even her careful movements didn't spare her mercy. _It's not supposed to be like this … damn … Trigon is not going to be too happy about this. _She thought tiredly as she propped her back against the wall. Closing her eyes and gulping, she yelped when her cell phone suddenly rang.

_What the … oh … it's probably him right now …_ sullenly she reached for the phone on the floor to her right, picking it up and taking a deep breath she put him on speaker phone, "Cheshire."

"_Oh … nobody can touch you huh?" _

Cheshire's eyes shot wide open and her heart stilled … that wasn't Trigon … no, that was … "Malchior?"

"_That's right, I think you aimed too low for the heart, I'm still here, so fuck you."_

Malchior! Malchior … was on the other end? How? How did he get this number, panicked she looked around and glanced to her door. It was closed and locked, then looked to the only window in her room, nothing there. Still anxious she gulped and looked to her door again and nearly screamed when she saw Agent Blackfire leaning against the doorframe. Gun to her side pointed down, her grin dark and devious just as well as her lavender eyes. Cheshire bit down on her lower lip and gripped the phone tighter, "No …"

A chuckle on the other end, _"Yes … it's very much true … I'm afraid your luck just ran out. You see, when you meddle with family affairs … things … **happen. **Some good – "_ Cheshire's heart nearly died when Blackfire raised her 9mm and cocked it. Her grin haunting and unmerciful, _" – some very, **very **bad. You shot at my sweet baby sister Raven, and you nearly killed her best friend, Rorek. Do you even have an **inkling **of a clue how much that just pisses me off? Do you?"_

Was it a rhetorical question? Because Cheshire neither knew the answer, nor did she know if she **should **answer it. So she stayed silent and watched Blackfire carefully, gulping when she giggled at her fear. Malchior came back with a tired sigh, _"Now I think I got your full attention. My father may be ruthless, but I'm the one that does his dirty work, so I'm going to be taking a crack at sitting behind the big shiny desk now, and you're going to be my perfect little tool and do as I say."_

Cheshire shook her head, "Forget it, I work for one person at a time. You want me to be on your side, then you have to kill Trigon, and I know that you're not at all as you seem."

"_Oh, she grows a backbone, want a cookie?" _Malchior snorted sarcastically, _"Frankly Cheshire, I don't see how you're going to be getting out of this mess. Your either going to be killed or going to jail, either way I could give less of a fuck, but I am giving you a chance. Get Trgon off my back and I'll see what I can do for you."_

"…" Cheshire gritted her teeth and looked down to the floorboard, this was a predicament, though she didn't understand it. How could the **"good-guys" **be this heartless? It was like **they **were the villains. An Agent that was in front of her enjoying her squirm threatening her with a gun she was waving around and the grin on her face. Agent Blackfire … she was everything the stories made her out to be. Then Malchior, the protective older brother … pulling the strings … was this really happening? Cheshire could hardly believe it and sighed. " … I'll call you back in 24 hours to give you my answer."

"_Glad you're considering the offer. Good-bye." _The phone clicked off, and Cheshire glared at Blackfire who chuckled and waved.

"Good-bye," smugly she waltzed out the room and her apartment, leaving Cheshire tired and worried. She had been so frightened about the phone call she forgot that her cell could have been tapped. Once again in a panic, she gulped and panted for air. How could she have forgotten?

**_Click._** The sound of her apartment door closing and the echo of loneliness …

Cheshire closed her eyes …

--

Trigon snorted and tapped his fingers on his _"big shiny desk" _sitting behind it and glaring at the door that was in front of him and across the way. Getting off his chair he sighed and turned to stare at the large full wall window that was placed behind his desk, bulletproof no doubt. The servants that stood on wither side of his door watched emotionlessly at their master. What were his orders they wondered, after hearing the tape from Cheshire's cell phone. They wondered what he would do.

A deep thoughtful look upon his face, his dark maroon eyes glaring down at the city he practically owned. Trigon sneered at it and _hmmmed. _It was a predicament he was in, an assassination gone wrong and his kids were **still **alive. This wasn't good business … he knew what Arnell and Malchior were capable of and that single phone call was on the sugar coated topping.

Even Sin was becoming a problem.

She was making things harder then it should be, already she made a point, but must she irritate him so? Didn't she see that she was already Malchior's equal? She's always been since got in contact with the Ford GT. Yes … the Ford GT … that **too **was becoming a problem, the car wasn't in his hands and he needed it to further boost his company.

If he had the Ford GT … then he'd become an eternal legend.

Cheshire failed, that was already unacceptable, but now she was conversing with the enemy that was unthinkable. Though he wished he could further use her to the extent of her abilities. She was too risky for him. Turning to the servants behind him he flicked his wrist, "Cheshire is off duty, make sure she disappears."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and call Slade … I think it's time we bury the hatchet."

"Of course."

--

Angel smirked and looked among the people on the table, more in particular a certain violet haired girl who sat across from him with her infamous poker face on. She showed no emotion as always, but he wanted to see if she could read his mind, "King of Diamonds."

"Bullshit!" not exactly who he was hoping would challenge him, but Angel looked over to Herald who was shaking his head, "Liar Angel, I know you're a liar, everyone knows it!"

"Well if you're so sure then pick up the fucking card and call me out dork," Angel smugly sat back in his chair and tilted it on its hind legs. Herald grinned and reached for the face down cards in the middle of the kitchen table. Lifting Angel's card Herald's smug expression was turned to that of a horror stricken face as he jerked back to see the King of Diamonds like Angel stated.

"Shit!"

Angel's grin was even wider then before watching with great satisfaction as Herald collected all the cards on the table, "Now ya see, I may not tell the truth a hundred percent of the time, but I do still tell the truth. Your turn Rae."

Raven blinked and looked amongst her cards, well … **card **considering she had been winning. The object of the game was to get rid of all her cards at the same time trying to make out another of the players to be a liar whenever they stated they had a certain card. Like Angel for instants, he said hat he had the King of Diamonds and was telling the truth when he could have lied about it, Herald called him on it and thought he was lying. So when he lifted up the card to see that he was telling the truth he had to take all the cards that were placed down on the table. Thus bring him further from eliminating all his cards.

She didn't know when exactly she was sucked into playing this stupid guessing game, but she was playing it anyway. And winning. She only had one card left and if she got rid of her this card the game was over for her. She'd win. Sitting up she eyed her card and placed hers face down, after her everyone else – which consisted of Angel, Herald, and Argent placed theirs. Waiting patiently for her so say anything, Raven thought for a moment and sighed, "Queen of Hearts."

Everyone looked amongst each other wondering who was going to call the girl out. After all no one knew if Raven was a liar or a truth telling, did she keep secrets, or was she so mysterious that there wasn't a secret to tell? Poker faced, she betrayed nothing to her competitors and Angel raised a brow looking at her cards as if he had X-ray vision. He thought for a moment and decided to hell with it and called her on it, saying aloud the namesake of the card game, "Bullshit."

Raven raised a brow and stilled glancing at her card nervously, Angel grinned, he was going to win, how he knew? Because Raven never liked to loose and she was stalling, reaching for the cards he stopped to look up at her, noticing that she was getting uneasy by the inches. He had this in the bag! Snatching the cards up, his grin stalled and fell slowly. Looking up to Raven he found her smirking with great satisfaction, getting up from her chair, Angel couldn't believe it, but she said it.

"I win."

She won. Herald chuckled and grabbed the cards, "Good game, good game, you guys wanna play poker now? Raven?"

Raven flicked her wrist in dismissal, "Maybe some other time Herald, I have to go check up on Rorek."

"Shoots." With that the jazz lover turned back to everyone on the table and snapped at Angel who was staring off at Raven in wonder, "Hey, Romeo, pay attention. You playin' or what?"

"Huh?" snapped out of thought Angel looked up and Herald and shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

Herald smirked and passed out the cards, thinking it was just so humorous of Angel to be falling for the cold-hearted Scathe Princess. Fixing up his cards Herald got ready to start the game, but there came a knock to his door, "Crap, I'll be right back."

Up off his chair Herald headed for the door, passing by the couch he raised a brow when Malchior suddenly shot up from his chair and slammed down the phone. Glaring at him, Herald shook his head and continued on to the door. Malchior gulped and sighed, glad that he wasn't caught he listened close and turned off the TV. The door opened and Herald greeted Robin and Star along with Jinx, Malchior glanced at his watch to notice it was time for school to end.

"Hey, what? You guys came to see Malchior and Rorek to?" Herald let the three in, watching as they walked in casually and looked about the place.

Robin shrugging, "Not really, we just came to … well … check on everyone."

"Cool, well Argent and Angel are in the kitchen, we were just about to play poker, Raven's upstairs with Rorek and Malchior. Well, he's in the living room," Herald shrugged, "You guys wanna join in on the game?"

"Sure," Jinx smiled and walked on over to the kitchen waving a greeting to Malchior who scowled and sat back clearly irritated by the large gathering. Waltzing on over to Angel and pulling a sit right next to him, her cousin pouted.

"Crap, now I'll never win a game, not with you here."

"Aw, come on, you know I'm your lucky charm?" Jinx laughed and Angel rolled his eyes giving her his cards.

"Here, you play then I'm not so into cards anymore."

Herald snickered, "I'm sure you're not."

Angel flipped him off, "Go to hell Herald, I got the camera now."

"X, chill for a sec," Robin called and rushed up to stand beside him, "hey, listen, I gotta talk to you. I think there's something you need to know."

X raised a brow and scanned Robin from head to toe with a sarcastic sneer, "What could I possibly need to know from you?"

"Trust me," Robin frowned, "it's important."

"Whatever, come on, let's go to the porch I need to get some air anyway." Angel leisurely gestured and the two walked on to the exit, Angel slowed at the stairs looking up as if hoping Raven would be coming down any minute. He shook his head and opened the door letting Robin out first he followed and closed the door. Swinging himself onto the stoop and leaning his back onto the building he looked over to Robin who was sitting on the stairs. Staring blankly at the cemented ground, Angel blinked, "So what man? Start speaking, what's so important that you got to tell me."

"It's Slade," Robin shook his head, looking back to Angel his cerulean blue eyes glistening with an exhausted hue. Angel faintly had to wonder just how bad he had it with his mother's boyfriend, "… he's having some kind of masquerade party this Wednesday Night hosted at his new job to celebrate and I have no choice but to go …"

Angel leaned back, "And you're telling me this … why?"

Robin turned to face Angel and sighed, he looked like he was ready to purpose marriage! It was creeping the eldest out, "Angel … I need you to switch places with me and go to the masquerade party."

Processing …

Processing …

Processing …

**_Ding! _**Angel shook his head and stood up, "You want me to what!"

Robin got up with him hands up in defense he pleaded his case, "Angel, please you gotta do this for me, I can't go to this stupid thing, not when I'm on the verge of finding out who Sin is!"

Angel held up one hand to silence him, "Shut up! All right, just shut the fuck up and let me think … you want me to pose as **you **to some kind of business party? Are you fucking retarded! Have you not **seen **or even noticed out differences dumb ass! I'm about close to a foot taller then you, not to mention light brown hair and light brown eyes and I'm darker then you Snow White. You freakin' blind or what?"

"No I'm not freakin' blind," Robin growled sarcastically, "Look, we have to do this. Roy and them guys are already on my ass about yesterday and want results, no doubt the media is all over it and we have to try and keep up with Trigon, Slade and everyone else if we're going to try and keep the boulevard from falling into smelly business. You have to trust me Angel, if we find out who Sin is, we can get her on our side because for some weird reason everyone seems to be after her GT."

"So while I'm riskin' my ass at a party you're going to be runnin' around looking for the GT? Cause if you haven't noticed the damn thing disappeared after we did to!" Angel tensed and ran his fingers through his messy hair, "What about the other guys? What are they saying?"

Robin shook his head, "Nothing yet, I think they're all kind of worn out from yesterday. In shock perhaps?"

"Shock my ass," Angel scoffed, "Just make sure Wally and Roy keep their mouths shut, those two when given the chance will blab to anyone. Garth doesn't talk much, Garfield and Terra along with Victor … you can handle them right?"

"Angel, they're all not going to say anything," Robin reassured, "They just want to know what to do. None of them want Trigon or Slade to over run Diamond Cut Boulevard … I already told them what they need to know."

"So what do **you **know," Angel huffed and leaned against the door, "how close are you to finding out who **she **is?"

Robin leaned next to him, both staring at the cemented ground tiredly, "Enough, Sin only gets her stuff done at a company called Fear Itself, the current owner is Arnell Roth, daughter of Arella Roth who died just recently."

"Arnell Roth …" Angel blinked, and blinked again, that name … "Arnell Roth … that's Raven."

"Yeah," Robin nodded, "Arnell Roth is her real name, and her and Malchior are only **half-siblings.** I think Raven may be the key to finding out who Sin is."

Angel shook his head, "No … it's Rorek, Rorek's Sin's navigator, he'd know who she really is. I spoke with him earlier, I asked him if he'd tell me who Sin was, and he went all head tripped with me. He knows who she is … and I think I already figured her out."

"Sin? You know who she is …?" Robin stood up and moved to stand directly in front of Angel who was still staring thoughtfully at the ground as if it held all his answers, "You gonna tell me?"

"Maybe …" Angel shrugged, "just a hunch, but think about it for a moment. Raven isn't Raven's real name, Arnell Roth is. Even though she has a company of her own she still works under Trigon, why? Her mother dies suddenly, and her father wants her dead for obvious reasons. Trigon wants her company. Yet … on the other hand you have Sin and Rorek, they **both **get their things at the same company _Arnell Roth _inherited, they **both **have a connection with Raven and a navigator is like the driver's **best friend.** What if … what if _"Sin" _is _"Raven" _who is **Arnell Roth?" **

"Raven being Sin …" Robin let it sink in and let his mind do its own processing, "… two aliases … why would you want two aliases?"

"To throw people off," Angel answered obviously.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Yeah to throw people off … if people found out that Raven is really Sin all she can do is pick up and leave with the name of Raven for the cops to try and find. Remember in her records it doesn't have any last name, so Trigon would be safe, and no one would have a clue that it would be Arnell Roth, because Arnell Roth is not a public person. No one knows Arnell Roth, no one **cares **for Arnell Roth … so if _"Raven" _is found, it doesn't specifically mean that _Arnell Roth _is found. Makes sense …"

"So what?" Angel shrugged, "You got nothing to prove everything we've said is true. I mean we can go up to Raven right now and ask if she's Sin, think she's just going to confess right off the bat? Don't think so."

"We got the evidence that Rorek is the navigator and where he's been shopping," Robin shrugged.

Angel shook his head, "No, no, little Robin, that's not even stabled, you can know who the navigator is, doesn't necessarily mean that his next closest friend is the driver. Though it's a good bet, remember that he has many **other **friends that'll toss stories around like a volleyball with no end insight."

"Which is why I have to stay away from the party to continue my research," Robin sighed, "So what? You gonna be me for a night?"

Angel cringed and walked away from Robin to the other side of the stoop, looking off down the street he glared at the buildings, "Being you is the last thing on my mind right now kid. I don't think I can hold my stomach just thinking about it. Blah!"

Robin snorted, _Baby, _he thought with a sneer, "Come on Angel, just a night … I promise you won't regret it."

"Don't promise something you can't give boy-wonder," Angel scoffed, and held back the urge to hit his smug little smirk. He knew. Robin knew, just knew Angel couldn't pass up the opportunity to mock him. The counter part looked at his mirror reflection and stunned for a moment, Angel blinked … he never realized it from the start … but he and Robin really did look similar. Just a little dye, a pair of contact lens … yeah … it could work. Plus … it was a **masquerade **party, meaning **masks! **It could work … though Angel just wasn't thrilled about it all. With a deep frown he closed his eyes and then shot them open to glare at Robin, "500 says I'll do it."

Robin jerked his head back in horror, "Five hundred! **Dollars?"**

Angel rolled his eyes, "No beach balls, what the fuck do you think?"

"That's a bit much."

"Five hundred or you're dancin' with an SOL sign." Angel grinned.

Robin, put out and about to be broke in a minute gritted his teeth, "350."

Angel raised a brow, "You, feather-head aren't in any position to be haggling with me. 500 on the spot, or I put in interest. Come on boy-wonder I know your pockets are deep."

"Five hundred …" Robin whined, "five hundred, god damn it Angel you're killin' be here!"

"Not as much as it'll kill me to be faking you in a day." Angel's grin got bigger as Robin stuffed his hands in a pocket and pulled out a wad of green. Giving him a solid five hundred reluctantly Angel ripped it from his hands and laughed, "Oh yeah, 500 richer, I just love money."

Robin growled, "Just for that you better behave yourself while being me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Just be happy I'm even going to be you for the night. When again?"

"Wednesday," Robin sighed, still depressed about the loss of his 500-dollar bill.

"Yeah, Wednesday. Done deal," with that Angel winked and walked back into the house leaving Robin to sulk. _Five hundred … five hundred damn dollars! Angel you're such a fucking thief! _

--

**So now you understand the meaning of the chapter, Angel never does a job unless he gets something out of it. Let this be a reminder, a thief is always a thief, whether he steals 500 (not that I'm trying to get him in trouble with Rouge), he steals a kiss, or a heart. He's still a thief.**

**As for Cheshire … well … hmm … I think that's self-explanatory until the next chapter.**

**So besides that, do you guys know the card game they were playing? It's called "Bullshit" aka "BS" and it really is a true card game, I thought it was fun when I played it. Besides all that, see you all in the next chapter!**

**L8er daez!**


	16. The Lonely Temptress

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, only the name Angel and the character Ronan**

**A/N: Enjoy … and sorry for the wait, my Internet was rejecting me for a while.**

**--**

**The Lonely Temptress**

"Kitten Moth? You sure?"

"Yeah …" Ravens sighed tiredly and sat at the edge of the bed Rorek was sitting up in with his back against the wall. A book resting on his lap that he had been reading before Raven had walked in, tilting his head as if it'll help understand what she was talking about. Her violet hews found his ice blue eyes and Rorek listened carefully, "… We don't have much time Rorek … I just over heard Robin and Angel downstairs … Slade's throwing a party Wednesday and I have a strong feeling Trigon's going to be there."

Rorek frowned and sighed, "Well … that only means he's getting desperate … I guess … that **is **a good thing."

They looked at one another and knew, just knew with the dull shine in each other's eyes that even with that little bit of an opinion didn't help boost confidence. Raven crawled effortlessly onto the bed, and laid her head on Rorek's pillow. Closing her eyes and sighing, feeling a little comforted when Rorek reached a hand out and began to pet her hair.

Gently smoothing the strands back and away from her face Raven gulped and curled into a small ball. Whispering so softly, so quietly the AC in the room was almost too loud for Rorek to pick up. Yet he heard her, but only because she repeated it sullenly, "I'm tired Rorek … so tired …"

_Tired? _Robin snorted in his head; _you look exhausted!_ Ignoring his injury he leaned and moved the hair from the side of her face so he could whisper in her ear just as softly as she had, "Then go to sleep Raven … just go to sleep."

"I can't …" she droned on, even though her eyes stayed closed and her body was so relaxed along with her regulated breathing. Rorek already knew she was off, drifting into the darkness where time and space over lap one another and reality meant little to the mind. Kissing the side of her head he frowned deeply when she whimpered and curled into a tighter ball repeating once again, "… I can't … he won't let me …"

"Don't worry about him Raven," Rorek whispered reassuringly, "just count to ten."

"What's counting to ten supposed to do?" Rorek pulled up away from Raven to glare warningly at the pink haired Jinx that stood with her arms crossed and leaning her shoulder against the doorframe. Her face betraying no mockery of any kind. Waltzingright into the room and pulling up a chair that was supposed to be for the computer desk, quietly so to keep Raven asleep. Jinx blinked, "I thought sheep weren't really a working solution to insomnia. Besides, back at my place she was sleeping soundly."

Rorek scoffed and narrowed his light blue eyes at pink suspiciously catty eyes, he said, "You obviously don't know Raven very well do you? Sleep … to anyone of us … is like a distant dream."

Jinx snorted, "Oh the irony," snickering silently she chuckled, "so this _"us"_ that you speak of … any one in particular?"

Agitated Rorek rubbed the sides of his head to keep the headache that was forming at bay, "No one that concerns you really. Now what is it you want?"

The girl smiled secretly and leaned back in her chair, shrugging she said, "Nothing really. Can't a navigator talk to another navigator without a catch?"

"I've read your record Jinx," Rorek sneered, "It's not very trusting either. A runaway rogue FBI agent under the command of Blackfire sets out and betrays officials. Letting Sin get away when you had her right in your hands during that episode with Control Freak … later even boosting her GT from the impound. Not very cop like might I add."

Jinx smug expression darkened and she bowed her head letting her bangs fall to cover over her eyes, she bit down on her lip and glanced to Raven, "It was a set up … you knew it Rorek, she knew it, Control Freak knew … and yesterday … was the same thing … they were setting her up. Angel and Robin … they were pawns that neither side predicted would interfere. That GT … it's revolutionary … if Trigon or Slade gets their hands on it … it's all over."

"Yes …" Rorek sighed and closed his eyes still petting Raven's hair to try and keep her from waking up, reopening them he glared at Jinx who was staring sympathetically at Raven, "but that doesn't explain what side you're on. You were after Sin with a passion, even more so obsessed with her then Blackfire."

"Maybe … but I had my reasons," Jinx sighed and stood up, walking to the window to stare down at the streets, "Sin … I wanted to know what drove her to do the things she does … how was it she found a way to be the ultimate outlaw to the point she became an idle to worship. It's funny you know … it was all so damn simple when I was an agent … but … when I was undercover as her classmate … and I got to know her … it was so funny I laughed and cried myself to sleep. Do you think … it's possible for Satan's Gladiator to ever follow him to heaven and ask for repentance?"

"…" silence … Rorek blinked when Jinx turned to stare at him. Her pink eyes shimmering with curiosity and fear … fear of what he wondered, but he had an idea. Maybe … maybe she was still afraid of what she'd do if he were to give her an answer to her rhetorical question. Because … this won't be the first time they've had a conversation like this … in fact it was a year prior when the school year began did this conversation take place. It was deafening, the silence … the loudest thing to make you think you've gone deaf. Rorek sighed and looked away to the door, staring at the crack on the bottom as if expecting someone to enter he gulped and slumped his head back against the wall. "…To be honest … unless the Temptress can learn to be brave, the Gladiator can never take off his mask and show face to the divine grace without fear."

Jinx raised a brow, "Since when has there been a Temptress?"

"Since the story began …"

--

Later that evening Angel had hung around his cousin and the others playing cards and either winning or getting beaten. Taunting Robin, and starting shit that didn't need to be started … however they may have been having a blast, Malchior in the living room was conversing with people on the phone all the while behind Herald's back and everyone else's. The scheming brother's head was ticking and tocking, revenge and pent up anger that he had been taken advantage of was all that was running through his mind. Enough to have him ignore everyone and continue on with his plans.

Oblivious to everyone, but those that knew Malchior well.

Jinx, she knew Malchior well enough to know that he'd just about be up to anything. There was nothing the guy couldn't do to get whatever he wanted. Though after her conversation with Rorek a while back in the day she couldn't really be mad or uneasy about the mysterious air that shrouded the household. Everyone at the table knew something … getting close to something … or was just curious. In the back of their minds it was clear that their precious little streets were slowly being corrupted by big business.

It was only a matter of time before a climax was reached.

"Hey Jinx," caught spacing out, Jinx blinked and shook her head, looking up to her cousin who was gesturing to Robin and Star both standing under the divider of the hallway and the kitchen. They were leaving, that much she understood, "You going with them or what?"

Did she have a choice?

Sometimes Angel could ask the most obvious questions it was almost stupid. Yet she dealt with him and shrugged tiredly, it was 6:45 anyway, she'll meet him back at the house. Waving a good-bye to everyone she walked towards the exit, but stopped when she almost ran into Raven. Static. Violet connected with pink and the air grew thick, almost unbearable to breath, at least for Jinx. Backing up and allowing for Raven to pass, Raven shook her head and gestured for Jinx to go on ahead to the door.

Jinx hesitantly walked by, but at the same time Raven swung herself around to the ground passing by and barely brushing shoulders, Jinx almost screamed bloody murder when her arm was grabbed. With Raven holding her tightly and breathing down her neck, Jinx gulped when she whispered Sinisterly, **_"Broken on the wheel, it's amazing how Lucifer can still ride upon the horse of Vanity … it's never hard to follow my violet streaks always galloping to find my humble virtue. The Temptress has nothing on me."_**

With a jerk, Raven pushed Jinx to the door and walked down the hall, "Angel, let's go, I have something important I have to look into at my place. Think you can drop me?"

Jinx stumbled back and turned to notice Angel was already coming down the hall, oblivious to what had occurred. It was hard for Jinx to image that Raven wouldn't have impeccable timing; after all it was like she was born to be a well-oiled machine. With no need to smile or feel, Jinx blinked and looked up to her cousin having missed what he had said in response to Raven. Angel walked by Jinx, but stopped and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Hey … you okay girl?"

Okay?

Was she okay?

How could she answer such a simple and stupid question?

Easy … play it off, smiling weakly she nodded and followed him outside splitting up to Robin's car, Jinx turned back to Angel. Only to see Raven waiting at the passenger side for Angel to unlock the car, her violet eyes boring into light pink orbs. It was hard for Jinx to hold her gaze and ended up shooting herself into Robin's car as fast as she could to get away from the glare that burned into her sockets.

Raven raised a brow, but snorted and turned to look up at Rorek who was gazing out his window with a sullen look. Without so much as a wave, Raven entered the Porsche and slammed the door shut. Allowing for Angel to drive her to her loft, Raven sighed and leaned her head on the cold glass window. Noticing the sudden depressed motion Angel tilted his head and asked innocently, "Wha'cha thinkin'?"

A peculiar question, Raven thought, instead of _'what's wrong' _he asks what she's thinking. Shaking her head inwardly, Raven huffed and shrugged more so to herself thinking that she was analyzing things a little too much. Yet the motion of her shoulders wasn't enough for Angel, and before he could open his mouth she satisfied him halfway with a quiet answer, "Nothing that's important enough to talk about."

Angel chuckled, "Reverse psychology Rae, now you _gotta' _tell me."

Irritated Raven sat up and glared at Angel, _That's the second time he called me Rae, _"You know, I really don't **_gotta' _**tell you anything … and stop calling me _'Rae' _it's _'Raven'_ to you."

"Raven huh?" Angel tilted his head away from her and glanced at her quickly, yet still keeping his eyes on the road he smirked, "Funny I always thought you look more like an _'Arnell' _to me."

He waited for some kind of reaction that'll suggest anxiety, but she was good. **_Too _**good, because she scoffed and sighed tiredly, "Who?"

"Arnell," Angel shrugged, "you know, Arnell Roth, a chick that runs the famous Fear Itself Company? Yeah, I thought you'd know who she was considering … Trigon's your father and all."

Head now propped on her fist and elbow on the car door, she glanced to Angel thoughtfully and blinked. Angel looked to her and waited for an answer, she stared at him for a long time … how long he didn't count, but it was for a while. Until she turned away and stared up ahead at the setting sun, "Maybe I might of heard the name once or twice … I don't know, I've come in and out of the boardroom meetings so much and heard so much that it's hard to separate fact from lies. Besides … I'm not the one that's taking over Trigon's company … its Malchior, so he'd most likely know."

"So …" Angel noticed that he was coming up to her place and he slowed down a bit to park on the side of another house, he braced for Raven to question his methods. Yet she cooperated, knowing that it was even safer for them if there was a trap of some sorts. Getting out of the car and locking it, Angel waited for Raven before they started to walk down the street to her loft, "… you mean you've never made a single friend while you were in a big old mansion lovin' the highlife with a servant at your every beck and call?"

"Friends?" Raven shook her head slowly; sighing she looked up to the gently darkening sky, "Who has time for friends when training, schooling, and studies get in the way? Who has time for petty things as family bounding, socializing, or even for a little down time? Nobody, so why bother ask such a stupid question?"

"To hear a stupid answer I guess," Angel grinned when Raven scoffed and hurried on ahead, he kept up easy and continued, "I mean, you must have time for yourself … come on … you had time to go over and visit Rorek and Malchior right?"

Raven stopped abruptly and looked up to Angel, her violet eyes glazing over smoky and dull. With no shine or shimmer to betray what she was feeling, it disturbed Angel so much that even his grin diminished. "I went to visit them, but you just don't get it. I didn't go because I had time … I went because I had to, if anything were to happen to them then it's all over for me. I love them both very much … but I'm afraid business comes first … and with that said … well, I think you can mold the picture from then on, Angel."

With that she spared no expense and turned to continue on towards her loft, Angel following, but this time in silence. Trying to find a counter for her cold words, they really were cold … like weak icicles hovering over the top of his head breaking and falling to stab straight to his heart. It hurt … that she always had to be so cold … always had to be so … alone. Did she really? Did she really have to be alone? Away from everyone, isolate herself from people because _'business comes first'_? Angel didn't – no, **wouldn't – **believe that … it was a hard reality that he wouldn't accept.

Though he couldn't say anything, because he didn't know how to word it without it not making any sense to a person that won't listen unless it **did **make sense in a sense that they thought it was logic. Get it? Looking up Angel noticed that they're finally arrived at her loft, going in through the lobby and riding the elevator to her floor. Angel watched as she walked up to her door and grabbed onto the door handle.

A brow was raised when he heard a consistent beeping noise then the knob glowed green stating her name in an electronic voice. She lifted her hand off the knob and pushed gently on the door. Instead of turning the knob like a door it slid in then to the right and hissed in compliance as Raven stepped in, "Watch your step."

Angel blinked and before he could look down his right foot stepped in and he nearly fell when he hadn't had paid attention to the steps that lead down into the loft. Tripping and flailing his arms out to help stop him self, Raven was the closest thing. Grabbing onto her shirt he pulled her down, she grabbed a hold of the wall and leaned on it. Turning and watching Angel fall to the ground she growled, "Didn't I say watch your step?"

Angel looked up and chuckled nervously, "What can I say? Falling's my favorite pass time."

"I'm sure it is," Raven sneered and stepped over him into her living room. Angel got up, dusted himself off feeling like an idiot he sighed and looked around making sure there weren't anymore stairs that he'll trip over. He stilled when he noticed the oddly decorated place that looked like a bunch of things could break with a single touch. That's when Raven shot back, "Don't touch anything and just wait in the kitchen. I won't be long."

Angel looked beyond the living room and watched her disappear behind a few dangling beads that touched the ground from the frame of the entrance. Glancing to his right where he saw the bar counter and behind that was the kitchen with an isle in the middle. He tilted his head in thought, should he listen to her this one time and stay or follow and try to cause a bit of trouble. A grin came to his face and he ended up going with the later.

He never listened to anyone else … why start listening to her?

With that decided he quietly stalked to the beads and grabbed the side, slowly and quietly moving it away so he could slip through, he smirked when he saw her room cracked open and dim light shone through the dark black hall. Possibly the last room in the hall, Angel snuck down and gently pushed the door even wider so he could slip through.

Yet before he could go all the way a hand gripped his shoulder outside in the hall and yanked him back. Grabbing a hold of the door it slammed shut when he was tripped out into the hall, stumbling back until his back hit the far wall he gritted his teeth and glared daggers at the person who did that to him, "You didn't have to be so violent!"

"I told you to stay in the kitchen," Raven growled back and glanced at the room with the lights on, "Don't you ever listen? That's Malchior's room. Lucky it was me that caught you and not him. Now get out!"

Pushing and shoving him back to the living room, Angel spun from her grasp and dusted his shoulder off, "I can walk ya know."

"Could have fooled me," Raven retaliated and threw the beads back so she could get through with Angel following, but stopped when she did. Brow raised he looked up to see what she was glaring at, and tensed when he saw someone that he **knew **wasn't in when they got here. Leaning on the bar counter with an apple in his hands and chewing delightfully on it, his ice-blue eyes reflecting the light that had been turned on.

Angel had to blink a couple of times to get the record straight, but he honestly thought that this was Rorek … only older. Same eyes, same hair color and style, however this guy's was wilder with various parts spiked. Tendrils' resting on both shoulders and much, much longer hair, pulled back into a neat ponytail, the thing that told Angel that this wasn't Rorek, was the grin on his face.

Rorek was too much of a good boy to grin the way this guy was grinning. Hell, Angel felt like he was getting a run for his money just seeing the way his cocky attitude swirled around him. Who was this guy? That was the thought that should have come first to mind … but with Raven near him the first thought for Angel was: Was he an alley or an enemy? Second came the: Who was he line, and the third was, why the hell was he chewing on an apple, and last was how the hell did he get in?

He winked, "Hey there little Rae-Rae, taking care of my little brother cause what I hear from Malchior wasn't very good. Said that I had to come down here and watch over you … I guess if it's not one's sibling it's the next huh? Oh and don't worry about how I came in I closed the door this time, you really got to remember to lock your place up nice and tight."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and sneered, "Don't worry, and I'll remember to check if Malchior rewired the system to let **rats** into my complex."

"Good, because I thought I saw a big one just scurry on by," the Rorek-look-alike chuckled and bit into the apple once more, Angel shook his head.

"Okay, so you are …?"

"He's Ronan …" Raven sighed tiredly rubbing the sides of her head with her fingers trying to keep the headache that she was having at bay, " … Rorek's older brother … and second ranked of the 13 Nightriders."

Ronan winked again, "You got that right cutie."

Angel blinked and sighed; _Rorek has a brother ...? _


	17. Over Protective or Insecure

**Disclaimer: I own the name Angel and the character Ronan, the school Sacred Hearts, and Diamond Cut Boulevard. I don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: Umm … enjoy!**

--

**Over Protective Or Insecure**

"You **do **know what a Nightrider is don't ya?" Ronan asked pointing to X and biting into the apple once again.

It was starting to irritate him, yet he ignored it and shrugged, "Yeah, my cousin might have mentioned it once or twice before, but I didn't believe there was **actually **a list."

"Well there is and it's true because you're staring at the second in command right in the eye," Ronan stated proudly, Raven shook her head and walked through the living room to get to the kitchen, dodging the glass coffee table she marched right up to Ronan and grabbed his shirt. Yanking him down till they were eye-to-eye Ronan yelped, but held onto the apple, "hey, take it easy sweetness I'm not kidding here. Malchior really did call and tell me to come over to look out for you."

Raven growled, "Does it **look **like I need **you **around?"

Ronan glanced to Angel and smirked down at Raven, "So what? He's your little protector or something?"

Annoyed and quiet frankly getting madder with the passing second she had to see Ronan's face, Raven pushed him away and snorted, "**_He _**was just leaving, right Angel?"

"Leaving?" Angel jerked his head back then shook it and marched up to the kitchen, "Who said I was going anywhere? I'm not leaving you behind with this nutcase."

Another bite, "Actually kid, I don't think you have a choice."

"**_Shut up,"_** both Raven and Angel shouted, Ronan raised a brow and shrugged as Raven turned to Angel, "Look, Angel, I appreciate all that you've done for me and I thanked you earlier for it … but now I think it's time for you to go. I can take care of things well on my own from here on out."

He didn't want to go, not now and not ever.

**Especially **if a guy like Ronan was around her, hell when he found out that Raven was spending the night over at Rorek's place he nearly fell over and died due to shock and fear. He didn't want to loose her, not then, and not now, not when he was so close to making her see what it was that she meant to him. Whatever the hell **_that _**meant! Still confused with him self, Angel just knew one thing and one thing only; Raven was **_not _**– under any circumstance – to be left alone with any guy that Angel wasn't comfortable with.

Call it jealousy or insecurity, but he wasn't going to leave her.

"Aw come on Rae-Rae," Ronan smirked and tossed his apple into the air, catching it and opening his mouth to take another bit with his smug attitude, he slid and leaned close to Raven, "don't be so cold, Malchior told me all about Angel Xavier and you know what? I'm on your side with him, I think the kid's alright."

Okay … weird and unnerved, Angel didn't like the fact that this guy knew his name, and about Malchior? Angel may have thought that guy was creepy – and he was because he just seemed to know everything – yet this _knowing _thing, was starting to get on Angel's nerves. Just because he knew what was going on with Raven and himself didn't mean he had to be so insecure about it and tell others to watch over his little sister.

Wow … isn't that ironic?

Either way, Angel scoffed, "Butt out, whoever you are, can't you see we're having a discussion here?"

"What discussion might that be?" Raven glared, "I already said leave and I said it nicely, so be a gentleman and go."

Ronan snickered as he chewed on his apple, "You know … she does have a point, she **did **say so nicely and that's a shocker coming from her."

"Not helping Ronan," Raven growled and was about to swat his apple away, she didn't know what it was about that damned apple and Ronan that bugged the hell out of her, it just did. Especially with his smug expression, attitude, personality. He was just everything his brother wasn't and that was why she disliked him, among other things, Raven just didn't like Ronan very much.

Typical older brother sibling relations.

Though that didn't mean Angel knew her meaning, all he knew was Raven was suggesting she was staying – **alone – **with a guy that was even cockier then he was. "Look man, I don't give a damn where the hell she's going, but I'm not leaving her. Malchior may have sent you to watch her, but who the hell's going to watch **her **from **you."**

Raven held her breath, "Angel … **don't **even go there. Just do us both a favor and go – you know, forget it. Stay if you want, but I'm not going to waste my breath."

With a flick of her wrist she walked by Angel and back to the hall where she had one thing on her mind – to take a nice long warm hot bath. She was going to need it after this; Angel watched her go and was going to follow wondering what she was up to. Yet Ronan put a hand on his shoulder, "I have no idea what's been goin' down here at this boulevard … but **that **right there my friend … it **the _first _**time I've ever seen Raven give up in an argument like that. Usually she'd go on and on and on and on until the other person forgets about the subject and she ends up winning anyway. Amazing."

Angel raised a brow and looked at the hand in his shoulder as if it was a disgusting piece of meat that landed and splattered blood on him. He lifted it like it was a thing he were afraid of getting an infectious disease by and dusted his shoulder, "Yeah … right … and you're telling me this **why?"**

"Because I got nothin' else to do," Ronan shrugged and let Angel go, smiling like a little gremlin he chuckled at Angel's suspicious glare and stopped his chewing to note seriously, "don't touch anything and stay out of any and all rooms until she says otherwise."

"Whatever," rolling his eyes Angel scoffed and plopped down on the couch looking for the remote for the TV that was surrounded by various decorations of candles and ornaments of dragons, angels, and other miscellaneous junk. He had just heard Raven running the water when he found the remote on the glass table, Ronan behind him saying nothing and munching away. Angel turned on the TV and noticed it was on the news.

The reporter talking about what had happened just yesterday, Angel snorted and changed the channel to something more worth his while. Meaning, something that's mindless, pointless, and completely stupid: Cartoons. Even at his age, he still loved the animated flicks. Though Ronan on the back raised a brow, the eldest shook his head in worry for the girl that was in the shower.

Speaking of which, Raven let the warm water wash over her face and rush down her body, enjoying the feel of the liquid over her. Raven sighed and proceeded to wash the filth she felt since the prior day away. Rinsing the soap, suds, and shampoo into the drain she stood in the steam for a moment after washing herself clean to stare at the tiled ground. Just loosing herself in thought … Raven bit down hard on her lower lip and gulped, _Twice … I let him kiss me twice … the second I responded … how did he do that? How did he manage to do that to me? But forget that, what about Slade and Robin? No doubt Robin will be at that stupid Masquerade ball … and so will Trigon … meaning this is bad news for me … I have to be there. Uninvited or not … I have to go and show face … er, mask to be technical, but I'm not going until I talk to Kitten. I'm sure she's gotten a bit more information for me since the last time we met. _Not really a plan she had going on, but it was close to one.

By the time she was done thinking she was already turning off the water, patting herself down and getting dressed. Slipping into her sleeping shorts and throwing on a big oversized white t-shirt – or the white shirt that was Rorek's from yesterday. Raven walked up to the foggy mirror and could faintly see her reflection. Ignoring it she opened the medicine cabinet and looked for the bottle that contained her sleeping pills.

Snatching it up when she found it, Raven frown and shook the bottle that didn't rattle, meaning it was empty. Cursing softly to herself she threw the thing into trash and glared at it for a moment, not what she needed, not when she needed something to sustain her jumbled thoughts and loose herself in. Eyes closed she closed the medicine cabinet and walked out of the shower room, closing the door she proceeded down the hall to her room.

The one to the right, Malchior's was to the left and the one that Angel mistaken for her room. If he only knew, light from electricity wasn't something she liked very much, and privacy was something she cherished. So it was only naturally she disguised her entrance to be apart of the wall when it was actually door that Angel had knocked into when she pulled him out of Malchior's room.

The idiot.

In her room and door sliding shut, using memory alone she felt for the nightstand that was to her right and found the lighter, flicking it on and reaching for the oil jar on the stand as well. She lit the string and turned the knob so the flame would become even brighter. Sighing and leaning against her door Raven couldn't help but to feel a bit more at ease when she was within her sanctuary. Putting the jar down she kept the lighter in her hand and walked around her room lighting the rest of the oil jars until she got to her computer desk.

Raven sat on the chair and flicked the machine on, waiting for it to boot up, once it was running she began to get to work. Getting deeper and deeper into the project her company was proposing she jumped when the phone rang (even the guys outside in the living room/kitchen were freaked). Annoyed Raven snatched it up and pressed it to her ear, "Scathe residence, Raven speaking, what?"

"_Oh you're there finally,"_ Raven pulled the phone away and glared at it, then put it back to her ear.

"Oh brother _dear _nice of you to call and_ check up _on things."

"_You know me."_

Raven rolled her eyes, "Cut with the crap Malchior, what the hell is with you sending Ronan over here!"

"_It was either him or you sleep on the floor of Herald's house because there is now way in hell am I leaving you alone with that street rat. I thought you said you can handle him!"_

"I … I can," Raven sighed, how was she going to explain to her brother that she sort of trust **_him_**, but in a sense she knew he wasn't going to be doing anything stupid, "he hasn't really done anything that's cause for … for … um … it's alright Malchior, I can handle him."

Raven cringed at her own words, they weren't convincing and neither were they hers … why did she say something as stupid as that? Malchior and Rorek already knew that she couldn't handle him. Hell she knew for herself that she couldn't take Angel … and she didn't know why! Didn't know what was it that made him so special now, when in the beginning of the year he was little more than another kid that just existed in her class.

What changed?

"_Raven …"_ Malchior sighed tiredly, _"Raven … I really wish I can believe you … but not with X, I don't care what you say on this one. Ronan's staying and that's it. Other then that … I gotta' ask, is everything okay?"_

Is everything okay? _What a stupid question, _she thought with a disgusted snort, it was a question people ask when they really don't want to know or hear that something really **is **wrong. Because then the person on the other line could say that _"Everything's fine" _or something of the sort … the point being is that it was an easy question to answer in a form of a lie. So then she had to ask her brother, why he had to ask the question to begin with … either way … she ended up taking the easier route, "Yeah … everything's just … _peachy."_

Malchior didn't buy it … but he wasn't going to argue, _"Okay then … try to get some sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow. Bye."_

She never said anything and placed the phone on the receiver. Jumping with a gasp when she noticed movement in the darkness of her room, a shadow scurrying under her bed. Hand to her heart she shot up to check on the weird shadow, but got distracted when there was a knock upon her door. Deciding that the shadow could wait she went to answer the door and expected Ronan to be there because other then him only Jinx and Rorek knew her secret door.

However … Angel never seized to amaze her because there he was standing in front of her door looking around at it in amazement, "No wonder how you snuck up on me earlier. Is there nothing this house has that'll surprise me?"

He was trying to be funny or cute, which ever it was he was only coming up with an end result of irritating her. "What do you want Angel?"

"Just to find out who was on the phone," and shrugged nonchalantly and looked beyond her into her room to notice that she used firelight, weird.

Raven closed the door a little to give him the idea that she didn't want him around or him to see her room at all, "Malchior, he was just checking if Ronan had come. Now if you will."

Door sliding shut Raven expected Angel to hold it open and force himself in, but he didn't, he just let her close it and walked off back to the living room where Ronan had taken over the TV and fallen asleep. Thinking the apple-boy had a great idea, Angel walked over to the love seat and plopped himself on it, yawning he forced himself to sleep wondering if Raven was doing the same. If he only knew, sleep never comes easy for the ever-working bird.

--

The next morning … ugh … the next morning … Angel wasn't feeling so hot, nope, for one thing he woke up to the seemingly early bird that was Rorek's older brother Ronan. Who had practically pushed him off the couch and laughed when Angel ended up just falling nearly knocking over valuable items that Raven would have rung his neck for. Intent for revenge Angel tried to think if it was worth the effort and shook it off as immature antics.

Then, just as he was going to the kitchen to see if there was anything edible in the cage that housed the raven, Ronan had snuck from behind him and dumped ice down his shirt! Yelping and shaking off the cold freezing cubes, they got out and dropped to the ground. One misstep caused him to slip and fall over, Ronan laughing away, Angel **again **considered killing the bastard. Yet for some strange reason he was feeling quite generous and patient today and instead focused on something more important, "Where's Raven?" he more growled then asked.

Ronan paused in his laughing fit and glanced to the clock noticing it was 7:55 he shrugged and answered lightly, "She went off to Sacred Hearts taking Malchior's Infinity … though I don't think that's a very smart idea he hates it when people drive his **precious **Infinity."

Angel nearly fell over and died when he said Raven was gone, "What! Raven's gone! Why the hell didn't you follow her?"

"She said she could take care of it," Ronan shrugged once again digging into the fridge for another apple that he began to munch on, "when she says she can handle something, she usually knows she can."

Angel growled and marched to the exit, "You fucking retarded or what? You do know what's goin' on around her don't you? People are after her head, she's gonna get hit by herself!"

"Yeah, I guess," Ronan said nonchalantly, "but even if I did want to go after her, she locked down the whole loft, nothing can get in or out." Angel discovered that too late when he reached for the button that he thought would slide the way out, but it didn't work it just buzzed as if he needed some kind of password and he did if he was going to be getting anywhere. Pressing it a few more times and with each time it buzzed he grew ever more the madder, slamming a fist on it Ronan on the side flinched, "Man, if that thing breaks, you're going to be the one to pay for it. Malchior hates it when his things break."

"Well I don't give a flying fuck what Malchior hates!" Angel gritted his teeth, "Raven's stupid if she thinks she can do **_every little fucking thing _**by herself! Shit! Where's the back door or something? I know there has to be a back up system in this place."

Ronan raised a brow, "In Raven's room just behind her night stand, but even if it's there, what are you gonna do? That's a state of the art security system, you have to be some kind of master hacker to override it."

Angel scoffed and jogged to Raven's room, intent on getting out of here and knocking some sense into the stupid girl he jerked open her door and rushed in. Never minding the weird decorations in the area he looked around for the nightstand Ronan was talking about and nearly kicked him self for missing it next to him on his right. Gently moving it aside careful of the things on top he found what looked like a breaker and opened the latch.

Footsteps outside told him that Ronan was coming and at the corner of his eye he saw him lean against the door, his hearing picking up the biting of the apple. Angel gritted his teeth and sighed, "Leave me alone, I'm getting out of this cage whether she likes it or not."

Ronan scoffed, "Not like I care man, but I think you might want to take a look around, because not only are we not alone anymore … but I don't think he doesn't really appreciate your invasion of his master's privacy."

Confused for a moment Angel looked up at Ronan who was staring seriously into the room behind him, turning to find what he was was talking about. Angel jerked back and came close to knocking the nightstand over when he saw a creature that didn't look very Earthly. First of all it looked like a cat … a harmless cute little kitty that seemed to be a cross with a Persian and a Rag-Doll cat. Fluffy and dark in color – black to be more precise, the one thing that made it look unearthly was unnatural height and size.

It looked like it could be a miniature beagle!

Sharper then sharp fangs and claws it hissed and growled at him retracted sharp **silver **claws dug into the ground and Angel shot up from his spot moving back to Ronan. Ronan was already reaching for the sliding door, getting ready to slam it shut if the creature should choose to strike. Angel had to whisper, "What is that thing?"

"That … is Nevermore," Ronan answered softly also backing up to stand outside the hall as _"Nevermore" _crouched and stalked toward them, "I have no idea where they got that thing … but I know one thing … it's a crossbreed, a species of it's own … and … it has a very, **_very _**bad temper. It's okay boy, no one's gonna hurt ya … no one's gonna … hurt … ya …"

Angel growled harshly, "Forget it's feelings, close the fucking door already!"

"You don't seem to be getting the picture here," Ronan shot back and both paled when Nevermore growled and stalked closer, "Nevermore … isn't … exactly an animal that the human eye has seen outside beyond this house. It's a creature that Raven locks in her room and takes care of as if it were a precious child … I don't know exactly … but the last time I saw it … I could have swore it understood what I was saying when I said some bad things about it. Down boy … stay, **_staaay."_**

It blinked and with a snarl it leapt off the ground faster then anything Angel had ever seen. Ronan dropped his apple and slammed the sliding door shut. At the same time pulling on the back of Angel's shirt to get him away from the door as the creature slammed into it and scrapped. Snarling, growling, roaring and trying hard to get out and have their limps for breakfast, Ronan leaned against the wall and gulped, "Forget everything I said last night about Raven giving into an argument … she obviously knew what she was doing."

Of course … now it all made sense to Angel why she was so fast to invite him to her place … feeling like an idiot. Angel scowled and shook his head, _Yeah … she knew what she was doing alright … locking me up in her place, having one of her **"Friends" **come over to watch me then leave before I could say a word … damn … I should have saw this one coming._

--

_It's all for Rorek and Malchior, Malchior and Rorek, Rorek and Malchior … for them, for them, for them … just think, for them … _To say that Raven was killing herself from the inside out was an understatement, she could practically feel the earth under her being poured on top of her coffin. The beginning of Sacred Hearts had come and Argent was showing her around the place, though the skirt thing … Raven was still tripping over the skirt thing.

Paranoid that it may have been riding up and showing some very private things … Raven still held her head high and held it all together for the sake of her brother and her closest friend. It was the only thing that was keeping her from loosing it while in the ridiculous uniform. Gritting her teeth and bearing it down, she held her breath when Argent lead up a flight of stairs and she could hear a bunch of guys coming up from behind them.

Not very good for the nerves.

Argent sighed when Raven huffed, "Yeah … I know, the stairs are a major pain in the ass for me too. Especially when your class is on the freakin' fourth floor."

_Who gives a damn where the hell your class is placed, how the hell can you be so secure that the guys aren't looking up your skirt when you're going up! _Raven growled in her head and nervously glanced back at the guys that were following them. All too busy lost in their own conversation to care about looking up at her. She was a bit at easy by it … however stopped in mid-step when she recognized one of the guys.

Big, buff, ebony short spiky hair and blue eyes that were dark enough to be black, Raven quickly turned her head back and rushed up the stairs to catch up to Argent when the guy turned up to them. Swearing to herself black and blue for stopping, Raven quickly caught up to Argent who reached the second floor and pulled her to the corner. Sliding them both up against the wall and at the corner of the lockers, Argent raised a brow and opened her mouth to say something.

However Raven slapped a hand over it when the guys came up and turned to the **other **corner down the opposite hall. Once they were long gone, Raven got away from Argent and moved stealthily so she could peak around the hall to see if he was still there. Letting go a much-held in breath she gulped and turned to Argent who was already glaring at her, "What is your problem? If that was Fang that you could have already gotten to him to get your answers. Why are you hiding?"

"That wasn't Fang, that was Johnny Rancid … he's a … never mind," Raven shook her head and waved it off while Argent scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Showing that she wasn't going anywhere unless she said something to convince her otherwise. Yet Raven could be just as stubborn and walked off, "He's nothing important, we don't need him to get involved with our own matters."

"Maybe," Argent scowled, "but at least it would help much that you'd say something every once in a while to warn others about your … _connections."_

Ravens shot blinked and formed a dry monotonous look, "You going to show me to Kitten Moth's hang out or what? I don't have all day." Well actually she did … but with Raven being Raven she'll find something to busy herself for the rest of the day.

Argent scoffed and rolled her eyes leading her back to the stairs where it spiraled to the top, Raven noted that Argent was taking her to the top floor … the roof. Opening the door Argent allowed for Raven to go first. Closing it shut, Raven looked around and glared when she heard the sounds of flirtatious giggling and whispered words of endearment. Rounding the entrance to the back where on the ledge of the building of the Academy sat Fang and Raven's target Kitten Moth.

They really seemed to be enjoying themselves … it made Raven sick to her stomach. "You know … Robin's right, you two really do make a bad couple."

Kitten looked up and gasped nearly falling off the building, she grabbed a hold of her boyfriend who held her and pulled up to her feet away from the ledge. Both gaining their bearings Fang glared his smoky gray eyes down at the emotionless Raven, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You got a lot of nerve coming here!"

Raven blinked dryly and shrugged, "Not like I got much to live for since it just so happens my friend and brother are both slightly down under the weather."

Kitten's worried expression suddenly took a turn for the worse, smirking she flicked back her blond hair and giggled mockingly, "Oh I see … your**_ daddy _**finally gave those assholes what they deserved didn't he? And now you're coming here pleading for Slade's hand in business before Trigon himself does … if that's gonna happen, I think it's time **you **get down on **your **knees and beg for **my **forgiveness **_whore."_**

Argent narrowed her eyes and scoffed, "Whore? If anyone's the hooker here it's you, bitch! So shut your mouth or I'll do it for you, skank."

Brow raised, Kitten sneered disgustedly at Argent, "And who might you be to be talking to me the way you are? Don't make me mess that pretty face of yours up … oh … wait … I think someone already did."

Fang grinned and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's neck, Raven showed no sign of bother, but Argent was steaming. Violet eyes narrowed and quietly she addressed Argent, "Take Kitten, but make sure she's still alive for me to question … I'll take Fang."

Snapped out of her miniature rage, Argent gaped at Raven, "Fang? Raven are you sure?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Raven tilted her head and glared at smoky gray eyes, walking up to the pair, their smirks stiffened and Fang pushed his girlfriend back in a meager form of protection. Argent and Kitten both stayed back, with Argent worrying and Kitten mewing in admiration as Fang cracked his knuckles.

"You ain't getting to my girl, I don't care if you are a chick, you hit Kitten once and that gives me the right to return the favor."

Raven scoffed and grinned to psych her opponent out, "Then let payment commence."

Fang gritted his teeth and charged, lifting his left up to the side of Raven's head, Raven ducked down from it and moved under to get behind him, but he spun all the way around and lifted his other foot and back kick her. Raven moved back then jumped forward with a hand curled into fist sent to his face he caught her wrist and yanked her forward to back hand her to the ground. Yet anticipating the move Raven caught his wrist and lifted her leg up. Stomping a foot on his knee to pus herself up she flipped out of his grasp with made sure her foot hit his chin.

"Oh! Fang!" Kitten rushed Raven, but Argent tripped the blond to the ground and slammed a hand to her throat.

"Uh-uh bitch, time to get what you deserve."

Kitten hissed and dug a heeled foot into Argent's gut and flipped her over head, rolling with her to straddle her waist Kitten back handed Argent, "You think you can take me? I'll kill you!"

Argent gritted her teeth, "Just try it!" rolling her over and struggling for dominance, Argent yelped when Kitten finally kicked her off and they both scrambled to their feet charging one another Kitten sidestepped Argent's upper cut. Sending a right hook to her side, Argent dodged and spun around with a roundhouse kick to Kitten's head the blond ducked and tackled her opponent to the ground.

"You got nothin' on me," Fang snickered as Raven leaned against the rail with blood dripping down her cut lip. She whipped it away and scoffed, growling she charged him and with an endless flurry of attacks faster then Fang could keep up with. The only thing on her mind was to whip that damned smirk off his smug face she she'd do so with a hard kick to his side. Causing Fang to double over Raven sent an upper cut to his chin to have him stumble back, but then kicked him hard in the gut and finished with a punch to beat him down.

Then just to make her feel better Raven walked to his side and kicked him hard in his ribs making sure to hear him squeal in pain, "You picked the wrong day to be smug about your sloppy fighting style."

Something flashed in her eyes, it fell out of Fang's pocket and without hesitation she bent to pick it up. Examining it for a second, she grinned and nearly chuckled, _This is too easy … _she thought amusingly.

"Raven!" hearing her name being called in urgency Raven's grin dropped when she turned to see Argent on her knees being chocked with a wire wrapped around her neck. Where Kitten got the wire Raven would have to figure it out later. For now, Argent was in trouble, walking up to the blond who grinned sinisterly as Argent gagged and gasped for air Raven stopped.

"That's right **_Raven," _**Kitten mocked, "another step and I snap her neck like a twig, it's quite easy really. Daddy taught me."

Raven sneered, "Does it look like I give a damn what your father taught you?"

"No," Kitten scowled, "but I bet you give a damn about **_Argent's _**life now don't you?"

Argent gulped and gritted her teeth hating the position she was in, Raven could see her embarrassment and blinked dryly. Looking up to Kitten she continued to walk towards the blond, "To be for real I don't care … after all … we're all doing business here, and business comes first. Always has, always will … so why should I care about another's life other then Rorek and Malchior's?"

Convincing … Argent gulped again did Raven really mean that?

Kitten raised a brow, "Psychology Raven? You should know already that, that shit don't work so well with me."

"No … but I **do **know that it'll take you three seconds to crack her neck. While it'll only take two seconds for you to hit the ground."

Confused Kitten's scowl darkened, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Raven tilted her head and in one swift swipe of her head sent the object she was holding to Kitten's head, hitting hard, Argent closed her eyes and ducked feeling something fall on her. It hit the ground along with Kitten and Argent ran throwing the wire from her neck to the ground. Raven walked up to Kitten and picked up the electronic planner. "You're always such a big help Kitten … thanks so much."

Calmly Raven stood up and looked over her shoulder to Argent, "Get back to your class, I'm done here."

"Yo-you sure?" Argent stuttered not quite sure how to think of the events that had just occurred … Raven … was obviously not a girl to mess with and she was glad to be on her side right now. Though that still didn't mean she wasn't sure she should easily trust the girl either.

Raven nodded, "Yeah, I'm going back to my place afterwards, so you can get back to your life."

"… Whatever …" Argent nodded and walked back to the entrance into the school, raising a brow when she saw a spiky haired male always heading down from the roof. She tried to get a good look at him, but all she got was the back of his spiky hair, and a buff body. Kind of reminded her of a hedgehog, but she was never able to get a good look at him because once they reached the forth floor he split up and walked down the other hall.


	18. You're Overrated

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or other characters in their series, you people are smart enough to know that.**

**A/N: AAHH! I'm terribly sorry this was late! I got hung up with my other story because I was sort of in a writer's block for this one … please forgive the lateness, I'm so sorry!**

**So I guess you guys want to get to the story now … so I'll let you guys go now.**

**Enjoy …**

**--**

**You're Overrated**

"You know …" Raven stilled when she reached for the handle on Malchior's black Infinity, about ready to leave after she found what she needed, that voice. His voice, the one she had been trying to avoid since she saw him on the stairs … Johnny Rancid, cursing in her head Raven closed her eyes and pulled away from the car. Turning around to confirm her realization she scowled at the punk-rocker's serious glare, "… Malchior did give me a heads up that you were coming here … he just never told me that you're as stupid as you look."

Raven sneered and sarcastically snapped, "Did Malchior even tell you to hold my hand and walk me back home?"

Johnny shrugged hands in pocket with his surprisingly pressed and neat uniform he snickered, his deep blue eyes showing what a delinquent Raven knew he was, "Nah, he kind-a left that part out. Got what you came for though?"

Raven turned her back with a flip of her violet hair and jerked the car door open, "Not like you need to know," slipping herself inside; Johnny briskly crossed the few feet distance between him and the car. Grabbing the door and holding it open he leaned in and ignored Raven's warning dagger glares, instead he countered it with his own.

"You may be the Number One Nightrider of the 13 blacklisted, but remember, that title is still **_mine."_** Johnny growled, Raven's scowl darkened and she leaned up t him getting right up in his face.

"Last time I checked, **Johnny** you're number **_3_** on the list and if you want **my **title, then you gotta get passed Ronan," she snickered coldly, "and from what I hear he smoked your ass good and turned you into his little bitch for the day."

"Watch it," Johnny grabbed a hand full of Argent's uniform and pulled her up, ripping it good, Raven tried not the sigh in disappointment. After all, she did promise Argent that she'd take care of her uniform, now this bozo was ripping it. Not fair, Raven pouted. "Or I'll have to finish what Fang started, looked like he busted you good with that cut on your lip."

Raven sneered, "I'll do far worse to you then I did to Fang if you don't get your hands off me this instant."

Johnny shoved her into the car, Raven caught her hand into the side and pulled herself to sit up properly, gripping the uniform that Johnny had tore and just hating his childish rant, "You think you're some hot shit don't you? Well you better watch your back … cause I'll be gainin' on it."

"I perish the thought," Raven scoffed and twisted her legs so she was fully into the car and slammed the door shut, absolutely irritated by her meeting with Johnny, that was one of the reasons why she hated meeting up with the Number three. Because he was so … hotheaded and degrading to the 13 Nightriders, sighing and letting her blouse go she started the Infinity and drove into the street, yet, instead of heading to her place she headed in the opposite direction to Rorek's house.

There was still something that she needed to fetch.

The drive wasn't that long, especially when traffic was almost non-existent for a schoolgirl out on a school day. Raven could hardly careless about what day it was, once she hit Hearsay Street she pulled over on the side of the road and got out, locked the car and walked down the sidewalk. Reaching his workshop Raven opened the garage and looked around. Everything seemed in place, nothing appeared stolen, yet hesitant to walk to the back where everything … where … the chaos had taken place.

Raven looked to the ground and gulped … trying to forget about the past events she stiffly walked up to the door that lead into the back room and opened it. Ignoring the mess and daring not to turn on the lights she trudged in eyes trained to the ground. Going by memory alone of where everything should be … Raven stopped and nearly screamed when she saw blood … on the ground.

Blood … Rorek's … the feeling of having him nearly taken away from her flooded in and Raven steeled herself for it. Bracing for the memories … feelings … and the sudden heaviness of her heart, Raven clenched her hands into tight fists her ling nails digging crescent moons into her palms as it shook. Her own blood close to drawing Raven bit down on her lower lip and gasped a shaky breath.

She wouldn't cry …

Bad enough she did so … broke down right in front of Angel … and did a whole bunch of non-Raven things that would make her brother hit the roof. No need to break down again … not when it's really not needed, shaking her head stubbornly Raven ran for the desk to her far right, snatched up Rorek's laptop and dashed out of the room as fast as he legs could carry her. Running for her sanity Raven didn't stop and unlocked the Infinity jerking the door open and throwing the laptop onto the passenger side desk.

She could feel it … her heart racing … her throat chocking … her breathing quickening. The regret, the blame, the anger, the rage, the sorrow, that sadness, the hopelessness … it was all her fault … it had always been her fault … her fault … her fault … _My … fault … _

The car was started and slamming her foot on the pedal she raced back to the loft trying to hold back the burning sensation in her eyes … why … didn't she say that she wasn't going to cry? Why did she suddenly have the strong urge to just … let go … desert it all and give up when she swore on Malchior and Rorek's lives that she'd fight to at least get them free.

Free of her … free **_from _**her and all the trouble she brought along.

It was all … **_everything _**was her fault!

_My fault … my fault …_ her drive back to the loft was harsh and she knew in the back of her mind that Malchior was going to be pissed if he ever found out … but she was too distracted … too … **_lost … _**running up the stairs with the laptop in her hands she yelped and cried out when she miss stepped and tripped. A hand shot out and gripped the railing to stop her from falling and saving the laptop at the cost of having her shoulder slammed to the edge of the stairs.

Raven groaned and stayed put … movement became too much … effort was just too much … the pain suddenly became unbearable … and the burning of her tears to flow was unstoppable. She cried … _My … fault … everything … is … my fault …_ looking up, Raven sniffled and gasped, nearly falling over and tripping down the rest of the stairs when she saw Robin standing at the top. Staring at her with a masked expression she didn't know if it was pity or confusion … but the fact of thee matter was that he was standing over her. Seeing her cry …

Caught … again … but this time by the last person she wanted to see her like this … it was embarrassing and degrading. Especially since she was in a ripped schoolgirl uniform holding a laptop looking as pathetic as ever. Raven wiped her eyes and sat up the best she could on the stairs, glaring up as hard as she could to the silent Robin she growled, "What?"

He blinked, his cerulean blue eyes betraying nothing as he walked down to sit next to her, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket he handed it to her and sighed, "Yeah … I get that way too …"

Raven raised a brow and glared at the hand with the handkerchief, swatting it away stubbornly she stood up, "I don't need your pity."

Up and marching to her floor, Raven stopped when Robin turned to her and asked seriously, "You remember when we first met?"

It was sudden question … one that Raven found herself trying to remember … but only found it fuzzy, " … Uh …"

Robin sighed and stood up, though Raven just heard it, she didn't see it because her back was still to him and her right foot was already up on the next step. Turning around she narrowed her eyes in confusion at the odd guy that not only already had a girlfriend, but also seemed to be headed up to her place. Topping it off he was talking about when they first met … it was cause for concern … but Raven listened anyway as he walked up to stand next to her, "Of course you wouldn't … because … we were kids … and we didn't actually **meet **I just … sort of **saw **you across the way at a ballroom when my mother was invited to some ritzy party. I never thought that I'd ever feel so sorry for someone in my entire life … I guess I do pity you, but … geez … I don't know, I guess I kind also just … didn't think you're that important."

Raven found herself scoffing and wiping more of her tear stained face away, "Gee, thanks, you're a really self-confident booster Robin." She turned to walk away again … but Raven snatched her wrist a sign that he didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Hold up a minute Rae … I'm asking a serious question, **do **you remember anything from that night? The night at the Palace Hotel's ballroom?"

Glaring at the hand that gripped her wrist, Raven yanked it away and scoffed, turning her back on him fully she marched to her loft, "I've had enough flashbacks for one day if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do. So get to your point Robin, what did you come for?"

Robin frowned and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his spiky hair he walked up after her and shrugged, "I actually came to see Angel, since he wasn't at home, nor at school, I heard Jinx say he was coming to your place … is he there … it's kind of important ya know."

_Another guy in my house … _Raven sighed tiredly and gestured for Robin to follow, "Just don't touch anything, and watch your step."

Robin nodded and watched as Raven gripped the handle getting the same reaction as Angel; Robin gaped and nearly tripped when he walked into the house. Raven entering first of course scanned the room and glanced to her right into the kitchen, noticing Ronan dancing away to a CD that was playing in … Raven's brow twitched in agitation. He was using **_her OWN _**CD player, munch away at his apple, Robin even found it odd that there was even a **_guy_** – besides Angel that is – in Raven's place.

A guy that even Robin didn't know.

"_I never thought I would wake up in bed, watching the world coming down on my head, I'd sleep like a dog if you had never have said: this is the world coming down on your he – ad …"_

Raven slapped a hand on her face and ran it down to her chin while Ronbin scratched the top of his head, "Umm …"

"Robin, this is the idiot best friend of my brother … Rorek's older brother … Ronan …"

Robin blinked and jerked his head back, "Older brother?"

"Yeah …" Raven sighed and marched up to the oblivious fool, tapping him on the shoulder from behind, he stopped dancing and turned around only to have a face full of fist when Raven took out all her frustrations on the poor guy. Even Robin flinched when Ronan was flung back and slammed into the fridge the headphones and CD player knocked off of him. Raven caught them both and set them on the table, "… Ronan … what did I just say before I left? I told you to never touch my things."

"Shit!" the first word that came out of the older male's mouth as he tried to gain his bearings, "Fuck Raven did you have to go and do that?"

"Where's Angel? Robin wants to see him."

"Who?" Ronan growled still irritated by the punch, Robin just sort of stood to the side nervously.

Raven just gritted her teeth, "Robin, now where's Angel?"

"Ever try looking behind you?" Robin turned to the couch and jumped back when he saw Angel emerge from the sofa. An unpleasant look on his face, like he had just woken up from a nap of sorts, his deep amber hazel eyes glared up to Robin as he sat up and lazily stood up. Looking straight at Raven, the violet haired girl turned away from the whimpering Ronan to stand up to Angel's challenging glare. Feeling awkward Robin stepped off even **further **to the side when he was sure he saw static discharge due to their negative energies, "Lock me up in your damn house with your retar in order to drive me insane … smart, very **_cute."_**

"Hey!" Ronan grumbled, but was naturally ignored.

Robin shrank in size, the tension was becoming too much as Angel jumped over the couch and made a beeline for Raven in the kitchen who snapped back a snappy retaliation explanation, "Well it was all I could do in order to keep you from following me around like a love sick puppy."

**_SLAM!_**

Ronan glared protectively, Robin blinked, _What the hell's gotten into him?_

Raven barely flinched when Angel sent a fist to the fridge behind her, though she couldn't help to step back and lean her back against it when he loomed over her sinisterly. His less then "angel" like attitude evident enough in his burning amber eyes, Raven held his fiery gaze with steel platonic violet glares. Just daring him to try **_anything _**to set her off, he instead hooked her chin with his hand and tilted her head up even closer to him. Scowling, Raven gritted her teeth when he gently kissed the cut on her lip.

Robin's jaw dropped to the lobby floor and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. _Di-did Raven just … ju-just … **allow **that?_

Ronan coed, "Aw, adorable!"

**_CLANG!_**

He may have been the older brother of Rorek, but that doesn't mean he was impervious to any kind of pain. Especially when a pan was thrown to his head and hit dead center on his forehead, "OW, OW, OW, OW, OOOOWWWW!"

Raven scoffed, "Serves you right." Trying hard to wiggle out of Angel's personal little prison for her, he just so happened to shoot his other hand to the fridge and trapped her between it and him.

"Who did that to you?" Angel growled, more demanding an answer then asking for one, never caring if Robin or Ronan saw him.

Raven looked up exasperatedly at him. "Does it matter? I got what I wanted from him, and besides … why should you care? Not like you have anything to do with it."

"They hurt you."

"So?" Raven sneered, "I've gotten hurt before, and I've dealt with far worse. Now leave me alone I got things to do, Robin's here and he wants to talk to you."

"Robin can go to hell," Angel scoffed (Robin glared and flipped his counterpart off, even though he didn't see it, although it made Robin feeling better), "Now tell me who hurt you."

Raven scowled and rolled her eyes pushing him away with enough force to knock him into the island behind him, she sneered and snatched up Rorek's laptop. Glaring passively at the annoyed Angel she growled, "I'm not your girlfriend, you're not my boyfriend, we're not having any kind of relationship other then allies against the same villain. So you have no right to be worried and demanding of me … and for further reference, stop kissing me."

"_**Stop" **kissing her? _Robin drew a deadpanned look, not sure how the make of this new – shocking – news, _What the hell … since when has Raven and Angel been an item?_

"Aw little Rae-Rae," Ronan pouted and coed, "must you be so cold to the poor lad? He was doing nothing but worrying for you. Must you push **everyone **away – AH!"

Somehow her tiny hand found itself wrapped around his throat, being ringed and chocked by the girl that he dared to tease. Her violet eyes sparked with a murderous glare as she squeezed harder and growled low and menacing, "Call me _"Little Rae-Rae" _one more time Ronan and I swear to god you'll be learning how to fly through the window."

"Ye-yes of-of course …" gasping for air when she tightened again then loosened and released him, pushing him back onto the couch and storming to the hall. Ronan sighed and rubbed his soar throat, "Not pleasant."

Angel with his arms crossed over his chest and his right leg crossed over his left leaning on the island Raven pushed him on. A very unpleasant look on his face as he shot a glare from Ronan to the dangling beads, and finally landing on the confused Robin. Just the sight of him somehow just pissed him off even further … especially when he knew what he was here for.

However if he could read minds, he'll know that the reason why Raven was so pushy – literally – today was all in Robin's mind. He knew why, and he also knew something else … a secret about Raven that he secretly promised the girl he'd never tell to any one. Because … who better to know the kind of pain he went through every day of the year and understand why it was important for one like him to seal himself away. No one … not even his girlfriend Kori "Star" Ander, sad to say. Yet no one, but the violet eyed Raven that always hid in the shadows and flew in the dark of night so to hide away the beauty she thought was ugly.

She was the only one to know what it was like … and still have it worse … Robin respected her deeply, and … though … she was right to think he was pitying her, because from the start … Robin had always felt sorry for the girl that couldn't feel.

XOXO

"Robin! Robin!" 7 years old and surprisingly so passive, the blue-eyed boy turned from talking to one of the kids his age to his mother that was dressed pretty in a velvet red dress, looking stunning and immaculate. Robin excused himself politely from the group and walked across the room to his mother. Standing before her and allowing for her to place her hands on his shoulders, bringing him close to her body to hug and show off to the other high-class rich wives.

Robin kept his expressionless face and ignored their chattering, getting bored and wanting out of his mother's grasp Robin excused himself and walked back to the group of boys he had been earlier talking to. Yet … as he walked he gasped and was pushed back when something flashed passed him in a desperate rush. Curiosity snagged and he looked in the direction the person was running off to.

Only to find it wasn't an adult, but an older kid, running as fast as his legs could carry him to the courtyard. What could be going on he wondered and ended up following after him. Pushing through the crowd and coming to a panting halt a top the three flat stairs into the beautiful garden with a gazebo in the center and a pool side mote around it. a single bridge connecting land to the small island gazebo.

Robin paid no attention to the scenery and directed his line of sight to where he could hear shouting and it appeared to be right at the side of the pool. Four girls ganging up on one and the boy that had rushed him being held back by two adults … odd, not to mention a bit harsh, especially when Robin heard every word they were shouting, "Let me go! Let me go! You can't do this! She's my sister! Let me go!"

"Malchior!" one of the adult males shouted scolding the boy with the name Malchior, "You can't keep protecting her! She has to learn to fight on her own!"

"She doesn't have to! She's only a kid! **_Raven!" _**the boy's thrashing became even more so urgent and desperate when one of the four older girls grabbed a hand full of the girl called Raven's hair. The little one screamed and closed her eyes … even with the dim lighting of the night Robin was able to see the glistening tears falling down her smooth skin. The girl's brother called to her once more, "Raven! Raven! Do something! Don't just stand there! **_Do something!"_**

_He's right girl do something …_ Robin thought quietly to himself, his feet working on it's own accord and began to walk him down the stairs, but a hand to his shoulder immediately stopped him. Surprised Robin looked up at the older male with pitch jet-black shoulder-blade length long hair. Tied into a neat ponytail letting white tendrils dangle on his shoulder. For some reason, he was getting bad ju-ju vibes from him.

Especially when he opened his mouth and his caramel like voice spilled out liquid venom words of warning, "You must be Robin Richards … you don't belong out here, you'll catch your death of cold in this ghastly weather. Please come in, and ignore the happenings in the courtyard … my daughter and son are just … playing a little game."

_A … game …_ Robin wouldn't know until he entered the ballroom and the smooth talking man had turned to slide the curtain closed to the exit. That, that outside … was **far **from any childish game. A resounding **_SPLASH _**was heard, and through the crack in the not-so-well-drawn curtains, Robin gaped when he saw her. The young girl sputtering in the water that turned a sudden angry crimson red … she thrashed and jerked and floundered, evident enough that she couldn't swim.

Yet … no one tried to save her … her brother was held firm and the girls were suddenly so scared of what they'd done they had taken off running back to the ballroom. It all happened so fast that before Robin knew it he was on the ground due to the panicked girls rushing passed him and the younger one … the splashing … the pleads for help … were suddenly gone. Floating in the red-red water, her brother was finally released and without so much as hesitating jumped into the water to rescue his sister.

"Oh …" the man, Robin jerked his head up to the man standing off to his left, an odd eerie grin on his face, "…it would seem that my daughter has lost. This wouldn't be the first time you know … she has the strength to take them all on … but I guess because of Arella she refuses to fight back and harm others who are clearly harming her. Oh what am I talking to you about all this, you're just a child. Have an enjoyable night Robin Richards, so pleased that you could make it."

Yeah … just a child … but little did that child know he was talking to the demon that lurked in hell and called himself a father to the girl that had nearly drowned in the pool … his own daughter. Just a child … but Robin was old enough in mind, body, and spirit to understand that what had happened was wrong … and he should have told someone … **_anyone. _**But … who would believe such a story?

He was just a 7-year-old boy with an "active imagination" anything that'll come out of his mouth would be considered cute, not serious.

She was hurt … and there was nothing he could do about it. Frowning sadly for the little girl, Robin gulped and turned his back just as well as the demon had. Head bowed and trudging silently into the ballroom to find his mother, a happenstance glance to the left locked his eyes on a statue. An angel, not very shocking considering it was a huge Easter Party, yet … this one seemed different. For some reason … Robin just felt – at such a young age – the pressure of grown up society weighing down on him.

The girl …

Her brother …

The father …

And the pool …

Robin wasn't much for religion and neither was his mother, but just this one night he prayed for the girl with a sad frown still on his face.

XOXO


	19. Playing Dress Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Ronan**

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes, the last part of the previous chapter _was _supposed to be cute in a sad kind of way, yet I have noticed that I kind of made Angel into a real jerk the last chapter, but that's why in this one he's going to get himself straightened out by Ronan. AH! I said too much, just go ahead and read to find out!**

**Enjoy**

**--**

**Playing Dress Up**

Wednesday's are now officially hell days!

At least for Angel.

Especially when Angel not only knew what was going to happen later that night, but along the lines of waking up in Raven's house and getting kicked out by Ronan, he was feeling a bit "under the weather" so to speak. Throwing his bag into his car and slamming his door shut once he got in Angel started it up, but sat there for a moment just seething over the earlier days events.

It went a little something like this …

_**((--Wednesday Morning--))**_

"Yo! Sunshine! Get your ass up and off the fucking couch! Come on let's go!" that voice … that horrible screeching irritating voice rang in Angel's ears, sounding nothing of this world. No, the groaning teen on the couch bringing one of the pillows up over his head to shut the _"noise" _out, he would soon regret it. Angel yelped when he felt the back of his shirt pulled and a cup of ice spilled down.

"AAAHHH!" the adolescent jumped up and nearly knocked over priceless items from their priceless perches trying to shake the shivering cold feeling from his shirt. Cursing black and blue, calling Ronan names that would make even the most damned of sinners blush. Angle had hopped around the living room for what seemed like hours before he knocked himself over onto the floor when he tripped over the steps that lead into the kitchen.

Head colliding with the corner of the steps nearly knocking him out cold, Angel grunted and groaned getting to his feet shakily still trying to recover from shock he spun around and snapped at the snickering Ronan, "You fucking asshole!"

Angel raced across the living room dodging the fallen ice, dead set on massacring the bastard that was his torment ever since he arrived at Raven's crazy house. Hand balled into a fist to slam right into Ronan's face the older male grabbed it, sidestepped and wrapped his arm around Angel's neck. Holding him in a head locked position with one of his arms immobilized, pain shot up Angel's back when Ronan tightened his twisted grip, "Get a hold of yourself Angel-boy, if you weren't so god damned lazy I wouldn't have had to do that now would I?"

"You're still a retarded piece of shit! Get off me you clown!" Angel struggled, but it only made the grip on his arm worse, crying out when Ronan somehow tripped him to the floor. Flat on his stomach Angel gritted his teeth lucky that he hadn't have bit his tongue and grunted, "What the fuck man? Why the hell are you doing this? I didn't do a fucking thing!"

"You threatened Raven last night," Ronan growled into his ear, his breathing slithering down Angel's neck, the young man shivered and struggled to get up off the ground. Yet Ronan slammed a foot on his back, hard and fast Angel barely had any control over his own weight and fell, "that's enough for me to send **_you _**flying through the window. Think I'd just let you get away with that show of force in the kitchen. Oh-no angel-face, that shit you just pulled is all-wrong by my or anyone else's standards who know Raven **_way _**better then you do. So don't even **_think_** for even a fucking millisecond we're not watching or taking notes on you. Now get up and get to school."

Having been bringing him self up at least to his hands and knees, cringing in pain after what Ronan had done to him, Angel glared heatedly at the ground and shot it back up to the man that stood towering over him. His ice blue eyes even colder that Rorek's as he sneered down at Angel with a look of utter disgust. Hell, Angel half expected Ronan to shiver and mutter something about taking a shower.

Though that wasn't the case, instead, Ronan just turned and walked back to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge to get himself an apple (no doubt) while Angel slowly got back to his feet. His amber eyes never leaving the strange personality switched male, "**_"We're" … _**who the hell are you talking about? I know Malchior and Rorek … but who else are you trying to get at … and for the record that's just messed up. Raven's not a little kid she can take care of herself, she don't need you or whoever else you're talking about to keep twenty-five hour tabs on her."

"Not that we don't know that," Ronan glared, "she's much more capable of doing things that'll get your skin to crawl and shutter … we never think of her as a kid, but she's … **_"special"_** … so to say. So with that said she requires special attention, she understands her position perfectly."

That just raised more question for Angel, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

There was already so much he doesn't know about her, what else could she be hiding that'll get Ronan to suddenly change personalities on him. He already knew she was Trigon's daughter, she did his dirty work along with her brother and Rorek, and all three were trying to escape his grasp. Angel also knew for a fact that she was **_very_** scared about dragging the people she loved down into the dark waters of death, afraid that it would be her fault.

What else was there to know?

Just looking at Ronan with a quizzical gaze he scowled and snorted, rolling his eyes and looking away to the beads that hid the hallway. Angel shook his head and looked back up to Ronan, deciding to figure Raven out later, "You never said who else is here watching Raven."

"You don't need to know Angel," Ronan sneered and took a bite of his apple, saying as he paused in his chewing, "just watch that insecurity of yours."

Angel growled, "I'm **not **insecure."

"Yeah right," Ronan scoffed, "now get outta here will ya? School's starting and if you don't leave now you'll be late."

"School? Where's Raven?" Angel looked down to the hall expecting her to come rushing out frantically, but Ronan sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry angel-boy, but ya just missed Rae-Rae," Ronan grinned, "she won't be around for the day, so you're shit out of luck there."

Angel looked back quizzically at Ronan, "Where the hell'd she go this time?"

Ronan shrugged, "Places to go, people to see you know how it is. So get to school."

Angel scoffed, "Who do you think you are? My mother? I don't have to **get** anywhere."

"I thought you might've said something like that," Ronan huffed and put his apple down, walking up to Angel there was a momentary struggle, shouts of protest and much – **_much _**– cursing before Angel was literally picked up and kicked out. His bag and car key thrown at his head, "While you're at it go home kid, I'm sure your relatives miss you already."

"Aha! What the – hey! Why you little - !" before Angel could even reach out and stop the door from sliding shut Ronan was faster and Angel was left out in the hall, "Ronan you fucking bastard! I'll get you for this!"

_**((--Current Time--))**_

Angel had already pulled out to the street and heading to his aunt's house – since he knew Ronan wouldn't have let him in anyway. Besides all that he had to get to Rouge's house and grab a few things before heading off to Robin's place in order to get all set up for the party tonight. He cringed, _Ugh … mimicking Robin … that's just wrong! Everything about it is just … so … **wrong**. _Pulling up at his place, grabbing his back and going up the stairs.

He swung the door open and closed it quietly so not to alert anyone else of his presents as he creped up the stairs. Into his room he closed the door and sighed with great relief, he wasn't caught and that was good. Right now he didn't even want to deal with his relatives. Too much was happening all at once and he didn't even have all the answers to the questions he knew they'd pose.

So walking around the room, he picked up a few things he though could be important, like extra clothes incase anything were the happen, a few of his knifes from his knife collection in his closet. Some of them were priceless, some worth close to nothing, and some were just for show and looks. Throwing them all into their sheathes and then into his bag he went to his desk to write a note for them to tell them where he was staying.

Thinking for a moment to see how he would word it, he got an idea and began to jot down the words onto the paper. Afterwards he posted it outside his door and stealthily creped back out and into his car and was gone to Robin's house.

--

Star paced her boyfriend's room.

Nervous out of her mind and fidgeting Star whined and threw herself onto Robin's bed covering her face with her pillow and screaming into. Robin at his computer desk, turned to notice his girlfriend's strange behavior and chuckled, turning back to his computer for more research, "Calm down Star, you act as if we're going on a complete 007 mission. Relax. It's just a switch."

Star jolted off the bed and ran to Robin's side, **_"Just _**a switch, Robin? NO! It's not just a switch it's completely suicide! How can you do this! **Slade _will _**find out!"

"Not if you keep your mouth shut he won't," both heads turned to the door window, Robin jumped out his chair to watch as X climbed through and rolled on the bed to his feet. Grinning his usual cheeky grin he winked at Star, "Hey there, Cutie, missed me?"

"X?" Robin blinked and looked at the window, "How did you get through that? I double bolted the latch!"

X looked back at window and shrugged throwing his bag on the bed, "Ah, nothing special, seen that junk once or twice in my lifetime nothing but a flick of the wrist can … lift … it …" X paused to notice the strange looks he was receiving from the two, he cleared his throat realizing he said too much, " … what? Are we going to do this or not?"

Robin eyed the teen wearily, "Yeah … sure … Star where's the dye?"

Star groaned and practically pulled her hair out as she pleaded with Robin one last time, "Please Robin, don't do this, I have a very bad feeling in my gut, this isn't going to end well!"

"Star," Robin placed his hands on her shoulder to steady the girl that worried so much about his safety, which he was grateful for. She was his conscious every time he went to go off and do something completely ludicrous to even talk about. Yet sometimes … "You're overacting. You gotta trust us here. When have I ever gave you reason not to trust me?"

Kori pouted and huffed, yanking herself from his grasp and going to the desk to snatch the dye up she glared at Robin, "You owe me for this Robin, but I do trust you … you and Angel."

X snickered and followed her to the bathroom making kissy faces to Robin, "Aw, how precious."

Robin glared, but snickered all the same with his very own sly grin, "I wouldn't talk Angel, what with you and Raven … heh … I don't know man, I don't think I saw **either **of you at school today … mm-mm-mm, oh how the mind wanders."

"Hey," Angel warned, "shut your mouth and get your head straight! Raven just didn't come to school today and I just didn't want to be seen by either of your freaks, so back off! There's nothing going on between me and Raven that **you **need to know about."

Star spun around and gaped at Angel in disbelief, "Raven! Angel! You're with Raven?"

"Who said!" Angel snapped and briskly strutted past Star head bowed and eyes hidden behind his long bangs Star moved from his way to the bathroom. Though she couldn't help to notice a slight tint of red at his cheeks and is gritted teeth and clenched fists. Looking over to Robin who grinned, quite proud that he had finally won a verbal joust against the sharp tongued quick drawer that just seemed to have a comment for **_everything._**

Lost, Star sighed exasperated and gritted her teeth marching towards the bathroom with Angel she looked down at the dye and wondered if the two of them could really pull this off.

_**((--Two hours Later--))**_

"Angel! God damn you! Hold still will ya!" Star growled and she grabbed yet **_another _**paper towel and whip off the mistake she made while coloring around Angel's eyes black. The older male gritted his teeth and pulled his head away from her harsh treatment.

"Why the hell do you have to put frickin' make up on me! I'm wearing a damn mask for Christ's sake!"

Robin walked into his room, having stepped out to show off to his mother the costume he was going to wear for the evening. Looking like he stepped right out of the Victorian Century with an outfit that looked just like something Jack the Ripper would be portrayed in along with many other high ranking rich Upperclassmen snobs. The over coat that was more like a cape draped over his shoulders and reaching down past his feet covering over him like some kind of bat.

Angel raised a brow and had a feeling that outfit was supposed to be for him because by the looks of it, it looked too big for the kid that was nearly a foot shorter than he was. Robin sighed and took off the half skull mask that adorned his face, shaking his head and taking a deep much needed breath he grinned at Angel's preparations, "We're going to have to get going very soon. I already told my mom to go on without me, Angel you'll be driving your own vehicle cause there's no way in hell I'd let you take mines. Star he ready yet?"

Star glared at Robin, "Well you're going to have to stall for a another frickin' day if Angel over here doesn't stop **moving** every **THREE SECONDS!"**

"I don't move every three seconds! This chair is just uncomfortable and the stupid make-up is not needed! So put the thing away!" Angel argued, Star huffed and nearly threw the case at the Prema-Donna in irritation; he was working on her last nerve!

"Angel I don't see the problem! Robin did it and he isn't even **going** to the party! Why can't you just suck it up and get with the program already! God's you're so fucking annoying when you argue all the time!" Kori swearing … that – for Angel – was a first, he always saw her a kind, sweet, good-natured and well-mannered kind of girl. Guess, not that it was a **total **shocker, but still, she was swearing, that kind of thing for Star doesn't happen very often.

Even Robin noticed and sighed, "Angel, look, it's **not **straight up girls' make-up, it's _Stage _make-up, the one's actors put on and it doesn't smear and stuff. You need to put it on so my identity will be covered at all coasts, you're darker then me so that's why I had to choose this get up to cover most of your skin tone. I'm not just doing this to make your life a living hell – though that's an added bonus."

Angel scoffed and rolled his eyes allowing for Star to grab a hold of his chin and turn him to face her so she could finish her job, "Yeah right, whatever, just hurry it up. I think my butt just went numb a while back."

So after a few more spats and a near death due to the complication of the costume and how to put it on, Angel was dressed and ready for anything. In fact, both Star and Robin were impressed as they scanned him from head to toe and pushed him in front of the mirror to get a look see at his new identity. All black with a white skull on his face, dyed black hair slicked back with Robin's favorite gel.

X grinned and looked himself over, "Hey … I look cooler in this outfit then you do kid. Whoa … the mask is a voice manipulator … why?"

Robin grinned proudly, "Why not? It'll make your job a lot less hard with having to mimic my voice. Besides it'll drive Slade crazy."

"Well …" X chuckled, just loving the sound of the distorter that spoke over his original voice, " … not going to complain here. See ya later kid, thanks for the costume."

"Good luck Angel," Star wished, but the only response she got was Angel walking out the door, the cape that was now only an ankle long swished by silently. Star sighed dejectedly and walked to Robin's bed, sitting slumped on it she looked up at the equally anxious Robin and said, "I hope this doesn't backfire."

Robin smiled weakly and sat next to her, "It won't Star …" contrast to himself he thought, _At least I hope it doesn't … _addressing Star once more he gestured to the computer, "Well. Sin isn't going to find herself, let's get to work."

Star smiled distantly, "… Right …"

--

**Yes, yes people I know, I know, Raven wasn't in this one, it was mostly Angel, Robin, and Star prepping for tonight that'll go into full swing next chapter … oops, I think I said to much, gotta go and thank you guys so much for your reviews, you're all too kind to me!**

**L8er daez**


	20. I Saw This Once

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**A/N: I'm sorry my precious reviews that this chapter took forever, I'm out of the hotel and I couldn't get connected for … how long exactly had it been? I'm so sorry!**

**But I know sorry's just ain't gonna do it for you people so here's the twentieth (CHEERS I made it to the twentieth chapter!) for you guys to read.**

**ENJOY! **

**--**

**I Saw This Once**

Out of the limo Raven's blue slipper stepped to the ground gracefully, with the toe portion curled up in a very Indian fashion the golden charms and anklets jingled and jangled on her right ankle. Her long flowing ruffled Gypsy styled dark purple violet skirt complimented her grace as she reached out a hand for the vale to take and help her out of the car. The golden coined belt that hung down her left hip jingled along with her anklets as well as the golden cuffs on her wrists with the dangling noisy coins.

The cuffs helping to puff out her long bell sleeved white blouse that was generous enough to stop just below her chest to show off a generous amount of skin. Then to finish her outfit was the dark blue midnight cape that clipped at her chest with an emblem of a black raven in the red gem. A hood going up over her head to cover over the upper portion of her face with her eyes … but her eyes had help, complements to the black mask.

Her violet eyes shone under the moonlit hour and the bright festive lights that lit the grounds that hosted the grand masquerade ball. Raven gave it all a critical one over and sneered, _Seen better … _she thought with a snobbish air about her as she walked up the steps that lead into the ballroom. Lifting the front half of her skirt, she was just about to reach the top when her name was called, "Arnelle? Arnelle Roth … would that be you **dearest **daughter? I don't remember inviting you to my party."

A shiver went down her spine when his voice slithered into her ear and settled, turning back and dropping the front of her skirt she was surprised at the stillness of her voice when she addressed him in return. "Ah, Trigon Mark Scathe … hmm … I knew I smelled suspicion, and about the invite? Well, let's just say I let myself in, **_daddy, _**but enough about me. How's the weather?"

_Sarcasm with out a second thought to the man that could have Malchior or even Rorek killed in an instant? Where did that come from? Angel …_ she thought with an irritated inward scowl, _Unbelievable that he isn't even here and he still finds ways to torment me! Insufferable!_

The suite-wearing businessman dressed himself in just that and an old Victorian cape draped over his shoulders. A blood-red mask covered over his eyes … simple … but effective enough to send another shiver down Raven's head spin when he loomed over her. His eyes boring into her soul and claiming what he could find to claim of her through fear. She showed none, and she'd never give him anything.

He smiled … but it was a false smile …

It wasn't a real smile that said: _"Have a good evening." _

It was the smile that promised: _"You've crossed me for the last time … watch your back, cause I'll be chewing on it."_

The Stony Ice-Queen hidden behind the Sorceress-Mask and Hood, held the Demon's glare. From whom she had learned to be heartless, Raven couldn't help to notice the irony of it all as he nodded his head and continued into the ballroom. Raven sneered and bowed her head to allow for the hood to cover over her face. Following into the ballroom and looking around to all the hidden characters, masked faces, and laughing frauds … the young businesswoman gulped.

Suddenly finding herself to be very small … very insignificant and nothing … she fell back a step – she didn't belong … she couldn't do it. There were too many people and Trigon had recognized her even with her back to him! Who's to say that someone would find out who she was … someone important that could blow her cover wide open!

_Too dangerous … I have to – _she turned her back, but jerked to a stop, her cape flowing around her as she bumped into one of the guests. The man stumbled and held her shoulders to steady her, "Hey! What's the rush?"

Raven never dared to look up or even wonder faintly why was it his mask had a distorter built into the thing. Instead she pushed passed him to run down the stairs, her hood flying back to reveal her violet silky hair. The man she ran into had protested her sudden leave and rudeness, but she didn't listen to him, she just kept running down the stairs and around to the Maze Hedges.

With only one thing in mind …

Dangerous … too dangerous … 

Into the Maze she ran and didn't stop, until an arm shot out to hook around her waist and pull her to the side with her back against the hedges, frightened she looked up into ice-blue eyes that glared at her disappointedly, "I knew you'd chicken out."

The first thought: Rorek, but hearing that one line it switched to Ronan and when Raven looked him up and down she **had **realized he was a bit taller then Rorek. Older, and more cheeky with just the narrowed shape of his eyes, Raven bit down on her lip and pushed him off. "Chicken my ass! I can't go in there! If I do I'll be –"

"You're being fucking paranoid Sin!" Ronan shouted uncharacteristically serious, startling her to back into the hedges, "Jesus Christ! Ever since that damn Angel kid came into your life you've been out of focus! FOCUS NOW! We need you to stay on top of your game, if you fall we all do!"

Raven shook her head vigorously, "Ronan! Shut up okay! Just shut up! I'm **_trying _**my hardest to stay on task, but it's not Angel that's throwing me off, never was! It's … it's … GOD! It's complicated all right! But I promise you it's not Angel! If anything … he – oh forget it, I'm going back in."

With a flip over her cape she turned the corner and headed back to the estate, but Ronan grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. His ice-blue eyes appeared to be glowing in the darkness that surrounded them, no enhanced lights … just his wise-old eyes, "I'm just looking out for you … every Nightrider is … even the ones that want your throne, hell even Control Freak, he never says a word about your identity every time he gets caught. You earned that respect and you earned yourself a good long lifetime of bragging rights … I just hate to see you loose it because of some … some **_kid."_**

"Ronan …" Raven sighed and slipped from his loosened grasp, "… Ronan … I promise I'll get things straight … but like I said, Angel isn't my full problem."

Ronan shot her a dry look, Raven sighed again … "Okay … so maybe he's a bit of the problem."

The elder brother of Rorek still fixed her with a: _"Yeah right look."_

"…" Raven huffed, "He's **most **of the problem then, but he isn't all of it!"

Ronan rolled his eyes, "Yeah … and I'll believe that when this is all over with."

Raven growled, "Ugh! I wasted enough time here! Leave me alone! I have to go back in there and find out what's going on between Slade and Trigon."

"I won't keep you," Ronan chuckled when Raven glared at him, he waved a good-bye and walked deeper into the maze, "see ya when you get home Rae-Rae!"

_God that guy can change personalities with a drop of a penny, _Raven thought with a shake of her head and a smoothing back of her mused violet hair, lucky she had a hood, other wise she'd look kind of suspicious coming out of the hedges. Taking a breather and holding her own Raven closed her eyes and reopened them to show a calm collective stoic girl. Stepping out of the maze and back into the ballroom, hood up and head cleared – well enough so she didn't flip out when she saw the crowd.

Into the room she walked and gracefully glided across the floor looking around to try and spot the reasons she dragged herself so close to many breakdowns within the past week.

However fortunate or unfortunate enough for her, the "reason" had found her. By mere happenstance glance to her left for some unknown reason, Raven did a double take in order to make sure what she saw was for real … and in deed, it was. There, standing suspiciously at the corner of the ballroom in the dark, Trigon and Slade stood talking … and another third party dressed in an odd garment and topped with a skull-mask. Raven scoffed, _Halloween came early, wonder if that's Robin … no … it can't be, Slade wouldn't be stupid enough to have Robin stand around next to him while discussing privet matters with Trigon … or would he? Knowing Slade … I think he would … but Robin wouldn't even be here with Slade unless his mother was here._

To confirm what she was thinking she looked around for Robin's mother and smirked when she found the woman among the other rich wives, laughing and playfully slapping another young man's shoulder. About Robin's height with his hair, Raven raised a brow and looked back at the young man with Slade taking a closer look at his height she sneered, _Knew it wasn't Robin … Robin's shorter, the one Miss Richards' with is him … god damned masks, can't tell who's who for your life!_

They were moving, Raven pushed herself through the crowd towards the trio that slipped behind a current that hid a hallway she knew led deeper into the building. Away from partygoers and prying eyes (or more likely her spying eyes since Trigon knew Arelle was around). The masked fellow glanced back to make sure no one else was following and as if fate would have it Raven bumped into another guest.

Forcing her to apologize her hood came down for the second time that night and the man turned away, disappearing behind the curtain. Raven apologized once, twice, and thrice in order to calm the guest down. Even bowing low while picking up the front of her skirt and marching towards the curtain feeling like an idiot. Pulling her hood back up with a huff she made it and carefully pulled the curtain aside to see if there were anyone guarding the hall.

No one but the beautiful art pictures hung up on the walls.

Footsteps down the hall; Raven squinted her eyes and smirked when she saw the shadow of her father turn a corner. Holding her skirt she ran down the hall as quietly as she could with the jingling jewels around her person, it was an impressive feat that she hadn't have called attention. Sliding up against the wall and peeking around the corner to catch her father's cape – or was it the skull-masked man's cape – fluttering around another corner.

Eyes narrowed she chanced it and decided to follow, even if it was the skull-head he'd know where Trigon and Slade are and what they're up to. Again staying as quiet as she could she followed and watched as he entered a large doubled powerful and polished oak wood doors. Closing it behind him she walked up to it and pressed her ear to the wood, cursing, _Shit! It's too thick! Should have known Trigon would do something like this … maybe … _holding her breath and grabbing onto the golden handle.

Raven gulped and gently pushed it down listening closely for a click and quickly cracking it open she released the handle and peeked through the small crack to see her father and Slade. The third party somewhere off to the side of the large office room Raven recognized to be Trigon's back up space. Raven moved a clutch of her hair behind her ear so she could hear everything clearly.

" … I guess if Slade says you're a good-boy then I'll … _trust _you," Raven snorted inwardly at the word _"trust" _coming from her father's mouth. It was actually given a new meaning in Raven's point of view … and it spiked her curiosity even further when she realized he was addressing the guy in the skull-mask.

"Whatever floats your boat big-guy, I'm just here for the ride, nice party by the way," said the skull-head in his distorter, Raven ignored the irritating tone and scoffed.

_Arrogantly cocky son of a cheeky chickadee, _Raven scowled and rolled her eyes, _Go figure he's with these two, no one in their right **mines** would ever think to pair with Trigon or Slade … stupid ass._

Raven watched her father's face contort up to one with skepticism and boredom, obviously showing that he'd dealt with idiots the same as the Skull-head. Slade side glanced the young man, "Yes … but I assure you that he can be completely trusted to keep his mouth shut. He'll be taking over my company in the future to come, so I thought it best if he watched how the big-boys play. I guess you can say … I consider him somewhat my little … _apprentice."_

A shiver shot down Raven's spine when she heard the way Slade had said apprentice. It was just as bad as her father's way of speaking … but Slade's had a sick twisted feel to it. The young man he had been talking about seemed to cringe as the snake slithered into his ear and sent a cold unforgiving chill through his body.

Though Raven ignored him, he wasn't important.

Trigon nodded, a sarcastic smirk upon his face, "How precious … besides all the formalities … what are you proposing Slade?"

Slade gave a smug smirk of his own, "Well, if I help you chase the little riffraff's out of the boulevard and help you get rid of Arnell … I want 50 of her profit."

Raven raised a brow at knowing they were pricing her.

"10," Trigon argued with a frown.

Slade retorted, "25."

"30, and that's being generous of me."

"… 35." Slade pushed, but this point Raven was so tempted to jump out and shout her own opinion because they were talking about her as if she was already dead!

Trigon held out his hand to shake, "Deal."

Slade sighed dejectedly, but bounced back, and shook the demon's hand, "Fine … but in the case of the GT I'm sure you have no problem with sharing all it's little secrets with me … now are you?"

"Of course not," Trigon chuckled, "with the way Sin runs around in it like it's some kind of toy is just wrong. So I guess it's only far that I share the secrets within with someone."

"Good, so glad we came to a deal." Slade pulled his hand away and looked to the silent young man next to him "let him be a witness to our deal. Either of us go against one another then let the consequences commence."

Trigon nodded, "Very well, fair enough. Now let us return to the party, and I can introduce you to our misfortunate young lady … that is if she's returned from growing a backbone."

Raven scowled, _Bastard, _gritting her teeth and clenching her fists trying so hard to hold her rage down as she pulled away from the door and ran down the hall to hide around the corner. Waiting and listening to their footsteps disappearing towards the party, she peeked around the corner and watched them turn the far corridor, finally leaving her in the hall all to herself. Smirking she ran back to the room, she wasn't through with him yet, she was going to figure out any and all of the things she could about Trigon's plans.

--

Through the curtains Trigon allowed for Slade and the skull-head to go through first. Without issue they walked and separated at once, Trigon into the party and Slade towards the exit. Down the stairs and snapping his fingers to the vale to get his car, Slade turned to _"Robin" _and smirked, "I hope you learned something there Robin, I really am sincere when I say I want you to take over Logan Industries. I really think you're fit for it."

"_Robin" _scowled and looked off to the side watching Slade's limo pull up and the vale opening the door for him waiting for him to enter. Though he stood there waiting for _"Robin's"_ response, what he got was a snort, "Look, I could really careless what the hell happens to your stupid company. I don't want it … but just for the sake of my mother … I'll talk about it with her …"

Slade nodded and patted him mockingly on top of his head, "Trigon was right, you are a good boy."

_Fucking retard … touch me again and I'll … chill Angel! _Holding his temper Angel sneered snorted and watched Slade pull out of the driveway, making sure he was gone; Angel turned back and ran up the stairs. Making sure to keep from Trigon's ever knowing, ever watchful eyes he moved through the crowd back to the curtains. _They know Sin, and I bet her files in that damned computer! Plus, they're planning to kill Arnell … Raven … over my dead body will that **ever **happen._

Reaching the curtains and throwing them open he ran down the hall towards the office room he was once in. Rounding the corner, then the next he reached the doors and pushed it open. Slamming it shut, praying he hadn't made such a ruckus he turned towards the desk where the computer was and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was turned on …

Eyes narrowed in suspicion he looked around wearily, _That computer wasn't on when I was here … someone's in the room … _

Carefully he tiptoed through the room preparing for any kind of attack, even going over to the fireless fireplace and taking out a poker. Holding it tight, and glaring around the silent room he stalked quietly towards the desk.

--

Raven hid herself under the large expensive (what **wasn't **expensive in the room?) though she knew it wasn't exactly the best of places to hide and possibly her stupidest idea yet. She cursed herself over and over and over again when she remembered she hadn't have turned off the computer. Whoever had rushed the room was sure to notice! Sliding her skirt up passed her thigh to show a holster with a gun strapped, she made a grab for it, but stopped.

She didn't have a silencer!

Again cursing herself for being so stupid she pushed her skirt back down and reached around the desk to her father's lower drawer, knowing that he kept one of his favorite daggers under the neatly filed papers. She pulled it out and carefully closed the drawer back up; unclipping the blade from its silver sheath she paused that it actually had **two **blades. One smaller then the other, though both connected to the same handle.

Raven ignored it, thinking it would come in handy.

She kept her breath steady and waited for the right time to strike.

--

**OH-NO! Angel look out! Raven he's coming! Think they'll realize who's who _before _they kill each other? But then again … through out this whole story, it just seems like these two can hardly get along with out one of them (Raven more likely) trying to kill the other. (Shrugs) We'll see in the next chapter – I'll try as hard as I can to get it in as fast as possible, but no promises.**

**My stupid house STILL has no connection.**

**(Drowns in tears, comes back to life for the sake of her reviews)**

**Yeah … heh … sorry about that … well, um, yeah, so please be patient with me. The Internet likes to reject me.**

**L8er daez**


	21. This Can't Be Healthy

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: BACK DUE TO POPULARITY! **

**SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE FOLKS! Honestly I thought I killed it … the story I meant, putting them in a scene where their in some kind of party and I think I threw off their characters so much it made my stomach queasy. If it's one thing I'm scared to do is to fail to keep the characters in characters. I was honestly loosing hope for it, but since people still seem to like, what the hell I'll continue it.**

**Besides, I think the wait for this story was good cause now I know where to take it! Before I was having problems with where to end it, how to, and if a certain scene should really have been in here. **

**Yeah, that's me; I'm paranoid about my stories.**

**PLUS! I love cars myself.**

**--**

**This Can't Be Healthy**

Angel carefully snuck around the desk and peeked under gasping when a flash of silver went up to his face, pulling back unsure if the mask was durable enough to survive the slash she knew was a knife. Spinning away from the danger, he was surprised to see it was a female, but not just any girl, _The Gypsy chick from earlier! What the – whoa!_

A quick dodge to the side, Angel swiped the fire-pick to fend her off, not really wanting to hit her. She ducked, rolled and came at him with a vengeance, forcing Angel to jump back and carefully balance onto the armrest of the couch behind him. He fell back when the girl jumped and kicked him onto the leather. Cringing at the impact even though it was fluffy and soft, his brain within his skull (no not the mask) was rattled.

The fire-pick still in his hand he held it up in a block when the Gypsy-Chick jumped on top of him and stabbed down. Catching the blade (blades now that he saw the duel sharp points pushed towards his heart.) Angel gritted his teeth and struggled to hold her up, she was stronger then she looked, and she was short with a petit curvy body. Glaring up at her masked face, her hood thrown back to let her long hair fall and curtain around their faces.

It was too dark to tell what color her eyes were, but he was sure she was glaring at him all the same, she demanded, "Who are you?"

_Wait a sec … that voice … _Angel, too distracted from her harsh icy tone, trying to remember who she was, had his fire-pick pulled from his grasp. Though once he felt the jerk he was back to reality, grabbing her shoulders and flipping her up over his head off his body. She went flying over the couch and falling on her back on the hard carpeted floor.

Angel jumped to his feet and watched as the young woman recovered quickly from a throw that would have held her down for a while – he should know, his fights with Robin proved it so much he was immune to it. Meaning this chick was a fighter, especially the way she held her blade; crouched and parallel to her elbow she kept her distance. Demanding once more, "I'm not asking again, who are you! Why are you working with Slade?"

_What! This girl thinks I'm – hold up … was she spying on me? How? I was sure I closed that damned door! _Frustrated Angel huffed and threw the pick down – maybe not the smartest of moves … but it was the only he could think of to get her off his back, "Okay let's get something straight, I'm not working for anyone! Never will! I work for myself, I take care of number one got it!"

"Bullshit!" she didn't listen and charged, swinging her arm wide for his throat, Angel leaned back to avoid dieing and snatched a hand out to grab her wrist. He did, but she had a disciplined style of fighting and rolled herself into his arms. Elbowing his gut and stomping on his foot to get him to loosen up. Angel let go and stumbled back in a sloppy dodge when she sliced his gut.

His blood stayed in his skin, but the costume got damaged.

Hip feeling a pinch of pain he looked back to see he was up against the desk, turning back to the crazy gypsy, "Whoa! HEY! CHILL OUT! I'm not trying to hurt you or anything! Who are **_you _**anyway!**_"_**

The Gypsy growled and stood still for a moment breathing heavily, her heart pounding and adrenaline pumping she glared at the man in front of her, scanning him up and down with a critical eye she tensed up, "Tell me who you are first."

"Hell no! You're the one that's trying to kill me, you tell me who **you** are!"

The girl stood straight and raised a brow, "You were the one with the pick, and there sure as hell isn't any kind of fire in the fireplace. You think I'm stupid?"

Angel grunted and ran a hand through his hair the best the mask would allow, "Okay, obviously we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over. Hi, I'm the guy that's **not **trying to kill you, you are?"

Skeptical the young woman eyed Angel suspiciously, completely ignoring the fact that he just spat a sarcastic retort at her, she took a deep breath and brew up a strand of hair from in front of her eyes. Bringing a hand up to move it she put the hand with the dagger on her hip, a sassy stance showed her agitation freely, "… I'm the girl that's just looking for a few clues … so which side are you on?"

Angel scowled; _This chic … _Arms crossed over his chest, Angel sneered and with a simple one word answered, "Mine."

"…" Raven – though Angel was currently too hardheaded to figure her out – thought for a moment, contemplating if the distorted voice was anything to trust. Skull mask, slick costume (well now it wasn't as slick with the cut she delivered to it), and a _"way with words"_ … what could she do? Scowl and snort, "I don't need this."

Without even a second thought she walked right passed him to the desk, leaving Angel to stand in pure and utter confusion, "Hold it, what the hell do you think you're going?"

"My job," she answered with a scoff as she jumped over the desk and in front of the computer, bending over and letting the light of the monitor lightened up her masked face with glittery black make-up around her eyes. The skull mask raised a brow and walked around the desk to her side.

"So who are you working for?"

"Me."

"Going out on a limb here, but … **what **are you looking for?"

Raven growled and glared up at Angel, "That's none of your business, now shut-up with the questions."

Angel huffed and once the Gypsy started to hack into the personal files he put a hand on hers causing her, "Look, this is important … this guy, Trigon, he's insane. He's planning to kill his own daughter, now I don't care if you **don't **care or don't even know what I'm talking about, but I have to find out what's going on in this business before that mess goes down."

"Don't be a hero." Raven scoffed and shoved his hand from hers, leaning away from the computer and looking up at the mask that completely covered his face. Wondering just what the man behind it looked like she was awfully tempted to just rip it off and see the troublemaker. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer, "You're wasting your time."

"Oh?" Angel sneered, "And how would I be wasting my time?"

Raven gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, pausing in her hacking to bow her head and growl, _Who is this little bastard … a Robin poser that somehow fooled Slade … ah, Slade was always a dumb-shit, didn't even realize Robin's shorter than this guy, but who is he to think _**I **_need saving. _Still irritated and getting even more so annoyed with every passing second he loomed over her, she slammed a fist on the desk and turned to the skull mask, shoving him back her scowl deepening, "You don't even know her –"

"You don't know that."

_I've had enough, _reaching for the mask to pull it off, Angel was faster to move his face to the side and snatch her wrist, twisting her arm to her back and pushing her up against the wall behind the desk. Raven gritted her teeth and glared over her shoulder the best she could to the masked man that dared to subdue her, _He has to be some kind of cop! _Frustrated, but knowing moving would only further shot the pain up her spine she kept still but her tone was still as deadly as ever, "Who. Are. **_You."_**

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?"

Raven sneered and without warning wiggled free from his grasp and slammed a harsh punch to his chest, but in doing so he stumbled back onto the desk of the monitor. Needless to say, the end result wasn't very pretty – Angel knocked the monitor off the table and it landed on the ground with a loud _CRASH _shattered to pieces and everything! Both Raven and Angel cursed and cursed some more when they both knew guards would be here in no time. Glaring at one another they both made a dash for the door, but before either could get out it was thrown open and five guards flooded in surrounding them.

"**Crap." **They muttered in unison.

Angel scowled at the Gypsy Chic, "This is your fault."

Raven sneered in disgust at the Skull Head, "I apologize for you being a moron."

Guns in hand security ordered the two to surrender and come quietly, but that wasn't the case, at the same time in one shot they round housed two of the closer guards. Knocking their guns out of hand, Angel slammed a punch to his face, then grabbed him and used him as a shield when another guard threatened to pull his trigger. Pushing the body to that guard he jumped and drop kicked the two, taking one of the fallen guns and noticing it was a silencer he raised a brow, _Apparently … I think our trespass was expected._

"AH!" looking up to the Gypsy girl, he thought **_she _**was the one in trouble, but it was the final guard she got rid of that was more so in trouble than her. Dagger in hand she sliced his upper arm, kicked him in the chest then turned him over on his stomach. Grabbing a hand full of his air she yanked him up and put the dagger to his throat.

"A little message to your boss, tell him if anything happens to Arnell, his dogs will be silenced once I drop his ass in freezing water, it's not her fault he's green with envy." With the blunt end of her dagger she knocked him out cold and stood up with a scoff, dusting off her shoulders and straightening out her cape she looked over her shoulder to the narrowed eyed Angel, "What?"

Angel thought for a moment, _Wrath … Lust … and just recently Jinx told me about Vanity or Pride … now, Envy. _"How do you know Arnell?"

Raven shook her head to dismiss the question, "I'm a close friend, now come here, we're obviously not getting out of here through the front door."

"Obviously, you know another way out?" Angel watched her walk back to the desk, being sure to maneuver around the shattered monitor, feeling under the desk she pressed a white button and a slot on the wall behind the desk opened. Startling Angel with the secret, she turned to him and beckoned for him to follow.

"Does this answer your question? Let's go." hearing another set of security team coming down the hall Angel followed after Raven and once he was in she pressed another button and the wall slid shut. Leaving them in a dark enclosed space, Angel couldn't even see an inch away from his nose, yet he heard Raven shuffling through the darkness as if she knew exactly what she was doing … and he was willing to be she did. "Ah-ha, here they are."

_CRACK!_

A light green glow laminated the darkness coming from a glow stick, Angel looked down at the Gypsy and raised a brow when she began to lead him through the secret tunnel, "I take it you and Arnell were **really **close."

"Considered each other sisters," she admitted absentmindedly, looking back at not him, but the wall they came through to make sure they weren't being followed. She huffed and looked up at Angel then sneered, "Why do you even care for her? Does she know you in some way?"

Angel shrugged, "Sort of."

"Hn." Raven stayed silent after that, but Angel wasn't done.

"… So … you know why Trigon and Slade are hell bent on getting their hands on a certain kind of GT owned to someone named Sin? I'm not someone to fear, I just want some answers."

They arrived at a dead end, and Raven turned to stare up at the skull mask, blinking once, then twice, she took a deep breath and with her bare hell she pressed down on the rock that had the wall behind her slide away. Allowing for Angel to see she had lead him straight to the garage holding all the cars of the partygoers in the ballroom. A small smirk appeared on Gypsy's lips before she walked into the garage, and tossed the glow stick into the trash, "We all want answers stranger … and since you were such a great sport in there … I'll tell you that the GT Sin owns came from Area 51 … the reason Trigon and Slade want it … well. Since you seem to care for Arnell so much. Ask her, she'll know."

Angel sneered and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the Gypsy – who while on the their way towards the garage pulled up her hood so he couldn't even see what she truly looked like under the brighter lights of the garage. "Why can't you just tell me since you seem to know a lot more than you're letting on."

"You ruined my mission," she growled, "and I'm not a very nice girl."

"So I've noticed."

"Sarasim!" Angel flinched when Raven screamed a name out to the echoing garage, eyeing the girl as if she was crazy he was just about to lecture her on her stupidity, but the loud roar of a revving engine caught his attention. Looking around the garage to see where it was coming from he gaped when he saw a dark brown Mustang GT tear through the garage skidding and coming to a perfect drift in front of the two.

Raven walked to the passenger side and yanked open the door glaring at the older – stunningly beautiful woman with long silky black hair, dark complexion and lovely soft yet powerfully challenging navy blue eyes, "Sorry, got a little distracted."

"Don't let it happen again or I'll shoot you myself, you were supposed to sit here and wait for me!"

Sarasim as the woman was called scowled, "Hey, hey, hey, I got a life to alright. Now I respect your position as Number One Nightrider and all, but just remember that title will be mine soon enough Sin."

_I knew it! _Angel scowled and just before Raven could close the door to the Mustang GT Angel leapt for it and grabbed the door, holding it open. He leaned down to her and watched her turn to him and glare with much irritation at him as he gripped her upper arm, "It's you …"

Raven blinked, still glare, she sneered at his hand on her person then flicked off her, pushing him from the door she slammed it shut and had Sarasim take her away. Leaving Angel to watch as she was taken away by one of her fellow Nightriders, Number 10 to be exact. "Damn girl, who the hell was that?"

"… Wish I knew," Raven snorted and pulled her eyes from rear-view mirror already giving up trying to decipher the face once he finally pulled the mask off. Pushing her hood down and undoing her own black cloth mask she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the leather seat she growled openly, "It was a complete failure. That idiot in the back interfered!"

Sarasim frowned sympathetically, "Sorry."

"Don't be, you did your job."

"You know … not to sound lame but in all honesty, you're not alone on this one. We – as in your **_"followers" _**don't very much like you … but if you're the best, you're the best. You need us … we're there."

Raven raised a brow and sighed tiredly, "Yeah … I know."

Yeah … she knew … but did she know Angel took notice of the cut on her lip when she turned to glare at him in the bright-lit garage?

--

**I'm SOO SORRY this chapter was short, but I just couldn't find myself continuing it, it looked like it should have ended right where it is now. Don't worry, I'll try to get the next the next chapter up as fast as I can, but no promises … and again I'm SOOO SORRY this was TOTALLY LATE! **

**Gotta go, the chapter ain't gonna type itself, l8er daez!**


	22. Lable Me Sin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, standard; I know you guys are smart enough to figure that out.**

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD BEE-YOTCH WOOO! Glad to be back! But enough of my talk, that's after the chapter, no matter how frickin' short it is … frustrating … I was hoping for it to be longer, but I decided to be mean and leave it at that. **

**So …**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Label Me Sin**

_**7:20**_

_**7:21**_

_**!BBBUUUZZZ!**_

_"Good mornin' all you playaz and hatahz, I'm your host DJ Cash and you're listening to **102. 7 DA BOMB!**_ _Comin' up on you're earlier mornin' line up for all you early birds is "So What" by Field Mob Feat. Ciara. Spin it!"_

Before the music could even start, a tired, lazy hand reached out and slammed down on his alarm clock. Throwing the covers off and sitting up, Angel buried his face in is hands as he growled at the memory of the night before murdered his brain. He was still getting a major headache from thinking about the night before. The only reason how he found himself asleep and waking up to the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock was the exhaustion of thinking too much.

Yet … it still couldn't be helped.

It kept replaying in his head, every single detail of the night … Sin … he had her!

He had her and he knew he did … but the cut on her lip …

His mind reeled at the many possibilities of who it could be; yet he couldn't find the heart to believe that Ra –

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hey playa," looking up to the hall, or the entrance of his room where the door was still wide open – he forgot to close it after he got home last night. Amber eyes blinked tiredly up at his pink haired cousin, with light pink eyes she smiled at him nervously, "come on, we gotta get to school."

"School …" Angel flopped back onto his bed and grabbed his pillow, throwing it over his head he huffed and listened as Jinx walked away humming a minor tune to herself, however stopped when her cell pone went off.

Since she was just down the hall and appeared to have stopped just at the stairs – Angel's room was closer to the stairs anyway; he couldn't help to listen as he prepared himself for school. "Hello … Blackfire, what do you want … the only thing you need to get off your chest are those fake as tits you call breasts … fuck you, I don't need to listen to this shit … Why? So I can listen to you insult me even more? Go to hell! … What makes you think I'll give you anything … So I'll ask again, what do you want from me … Malchior, since when have you two ever gotten along … … … Sorry Black, but I can't just give you that information … Because it will be going against the reason I've quit, that's why and if you don't like it, you're just going to have to deal with it … Blackfire, I know how bad you want to take down the Nightriders, but you seem to be missing the point I'm trying to make. These _"criminals" _aren't just _criminals_ they're people that are just trying to make a life out of what they got and what they got Blackfire is all they have. The most I can tell you is Sin's the ringleader and the most respected out on the streets, look, if you wanna find Sin the first thing you're going to have to do is take down Trigon and Slade. They're the real bad guys, good-bye Blackfire, and never call me on my cell again."

With a click she flipped her cell back into her pocket and sighed, eyes closed she leaned on the wall and shook her head. _Malchior's gonna tell Blackfire who's Sin navigator is? Why? _Not entirely understanding it herself she moved to continue down the stairs, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, Jinx suspected nothing when she saw Angel and smiled, "Hey X, ready to go?"

X scowled, "Yeah … but first, mind telling me exactly who Blackfire is and her connection to our problem?"

Jinx's smile instantly fell and her heart nearly stopped beating when she took a second look into his amber eyes and finally noticed it was blazing over with a furious inferno. Angry and suspicions, Jinx gulped and chuckled nervously, "Uh … heh … um … can I plead the fifth?"

"Sorry, **_cuz_**, I failed US History, remember?" X scoffed.

In the famous words her young brother mutters every time he gets caught, Jinx huffed, and looked down the rest of the stairs, "Crud."

--

"What do you mean you already decided? You can't decide something like this all on your own Malchior!" Raven screamed into the phone while pacing her room, Nevermore the odd cat/dog looking animal watching his master with worried eyes as she frustrated huffed and plopped onto her bed. Ronan leaning against her doorframe eating an apple seemingly ignoring the fact that she was dressed in nothing more than a black tang-top and her black-laced panties. Violet hair pulled up into a messy ponytail (messy because she fell asleep in it).

While Malchior on the order end already on his feet and slipping on his leather jacket while holding his cell phone to his ear glared at the ground, _"Arnell, it's getting too hot. We have to leave and you know this. Don't argue with me, please."_

"Bu –" Raven silenced herself when Malchior overlapped her voice and thoroughly cut her off.

"_I don't give a damn Arnell! I already have to go to Blackfire in order to cover up our tracks! Fuck! If that's not all, I have to blow Rorek's cover to do so! Meaning you have to find yourself a new navigator anyway!"_

Raven looked up to the ceiling over her room trying so desperately not to let a tear slip from her face she stood up again and passed her room. Never minding that she was giving Ronan a free show to watch her change, as she slowly got ready for the day, still talking to Malchior, "Fine … but where are we going and when?"

Malchior grabbed his car keys and headed to the door, at the same time Rorek came down the stairs straightening his own jacket out he gave Malchior an odd look. Noticing that he was on his cell phone, Rorek was about to question who it was, but found that he didn't have to ask when Malchior sighed, _"Saturday, you, Rorek_ _and myself are going to Gotham, then transferring to Steel City and if it's safe we'll go back to Azarath."_

After Raven slipped on her shirt she raised a brow and questioned, "Saturday? Why so soon?"

"_Because that's when I have to fork over Rorek's rank …"_

"… Fine …"

"_Okay then … I'm coming home, and it's 7:55, you're late, get to school."_

"… Later, I have to head to the office for something."

"_Be careful, bring Ronan with you."_

"No, it's an in and out kind of thing, I'll be back in no time."

"… _You sure?"_

"Yeah …"

"_Alright, bye."_

"Bye …" with a frustrated huff Raven threw the phone on her bed and marched out her room, Ronan moving out of the way and following after the angered young Nightrider. Her deep dark violet eyes locked on the ground as she maneuvered though the living room heading for the exit, she stopped suddenly and remembered that she had a guest. Turning around and noticing Ronan was already in the kitchen throwing away his eaten apple Raven sighed, "I'm going to the office, then heading straight to school … Malchior and Rorek are on their way back … think you can survive without me till then?"

Nonchalantly Ronan shrugged and rummaged through the fridge, giving a stale, "Whatever."

Not very much comfortable with that reply Raven snorted and marched out the loft. Ronan looking up from the fridge and closing it, he sneered and leaned on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. Ice-blue eyes glaring at the ground for a moment he sucked in a deep breath then slowly exhaled, _They're leaving Saturday … not quite sure if that's a smart move … _having found the last apple in the fridge he bit into it and raised a brow when he threw the phone a thoughtful look all the while chewing away … _Maybe I should call Blackfire … just incase …_

Without even a second thought Raven exited the loft and went around to the underground garage since Malchior wanted his Infinity back to return to his loft with Rorek. Raven had to use another car – and not the GT – she put that one away for now, just to be safe. Instead she'd use her other back up ride, a very nice Astro Martin Vanquish S. With the keys in her hand she pressed the button to unlock the car, but even before she entered the garage she heard the revving of a very familiar engine, _Porsche Cayman S … X … _with an annoyed scowl, she turned back to the road.

Angel … her worst nightmare was realized when he pulled up and turned off his car later stepping out and walking right up to her, "And here I thought I got rid of you … what?"

"Where is it?" he asked just as sharply as she had started out.

Raven raised a brow at Angel when his hazel eyes bore into her invincible violet eyes, "Where's what?"

Angel scoffed, "You really think I'm stupid don't you?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"So I guess that must be the reason you've been screwing with my head as well as Robin's with this whole _'Sin'_ trip?"

Without meaning to, Raven broke eye contact from Angel to glance momentarily to the ground in thoughts of a defense … but what was the point? Her plan wouldn't have worked … she was leaving this Saturday and her game was up … there was just no way she could add Angel and Robin to her Nightrider's List. They were just too into their own lives to be a Nightrider … they couldn't commit themselves to the road if she asked them to. It was the whole reason she became Sin to begin with … she heard there was potential in Jump City so she went after it … and it all blew up in her face.

Malchior was right … it just wouldn't have worked.

With a tired the sigh breaking passed her lips, Raven closed her eyes then turned up to Angel and reopened them to stare into awaiting hazel orbs. Biting down on her lower lip she sneered and stepped up even closer to him, challenging him with no shame or guilt, "So you did you homework … now what?"

"You tell me." never breaking away from her gaze he shrugged nonchalantly, "you're the mastermind."

Raven scowled and rolled her eyes with a scoff, turned her back on Angel and continued on to her Vanquisher, "I don't have time for this."

"Did you steal the Ford GT from Area 51 … or was it a gift?" Angel crossed his arms over his chest when Raven slowed and glared at the ground, glaring over her shoulder at Angel's casually smug personality. She figured that he couldn't help it … it was in his nature to be cocky … and the part she found so frustrating about him was not just his personality.

It was his stubbornness and constantly fluctuating morals, he can get down and dirty just to get what he wants … but then again it's like he can never forget he's still human and shows compassion the best way a guy like him was able to. Everything like Robin … but nothing like him all the same … _Hold on …_ Raven thought with a sudden raised brow. Turning around fully she had a flashback memory of the masked vigilant back at the Ball: **_"… this guy, Trigon, he's insane. He's planning to kill his own daughter."_**

"It was you …" she breathed in sudden realization.

Angel nodded, "It was me … Robin and me switched places for the night, because he had to look up a few things and found something very interesting. Like, Jinx was a former FBI agent working under Blackfire – or Tori Ander … your clean up crew, am I right?"

… _and here I thought he was just another idiot … _Raven shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest sneering, "I don't know how you found all this out … but now that you know it … what are you going to do about it?"

That was when his infamous smirk came back into play; closing the gape between them he lifted a hand up to run it under chin, only to have her gently move from his touch. Boring her violet orbs into his hazel eyes that never seemed to hold any other feeling other then a wise-cracking vibe, "I wanna help ya out of course, someone's gotta watch out for my girl. Might as well be me."

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes, putting her hands on his chest she shoved him away from her and backed up to her car, taking out her car keys, she retorted, "I'm no one's girl, especially yours. So step off Casanova, you're barkin' up the wrong tree."

Finally reaching her car she pressed the button to unlock it, but before she opened it, she looked up to Angel who was still standing where she left him, shaking his head and opening his mouth to reply. Raven bothered to stay still to hear his come back and placed her hand on the hood of the Vanquisher, only to frown deeply when she felt something off … something … not right. While Angel mouthed off, she turned to glare at her hood and raised a suspicious brow, _The engine's warm … I never used this car … _suspicion growing to another more deadly realization.

Raven stepped away from the car and looked down at her keys, putting them in her pocket she walked right back to Angel, who notice something had spooked her, "Rae? What's wrong?"

Ignoring the nickname she constantly told him wasn't his to use, she stared up at him and pointed at her car, "I never used this since the beginning of the school year … the hood's hot … do the math."

It wasn't hard to figure it out, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her back out of the garage away from the car he voiced his concern, "Where were you going? I'll take you."

"I can take myself," Raven shrugged Angel's arm off her shoulders, "Ronan's still here, I can borrow his ride."

_**JINGLE**_

"Not without these," Angel smirked when Raven looked up to a pair of keys he jingled, a familiar pair of keys … Ronan's car keys to his Dodge Viper! "When he kicked me out of your house he didn't take into consideration that I've studied pick-pocket since I was a kid."

"Gimme that!" Raven made a jump for the keys, but with Angel's height advantage and her naturally short **_dis_**advantage. She couldn't reach it, familiar with this from her brother she balled her hands into fists and sent a punch to his chest, but he sidestepped her attack and slid up behind her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Raven couldn't hide the sudden blush that deepened upon her cheeks when he pulled her against his chest. Gritting her teeth and concentrating on her anger she struggled out of his grasp and once he let go she turned around to kick him but swiped nothing but air when he dashed to his Cayman. Raven growled, "Xavior! Give those goddamned keys to me **NOW!"**

Angel chuckled darkly and shoved them in his pocket, with a shrug he opened his car door and winked at the fuming Raven, "You either ride with me … risk getting blown to bits, or … you know … I want you to beg. Yeah, straight down on your knees and beg me for the keys … your choice."

Raven let out an aggravated scream and kicked the ground, stomped it and cursed it in a language Angel couldn't understand. Though the message was clear, she didn't want to do either and ended up shooting an evil glare at Angel was she marched to his car and yanked the passenger side open. Jumping in she slammed the door shut and muttered, "You're fucking sick."

"I know," he climbed in and shut the door then turned on the car, "but you love me like that."

"Shut up and take me to the F.I.H at downtown Jump City."

"Touché."

--

"She didn't go for it."

"_Where is she now?"_

"Hitching a ride from that kid."

"_Really now? Follow them and once you get her in a clearing, take the shot."_

"As you wish, Slade."

"_Warp, I hate failures. Just so you know."_

"Understood."

--

**Heh … FIH … Fear Itself Headquarters … I love that business name. It sounds like something Raven really would name her company … Fear Itself. Plus that episode was cool. _(Shrugs)_ Well, I'm back ladies and germs and trust me when I say I'm trying to get back up to speed with this story. To be honest, I haven't been myself, and this ain't an excuse either, I'm telling you as it is, I was loosing interesting in all story writing fo0r a moment when JAD was deleted. Shot through the Heart I tell ya, but just be happy I'm back and no I haven't forgotten about you guys.**

**Imaginations a funny thing … you can't just tell it to get to work, it puts out on your for … ever … never seeming to come back unless you pull a miracle out of your ass. _(Shrugs)_ what'cha gonna do? So, just be patience with the next update, I'm trying here.**

**L8er daez:)**


End file.
